What We Have In Common
by betabug01
Summary: Finally without any more delays, here is my first story. This story is about how Bonnie and Toy Bonnie (Bonbon or Bonnette) meet and help the new and old animatronics learn that that everyone has something in common (Bonnie x Bonbon)
1. Getting Started (DX)

**"Whoa, what's this? Chaper 1? Again?! betabug01, what are you doing? You're supposed to be working one Chapter 11! What are you playing at?" you ask yourself as you begin writing your angry death threats. And mate, I'll tell you. J-Just calm down. No need to get so hostile! You see, when I first started doing these stories back in 2015, they...well, they wern't very good in the way of execution. Now, to be fair, I haven't been writing as long as some other people on this site, but I feel like sincie I know more about writing now than I did then, I would give some of my earlier stories a little redux. A directors cut, if you will. "But betabug01, what about Chapter 11?" you ask, and well, don't worry. Chapter 11 is coming along just fine. You can check my Deviantart for updates on it.**

 **And for those who are new, welcome to the first of (hopefully) many stories on my little corner of . Please feel free leave feedback in the form of a review, because it's always good to hear from others about what you like and what you don't. Just, don't leave a rude, offensive comment like SOMEONE who will remain nameless did. Or leave a review asking where Chapter X is. I love that people want to see more, but try to keep your reviews related to the story at hand. If you want to write a banter-esk comment on the side, go right ahead, I don't mind. Well, that's all from me. Hope you enjoy, aaaaaaaaaand que disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of its characters. That all belongs to Scott C. Wish I could though. Just saying, it would be cool.**

" **Speaking"**

 _ **Thinking**_

* * *

It was a hot, summer's day in July and two men in a large moving van had just pulled up to a building. The building was brightly coloured and had a large sign on it reading ' **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,** ' with a picture of the four mascots that represented the restraunt. A bear. A bunny. A Chicken...or, was it a duck?

 _Whatever._

And a fox.

"Well, this is the place." the driver said as he stepped out of the truck. His younger partner did the same on the other side.

"Finally, we can unload these things and you can stop being so paranoid about every bump and crack in the road!" The driver looked back.

"Hey, these things are irreplaceable. Boss would have our heads if they got damaged. It's on you if that bump in the road we hit while pulling out knocked something lose while you were pulling out. And you wonder why I wanted to take over."

"Oh, their fine! Now quit your worrying and get unloading."

The two men began unloading box after box in the fully loaded truck, making idle chit-chat as they did. "I can't wait to bring my kids to this place." said the driver's partner.

"I know," the other driver replied. "I remember unloading boxes for the first place back when I was starting out. It was called 'Fredbear's Family Diner' or something like that."

"Heh. Whatever you say, oldtimer!" his partner laughted. He set down the box and went back for another. He was just about to lift it up when the driver stopped him.

"Steve, your gonna break your spine lifting that thing. Then I'll have to call YOU the old timer."

"Why's that? It's just a-" Steve looked at the print. It read ' **Bonnie 2.0.** ' in large, black letters. "Oh...heh…yeah…Grab the dolly in the cab, will ya' Bill, and help me lift this thing." The driver did as his partner told him and the two continued to talk as they loaded the box onto the small cart and brought it down the ramp.

"I heard these updated guys are a thousand times better than the old models." said Steve, steadying his grip on the dolly.

"Hey, I thought the original ones were pretty good to begin with. It's a real shame that they couldn't be carried over. Now they're just be here for extra parts." Bill replied sadly. He rather liked the old models.

"Well, at least they won't be put to waste." Steve said as he brought the dolly into the building. "Now come on. We've still got some work to do."

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

* * *

Later that evening the manager and owner of the restraunt, Mr. Andrew Q. Fazworth, was looking over his new animatronics with an engineer to make sure they weren't damaged during the delivery. A brown bear with rosy red cheeks, a black bow tie and a matching black and red top hat was the first one they looked at.

"He's seems to be in order." said the engineer, moving along. The next one was a blue and white bunny with purple eye lids, rosy cheeks and a red bowtie.

"She seems to be good to go as well." the man said with a smile. Mr. Fazworth held his breath as the engineer moved to the next one, a white and pink fox with the same rosy cheeks as the others as well as a white tail with a pink tip on the end.

"Looks good to me." the engineer said, moving right along to the next last one.

Mr. Fazworth grinned. He thought his new animatronics all looked splendid and the fact that they all seemed to be in working order made him all the more pleased. The last one was a yellow chicken with pink shorts and bib that read 'Let's Party!' on it.

"Well?" asked Mr. Fazworth, crossing his arms.

"So far, so go-...oh dear." the engineer muttered as he looked at he birds mouth.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that this one must've banged into something while inside the truck and damaged the piece holding the beak in place. If enough pressure were to be put on the beak, it could fall off." the engineer replied.

"Oh dear." Mr. Fazworth said with a shutter, imagining how terriffing the bird could look without its beak. "Can it be fixed?"

"Well, that's the good news...but it may take some time to make a new connector. This one should be fine as long as its face isn't hit hard by anything." Mr. Fazworth sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Fritz." he said, shaking the engineers hand.

"Hey, it was my pleasure." Fritz replied, turning to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! There're two other animatronics in that room over there." he said pointing to a room with a large, colourful sign that read ' **ARCADE AND PRIZE CORNER**.' "I've already looked them over and. From what I can tell, they seem to be fine. Just make sure you start them up and let them get used to this place, just like the others."

"Thanks. I will." Mr. Fazworth said with a nod. "Would one of those happen to be the old one from before?" Frizt nodded. "Yeah, I figured it woud be a waste to just throw it away, _soooooo..."_

"Don't worry about it!" Mr. Fazworth laughed. "S'fine by me to see a frimiliar face." With that the engineer left, leaving Mr. Fazworth alone with the four animatronics.

"Let's see just how well you four work." he said with a grin. He was excited to see them in action. With the press of a button inside a panel on the back, the new animatronics came to life one by one.

"Hello, sir." said the bear with a calm, repectful voice. Mr. Fazworth was impressed.

"Please, call me Mr. Fazworth." he replied with a smile. "I'm your owner and this is my restaurant where the four of you will be working. Now please, tell me your names."

"I'm Fred." said the bear, adjusting his bowtie.

"I'm Chi." the chicken said next, flashing a smile.

"I'm Vix." said the fox, whose tail wagged back and forth.

"And I'm Bon!" said the bunny, cheeriest of all. Mr. Fazworth beamed from ear to ear.

"Well then, I'll let you get yourselves acquainted. We open in two weeks, so I would like you all to help unpack and set up. I'll pop in from time to time to check in on you four. Please feel free to go where you want. Just don't leave the building." Whilst the three girls talked giddily amongst themselves, Mr. Fazworth spoke quietly to Fred.

"Fred, I'm leaving you in charge. Make sure that nothing bad happens to the others." Fred nodded.

"Yes, sir." he said politely. And with that Mr. Fazworth left them alone. But before he left the restaurant, he took a right and headed down the hall to a room know as the Parts and Service room. What he saw inside saddened him. There, sitting around the room, were the original four animatronics.

"Oh, if only you four could be active again." he sighed. He closed the door and sadly proceeded to leave the restaurant.

"Maybe **I** can help with that."

* * *

"Well, it's just us four now." said Bon with a smile. She was the most excited out of all of them. She didn't really know what a restaurant was, but whatever it was looked big, colourful and fun!

"Well, you heard Mr. Fazworth." Fred said, taking his assigned role as leader. "We open in two weeks. Let's get to work."

"Aw, come on Fred, it's out first night here. Let's do something fun instead!" Bon pleaded.

"Yeah Fred, Bon's right." Chi chirped in.

"Yeah!" Vix followed up. "Can't we wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" the three of them said, staring at the bear with big, puppy dog eyes. Aw, shucks. How could he say 'no' to that?

"Well...okay." the bear conceited. "But tomorrow, we get started. Deal?" He was met with, not a 'deal,' but a loud cheer from the three girls.

"What should we do first!?" asked Bon excitedly. Vix thought for a moment. Then, she had an idea.

"Tag! Your it!" she said, tagging Chi's arm before running off. The blue bunny almost didn't have time to react before the bird lunged at her.

"Not for long!" she laughed as Bon ran away. She chased the blue bunny all the way down a hall that ended in a dead end. Panicked, Bon ran into one of the Party Rooms and immediately found herself trapped. Before she could turn around and run back out, the bird had already caught up and tagged her arm.

"Tag, your it!" she called as she ran out the door. Bon laughed and followed the chick out of the room. Vix, who had followed them down the hall, watched as the bird and bunny burst from the room, laughing and squealing. Bon charged straight at the fox, tagging her as she ran past.

"Tag! Vix's it!" she laughed. Vix smiled as she gave chase. Fred watched as Chi re-entered the room, followed by Bon and Vix. Before the brown bear knew what was happening, Vix tagged him on the shoulder.

"You're it!" she called, running away as fast as she could. Fred chuckled as he joined the game.

"Ha, we'll see about that!" he called, readying to chase the fox down. Unbeknownst to them however, there were four other animatronics sitting in the Parts and Service room. And one of them was active once more.


	2. Misunderstandings (DX)

**Hello, hello! betabug01 back again with another reboot! Man, it feel's so weird going back through some of these earlier chapters and reading them over. Oh, and if you're new here, then welcome! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please feel free to leave a review if you wish, either saying what was good or what needs work. Either way, I look forward to hearing feedback. Anyway, let's get this ball rolling here, shall we? Ready the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the FNAF universe, including characters, setting or anything of the sort. That belongs to Scott C. If I did though...well...I'd feel pretty good about myself, that's for sure.**

* * *

In the darkness of the Parts/Service room, a figure was stirring. This figure was about six feet tall, had long purple ears, a purple body and wore a red bowtie. This figure was, in fact, Bonnie the bunny. He woke up to the sound of what he thought was the laughter of children, which was always pleasant, but the bunny soon realized where he was. Or rather, where he wasn't.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, looking around the nearly pitch black room. He couldn't see very clearly, but he could've sworn he saw something move beside him.

Something…yellow?

"Chica?" he whispered uneasily. She didn't respond prompting the bunny to try again.

"Chica, wake up..." he said, a little louder. The bird began to stir, before opening one eye.

"B...Bonnie...?" she yawned. It wasn't long before she realized where they were. "W-Where are we?" she asked, worriedly.

"I-I don't know."

It was then they noticed a third figure, lying across from them.

"Freddy?" they said in unison. Freddy didn't respond. Bonnie put his hand on the bear's shoulder. "Freddy, wake up." No answer. Bonnie grabbed the bear by both shoulders and shook him vigorously. "Freddy, wake up! It's me, Bonnie!"

Still nothing.

"Here, allow me." Chica said mischievously. She raised her hand to Freddy's face and gave his nose a squeeze.

* _Squeak*_

Almost instantly, Freddy opened his eyes. He look very annoyed indeed.

"Bonnie. Chica. How many times have I told you not to-" he paused for a moment. "Wait, where are we?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Bonnie replied. Freddy pondered for a moment.

"Well, the last thing I remember is Mr. Fazworth telling me that things would be changing in the pizzeria and then everything went black." The three animatronics began to have growing feeling worry inside them. Suddenly, there was a loud bang that came from the back of the room.

"H-Hello?" Chica called nervously. She smiled when a familiar voice replied.

"Yar, who be th' one ta' put a shelf right above me' 'ead?" the said voice angrily. They all knew who that was.

"Foxy, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, trying not to laugh at the pirate fox's predicament.

"Aye, I be fine laddie." the red fox replied. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't back in his cove.

"Wait, where in the name of Davey Jones' locker are we?"

"We don't know!" the three answered altogether.

"Is there even a way out of here?" Bonnie asked as he stood up. He began feeling around the wall for a light switch.

"Bingo!"

He flipped the switch and a light above them turned on, only for it to short out a few seconds later and begin to flicker.

"Man, this place could use an upgrade." Bonnie said as he looked around the poorly lit room. He was right. The room looked like it hadn't been cleaned in quiet a while.

"It looks like some kind of workshop." Chica said, also observing the room they were in.

"Your right." Bonnie replied. "But this isn't just any kind of workshop. This is the Parts and Service room!"

"But we don' be need'n parts, nor service," Foxy said, standing up and making sure their were no shelves in his way again. "We be as useable as ever."

"Something's obviously wrong here," said Freddy, "but before we figure out what, let's get out of here and back to the stage."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Lead the way." Bonnie chuckled, gesturing the bear to take his leader-ly duties. But just as Freddy was about to open the door he heard something.

Something… _strange_ …

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" he asked, putting his ear against the wall. The others did the same and sure enough, they heard it too.

 _That sound...that's the sound I heard earlier. It sounds like...laughter?_

"Sounds like someone be laughin' and playin' out there." Foxy said, pulling his ear away from the wall. "But, it sounds like there be more than one o' em."

Freddy opened the door a crack and peered out into the hallway. What he saw surprised him so much, he nearly fell over.

 _Was that…Chica?_

He looked back at the aforementioned bird. No, definitely not Chica.

"Who, or what was that?" he asked, even more confused than before.

"Bonnie," he said, ducking back into the room, "do you see what I see?"

Bonnie peered out the door and saw a yellow animatronic run past the hallway entrance, followed by a pink and white one. "Huh? What was that?" the bunny blinked. "They look like… _us,_ only…"

A brown bear with a red and black top hat ran past next. "…huh…?"

"What do ya' see lad?" Foxy asked. But the bunny didn't respond. He was almost mesmerized at what he was looking at.

Without a word, he stepped out of the room and walked quietly down the hall. The others watched as he took a step around the corner and…

*CRASH!*

…was instantly tackled by a blue bunny.

* * *

Bon winced in pain from the crash.

"Oww…" she moaned, opening her eyes.

Her pain soon turned to shock when she realized what, or rather who she ran into. It was…a purple bunny? The two stared at each other awkwardly.

Who was this bunny? Was a new animatronic? But before Bon could ask questions, she felt something jab into stomach so hard, she was kicked off of the bunny and onto the floor.

"How dare ye' attack him like that!" she heard a voice yell angrily. She rolled onto her side in pain and looked up at her attacker. A tall, red fox with an angry look on his muzzle stood in front of her. Bon, frightened as a little blue bunny could be, scuttled backward in an attempt to get away. Her efforts were in vain however, when the fox grabbed onto the bunny's leg, causing her to be stopped in her tracks. She gazed up at the fox, who was now bearing a rather sharp looking set of teeth along with his angry look. But before the fox had a chance to do anything, Vix quickly came to the bunny's rescue.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" she yelled as she bashed the fox to the floor and bit down on his mid region, ripping a chunk of his fur off in the process. The fox gritted his teeth and kicked the vixen off, turning the fight in his favor. He lunged at the white fox, biting her arm as she tried to resist and tore away some of her fur before pinning her to the floor. The fox growled again, but smirked when he saw fear in the Vix's eyes.

"Get off of her!" yelled another voice.

It was Chi! She delivered a hard-hitting kick to the fox's head, which gave Vix the opening she needed to turn the fight back in her favor, this time with the added help of Chi.

* * *

Bonnie watched the fight in progress from the floor, still trying to work out what the heck just happened, when he saw something that sent him into an absolute panic.

Foxy's eyes…they had turned a dark shade of black, with white irises replacing his normal yellow ones.

 _Oh, no! He'll tear them in half if I don't do something!_

Getting to his feet, he ran over to the chick and grabbed onto her mid section. With all of his strength, he pulled her safely away from enraged fox. But just as he was about to do the same for the white fox, the bird turned her focus onto Bonnie. But before she could lay a hand on him, she felt someone restrain her from behind. It was Chica, who pulled her away from the bunny before pushing her to the floor.

"Oh, it's on!" the chick yelled as she and Chica began to lay into eachother.

Bonnie backed away from the fight catiously. that was on brawl he didn't want to be a part of. He glanced back over to where Foxy and...

...well, he didn't know who the other fox was, but she was sure giving him a run for his money! It was then, he noticed the blue bunny hiding under one of the tables. She looked absolutely terrified, and the kick to the stomach wasn't helping things.

 _She's the one that Foxy attacked. She didn't even know I was coming. It was an accident. This needs to stop before something else goes wrong..._

When the bunny turned his attention back to the fight, he was horrified to see that Freddy had joined in as well. He ripped the vixen away from Foxy and pushed her into one of the tables, before picking up a chair and throwing it at her. Luckily for her, it missed, but only by a few inches.

 _Whoa, what's gotten into Freddy?_

Bonnie was surprised. He'd never seen Freddy THAT angry before, and he'd seen him pretty angry. He then looked back at the blue bunny, who had tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

 _That's it. I need to stop this..._

Fred had been watching from the other side of the room in complete shock. His servos were searing and anger began pulsing through him.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, the sheer volume of his voice stopping everyone dead in their tracks. "YOU FOUR! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUT IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW, I PROMISE TO TAKE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU APART, PIECE BY PIECE!"

Bon gasped at the threat, but the red fox seemed to only take it as a challenge.

"Why don't ye' make us!" he yelled, charging toward Fred.

Bon gasped once more as the fox came closer and closer to Fred. She shut her eyes and waited for him to attack. But before he could strike, Fred brought his fist into the fox's mid section, stopping the buccaneer in his tracks and making him crash to the floor with a thud. Fred glanced down at the defeated fox before looking back at the others.

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Foxy!" the purple bunny called. The larger bear growled. He gave Fred an stern look, before looking back at the fox. He didn't want to let these imposters win, but he also didn't want to see his friends get hurt.

"This isn't over." he replied angrily, before giving a gesture to his friends to retreat.

"To Parts and Service, the four of you! I'll let Mr. Fazworth decide what to do with you." Fred yelled, stomping his foot next to the fox's head. He quickly picked himself up and followed his friends back to the room of which they first found themselves in, growling at Vix as he passed.

"Are you okay?" Chi asked Vix as she helped her friend, who was still slumped against the table, back to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She then turned her attention to Bon, who was still cowering under a table and on the verge tears.

"How 'bout you Bon...how're you holding up?" Vix asked, kneeling down to her.

"St-St-Stomach…h-h-hurts." Bon uttered, shakily. Tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks.

"Aww, come here." Vix said, putting her arms around the blue belle, letting the bunny cried softly into her shouldder. Bon didn't want to cry in front of her friends, but she couldn't stop herself. The pain and fear was just too much for her to bare.

"From now on," Fred said, walking up to his friends, "nobody goes near those things. They're dangerous, and obviously can't be trusted. I don't know who they are or what they're doing here, but I'll make sure to ask Mr. Fazworth the first chance I get." He paused for a brief moment. "If I find catch any of you going near them, you'll have me to answer to. Now, I recommend that everyone get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

The three girls nodded and, with that, did just as Fred had told them. They all climbed onto the stage and lay down next to one another. Bon was still in Vix's arms when she closed her eyes.

"Good night Bon." said Vix with a smile, letting go of the blue belle bunny.

"G-Good night."

Unbeknownst to them, a tall figure had witnessed the whole thing from the prize corner. Slowly, the mystirious figure sunk into the darkness and out of sight.

* * *

Back in the Parts and Service room, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were all reflecting on what just happened. They stayed silent for what seemed like hours, before Freddy spoke.

"Well...I think it would be a good idea for us to get some rest."

The others agreed and one by one, they fell asleep. Bonnie, being the last to shut his eyes, could only remembered the terrified look on the blue bunny's face from only a few moments ago.

 _I'm so sorry…_

* * *

"I knew I'd get to them sooner or later. Freddy can be so easy to control, even Foxy with enough time. Time. That's all I need."


	3. Flour Fiasco

**Hey, everybody both old and new to my story. Yes, it's another reboot! I hope that you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter is a very special edition, as I'm actually finishing and uploading it at my cabin… or at least that's what I said in the original chapter. Either way, this one was thought up and written at the cabin and I must say, It's gone through a TON of changes over this stories development. But I'll leave that for the story to express. Time for a Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own this disclaimer thing I've been doing. This idea actually belongs to Zerothekitsune, who BTW has some amazing FNAF stories up on his profile. #JustSay'in. Anyway, all the FNAF content belongs to Scott. C.**

* * *

That night, as his friends slept slept, Bonnie continued to think about the blue bunny from just a few hours ago. For some reason, he just couldn't get her off his mind. He felt so guilty about what happened earlier.

 _It's my fault. She never meant to run into me. I should've watched where I was going... Maybe I should go out there and apologize..._

Bonnie got up and peered out from under the door. It was pitch black, and those...whoever they were, would probably beat the tar out of him if they saw him walking around, especially at night.

 _No...I'll wait until tomorrow night. Then I'll scout out the place a little…_

The purple bunny thought about it a little more, before finally drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day, Bon and Vix were sitting at one of the tables chatting away, when Fred came up to them. "I just got a call from Mr. Fazworth and he told me he'll be here at noon today. I want everyone to be ready for him." he said in a very leader-ish sort of way.

"You got it, Fred!" Vix said cheerfully, giving the bear the thumbs up. When Fred left, Vix and Bon resumed their conversation. "Oh, I hope Mr. Fazworth can fix me." Vix said, looking at the rips in her arm caused by that awful fox.

"I'm sure he'll be able to." Bon replied with a fake smile. She was still hurting from when the red fox attacked her, too.

 _I hope I never see those_ _ **things**_ _ever again._..

Bon could still vividly remember the purple bunny she ran into just before the fight. For some reason, she couldn't get his face out of her head...

She was brought back to reality by a scream and a loud thud coming from the kitchen. "What was that?" the blue bunny asked.

"Sounded like Chi. C'mon!"

Bon and Vix ran into the kitchen only to see Chi lying on the floor, covered from head to toe in flower. The bag the flower came in was lying empty on top of her. She looked very funny! The two tried not to laugh as Chi picked herself up. "A-Are you ok?" Bon asked, giggling a little.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." the yellow chick replied, pulling the now empty bag off her head. Bon couldn't take it anymore and doubled over laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Chi.

"T-Take a look at yourself." said Vix, starting to crack up as well. Chi looked down and was surprised to see that she was as white as Vix.

"Oh dear, I look like a ghost!" she exclaimed. "I can't be seen like this when Mr. Fazworth comes to check on us. I need to get cleaned up!" She looked back up at her friends who were still laughing. Chi began to feel frustrated. They didn't seem to care one bit! "C'mon guys, it's not that funny."

"I-It's pretty funny." laughed Vix, "All you need are a pair of ears and you'd look just like me!"

"H-Here, let me!" Bon laughed as she pulled the feathers on Chi's head into two small tufts, making them look like little fox ears. "There, now you really look like Vix!" Bon laughed as she stepped back to admire her work. Chi blushed, feeling very embarrassed. She walked out of the kitchen in shame, leaving the fox and bunny alone, as well as a trail of flowery footprints behind her.

"Ah, that made me feel SO much better." Vix chuckled as she began to calm down.

"Y-Yeah," Bon giggled. "but I think we really should help her clean off though."

"You go," Vix replied, "I'll clean up the mess in here. Just follow the trail of flower and it will lead you right to her." Bon couldn't help but giggle at the fox's remark as she left the room.

* * *

Chi was walking down the hall that lead to the Parts and Service room when she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Chi, wait!" Bon said with a smile.

"What do you want?" she replied, grumpily. She didn't want to be bugged anymore about looking like Vix.

"I'm here to help you get cleaned up, silly." Chi turned around, and looked at the bunny angrily.

" _I_ don't need help from a silly, little, bunny like you." she said, rudely " _I_ can do it myself."

Bon frowned, but was persisted none the less. "Aw, c'mon, let me help you out. You won't finish by the time Mr. Fazworth gets here without me." Bon said, innocently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chi asked, even angrier now than before. She thought Bon was implying that she was incompetent.

"N-Nothing, I was just trying to-"

"I SAID NO! I don't need your help! Go bother someone else, you stupid bunny!" Chi yelled, turning around and continuing to the Parts and Service room. She was too angry to care about what she said or did, and certainly didn't care about the four animatronics inside. Bon's ears drooped, but still, she tried once again.

"But-"

That's when Chi snapped. She turned around and slapped Bon across the face as hard as she could. "I said GO AWAY!" Bon's eyes began to water as she rubbed her hurt cheek.

"O-Okay..." she whimpered, sadly.

"Stupid bunny." Chi muttered to herself, though not quiet enough for Bon not to hear her. The saddened bunny turned to hide her watery eyes and scurried quickly away.

* * *

"I SAID NO!"

These words woke Bonnie up from his deep sleep. Whoever that was had been yelling from outside the Parts and Service room. Bonnie, ever so quiet as to not wake his friends, made his way over to the door and opened just a crake so that he could see what was going on. And what he saw made his servos sizzle.

It was that chicken animatronic that he had ripped away from Foxy last night. Deep down, he knew that if he hadn't done so, Foxy would have definitely torn her to shreds out of rage. But he noticed that something was different about her.

Well, it didn't take a genius to figure see that her feathers had gone completely white. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. Heck, she looked like she WAS a ghost! Behind her was the blue bunny, who looked surprisingly sad, as if she were a child who'd just been scolded by her parents.

The next few seconds went by in slow motion for Bonnie as he watched the chicken, obviously in frustration, slap the bunny across the face.

"I said GO AWAY!" the chicken yelled. Bonnie was in shock.

 _How could that she be so mean to her friend? She looked like she was only trying to help..._

"Stupid bunny." she muttered as the blue bunny walked sadly away. Bonnie went from shocked to furious.

 _What did she just call her?_

He ducked back down and pretended to be asleep as the chicken stomped in, grabbed a rag and some polish, and stomped out.

 _I wonder what's eating her._..

* * *

Bon had been right. Chi had spent the rest of the morning trying to clean the flower off of her, but too little avail. She was still half covered in the stupid stuff and knew that Mr. Fazworth would be here soon. Just as she was about to give up, Fred walked in, and was very surprised at what he saw. "Ch-Chi, what happened?"

The chick looked down in embarrassment, before looking back at Fred. "I...had a little accident in the kitchen."

"Are you okay?" Fred asked. Aside from being her friend, he couldn't imagine what Mr. Fazworth would say if he saw her like this. Chi nodded, but didn't dare make eye contact with the bear. She was too embarrassed about being seen like this. Fred could tell, but he felt that there was more to this story than Chi was letting on. "Here, let me help you get cleaned up." the bear offered.

"Thanks."

* * *

Bon felt awful about what had happened. She never meant to hurt Chi's feeling's. She was just making a little joke, that's all. She wanted to cry so much, but she knew the chick would never let her live it down if she found out. Even still, a tear began to run down her face. She quickly wiped it away, only to feel the sting of Chi's slap on her cheek once again.

 _No! Don't cry, you stupid bunny!_

Bon felt as though she was just about to break, when she heard a voice that made her instantly correct her posture and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Hello?"

Bon poked her head around the corner only to see...- "Mr. Fazworth!" she cried excitedly, running up to the man and greeting him with a hug. The others soon followed. Fred and Chi, who was still half covered in flower, ran into the front part of the restaurant, followed by Vix.

"Hello, Mr. Fazworth. How are you on this fine day?" Fred asked politely, though secretly hoping that the man wouldn't notice Chi's condition. Mr. Fazworth smiled.

"Very well. How have the four of you been fairing?"

"Well...err... We had a slight 'issue' last night." Fred replied, worriedly.

Mr. Fazworth raised an eyebrow. "What sort of issue?"

"W-Well, you see, there seems to be a second set of...well...I guess, us, in the building...and they attacked us...and if it weren't for Vix's quick thinking, we would probably have been torn to shreds." Vix stood up a little straighter. She felt quiet proud of herself. "However, she's going to need some...m-minor repairs. I hope that's not too much of a problem." Fred said as the fox showed where her fur had been torn off, revealing the endoskeleton underneath. Mr. Fazworth was very surprised. "Please, tell us sir. Who are these impostors?" Fred asked.

"Well," he began, "those 'impostors' are actually the older models of you four. They were shut down a while ago and they're here in case any of you need spare parts. As for Vix, I believe that I can get someone in here to repair your fur, but it might take a while. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Vix replied cheerfully. Mr. Fazworth smiled, before turning his attention to Chi.

"Oh my, you look like you've been rolling in flower all morning."

"That's because she was!" Vix laughed. Bon kept silent, as did Chi. She was still angry at the bunny and vixen for making her feel silly, and was trying to think of a way to get back at them. Just then, Mr. Fazworth remembered something.

"Oh, that's right! I have something to give each of you!" he said excitedly, running back out to his car. He came back with a box labeled 'FRAGILE.' He opened it up and started giving out the contents inside the box to each of them.

He gave a microphone to Fred, a pink cupcake to Chi, a shiny, red guitar to Bon and a huge storybook to Vix.

"Wow! Thanks!" Bon said happily as she admired her brand new intrument.

"Very nice, indeed." Fred commented.

"Now that you have these, I recommend you start practicing some songs I had written for you." Mr. Fazworth passed the bear a book full of songs.

Fred was confused. "Practice? For what?

Mr. Fazworth chuckled. "Oh, yes. I don't believe I had a chance to tell you last night. The three of you," Mr. Fazworth said, pointing to Fred, Bon and Chi. "are going to be the stars of the stage. You'll be performing for the children in the main room." Bon's eyes lit up at hearing those words. She was going to be a star?!

…Not that she was really sure what a 'star' was, but the thought of it made her feel all giddy inside either way. Vix sighed. She felt left out. Why couldn't she perform on the stage too? "Wh-What am I going to do?" she asked, hoping she'd be given a roll like her friends.

"You," Mr. Fazworth explained, "are going to be telling stories to the children when they come to see you in that room over there." The man pointed to a room that had a large, colorful sign hanging above it that read 'KIDS COVE.'

"Really?" Vix said excitedly. She would get to tell stories to all the kids? Now that sounded like fun!

"Now, before I go, I believe that I should introduce you to the other two animatronics that I didn't get a chance to look at last night." He motioned the four to follow him, which they did, right into a room with the words 'Prize Corner' above it. There were two boxes sitting in the corner.

"What's in there?" Bon asked, tilting her head.

"Say hello to the Balloon Boy!" Mr. Fazworth exclaimed as he open the box. There stood a smaller, young looking animatronic wearing a colorful shirt and matching hat. With the flick of a switch in the animatronic's back panel, the small animatronic turned on.

"Hello!" Balloon Boy said in a child like voice, "My name's Balloon Boy!" Bon 'awwed' at the sight of this new animatronic. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Hello, Balloon Boy." said Fred politely, "My name's Fred, and this is Bon, Chi, Vix and that man right there is Mr. Fazworth, our owner."

"Hello everybody!" said Balloon Boy happily. He gazed at the others with excitement.

"Vix," said Mr. Fazworth, "Balloon Boy will be helping you in the Kids Cove. When he's not working with you, he will be standing at the entrance greeting the customers and giving out balloons. As such, I'm trusting you to keep him safe and out of harms way." Vix smiled and nodded.

"You can count on me!" the white fox cheered.

"And last, but certainly not least," Mr. Fazworth said, opening up the next, more brightly colored box "let me introduce you all to the Marionette!" A tall, lanky looking animatronic rose from the box. Bon felt a chill go though her circuits as she gazed up at it. This animatronic was all black, with a colorful, smiling mask that, while it did look rather funny, gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Hello there," the Marionette said with a soothing voice. "I am the Marionette. You must be Fred, Chi, Bon, Vix and Balloon Boy. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The others were certainly impressed with these two new animatronics.

"Well, I think the six of you will get along fine." Mr. Fazworth said, happily. "Go back to what you were doing, but remember to practice those songs."

The five of them nodded and left the room. "Follow me," Vix said cheerfully to Balloon Boy, "I'll show you around."

"Okie-dokie _Vixey._ " Vix smiled at the pet name as she led the small animatronic to the Kids Cove to get started on the tour. Mr. Fazworth smiled. But before he left, he turned to the Marionette.

"Pst. Mari," he whispered

"Yes, sir," the Marionette replied, coming up from his box once again.

"Keep an eye on the others. Their are four older animatronics are in this building are here with you six. Their names are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. They're already on bad terms with the others and I'm trusting you to keep all of them safe." Mr. Fazworth explained.

"Yes sir, of course sir." the puppet replied before sinking down into his box. With that, Mr. Fazworth walked out of the pizzeria, quite satisfied with his work. There was just one thing that had him curious.

 _How did those four wake up?_

* * *

For the rest of that day, Fred, Bon and Chi practiced their songs while Vix showed Balloon Boy around and practiced reading the stories from her book.

Bon, in spite of being super excited to start practicing, was struggling to play the simplest notes on her guitar. She'd often freeze, trying to think of the next notes to play, which made her music sound off. Chi began to snicker.

 _Not so happy now, are you?_

On top of all that, Bon was still feeling sad about what the bird had called her. The more she thought about it, the sadder she felt. When they were done, Chi decided to get some payback. As Bon tried to practice some chords for one of their songs, Chi came up behind her very quietly and...-

"BOO!" she yelled loudly, frightening the blue belle bunny.

"Ahh!" Bon screamed as she scrambled under one of the tables. When she realized that it was Chi who had scared her, she felt more embarrassed than scared.

"Ha! Gotcha, scaredy bunny!" she called. Bon's sadness only continued to grow.

"That wasn't funny!" she said, trying not to show her face to Chi.

"You're right," Chi said, faking sympathy. "It was hilarious!"

Bon felt very embarrassed. Chi continued to laughing hysterically at the bunny's misfortune as Bon walked sadly away, and was still laughing when Balloon Boy entered the room. "What's so funny?" he asked innocently. Chi explained what had happened. Balloon Boy laughed.

"You're right, that _is_ hilarious!" Chi then had another idea.

"Hey," she said to Balloon Boy, "wanna help me scare Vix too?"

Balloon Boy nodded excitedly. "Yes, yes!" he said with a smile. He couldn't have known how badly Chi hurt Bon earlier today and scaring her was only making her feel worse. Chi grinned and the two went to go find Vix.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Kids Cove**_

Vix was just about to doze off. She had been reading and looking after Balloon Boy all afternoon. She was excited to read the stories to the kids went they opened in a few weeks. She was just drifting off to sleep when...-

"BOO!" yelled two voices from behind her. Vix jumped and yelped in surprise, only to realize that it was Chi and Balloon Boy who had scared her.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, you two." she said, rather annoyed. Just then, Fred came in.

"Have any of you seen Bon?" he asked. The three of them shook their heads.

"Why?" asked Vix.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"Well, she couldn't have gone far." Vix respond, though she couldn't help but worry, just a little.

"She'll turn up eventually." Chi said, nonchalantly. She couldn't care less about where the bunny was, as long as she wasn't around her. "I'm sure we'll see her, bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning."

Vix was rather annoyed by how little Chi cared about where their friend was. "Hmm, I guess you're right." Fred yawned, turning to leave. He was rather tired and didn't feel like looking for the bunny right now.

Vix however, was worried. She felt that Bon wasn't just playing around. What if something bad had happened to her? Even still, she was far too tired to get up and go searching for the blue belle. Maybe Chi was right. Bon would probably show up in the morning.

"Goodnight, you two." Chi yawned as she followed Fred back to the stage for some shut eye.

"Goodnight." Vix said. But as she fell asleep, the thought of where Bon was played on her mind.

 _I hope she turns up soon._


	4. First Meeting (DX)

**Hey everybody, it's betabug01. Back with another reboot. I hope you enjoyed the last one of these I did, or even bothered to read it, as these reboots do kinda have something to do with the story, though it's mainly just clean up. And if you're new here, then welcome! I sincerely hope you stick around for more! Now, with all that out of the way, I see no reason to not get this story rolling. Except for the disclaimer, of course!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Five Nights at Freddy's characters or universe. All those things belong to Scott C. Maybe one day I will, but not today. I do however own this story, so that's something, right?**

* * *

Bonnie waited until about midnight to carry out his plan. He quietly got out of his spot in the Parts and Service room, doing his best to not wake is friends, and tip-toed out of the room and down the hall. He decided to check the party rooms first, as they were right outside the Parts and Serivice room. When he walked into one of them, he was very impressed with what he saw. The room was very big and brightly colored. It had a large table in the middle with a colorful table cloth on it and chairs lining both sides. He then took a look around.

 _Nope, she's not here._

He then moved on to the next room. This party room had a similar look to the last one, but strangly enough, had a large, square vent in the wall near the floor.

 _How...odd..._

Bonnie looked around.

 _No, not here either..._

The bunny sighed. At this rate, he'd be here all night trying to find her! He was about to leave when...

* _ **Bang**_ *

A soft banging noise caught his attention.

 _What was that? It sounds like it's coming from...inside the wall...?_

He put his ear against the wall and listened closely.

 _ ***Bang-bang***_

There it was again! He followed the sound closely and eventualy made it to the vent. Whatever was in there must not have been happy with the noise it was making. He peered inside and what he saw gave him a little more than a shock. In fact, it gave him a hard kick to the face.

* * *

Bon woke up feeling very stiff and sore. She was about to sit up when...

* _ **Bonk**_ *

She bonked her head against something hard, flat and metal. She then remembered where she was; the vent in Party Room 2. She had come here to get away from Chi and her mean jokes.

 _Stupid Bunny...Scardy Bunny..._

Those words echoed through Bon's head. She wished she never had laughed at Chi. A small tear started the roll down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

 _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry._

The blue bunny decided to get out of this uncomfortable vent and go back to the stage to get some sleep. She was going to be practicing songs all day tomorrow and wanted to be wide awake. Bon began to wiggle her way out of the vent, when things went from bad to worse for her.

 _C'mon... Oh no..._

It was then she realized something...

She was stuck.

"Oh no." she sighed as she began to kick and flail around in an attempt to break free of her square, metal prison. What would her friends say if they found her stuck in a vent? Nothing good, that's for sure. The little bunny kicked more and more until one of her feet finally connect with something.

"Oops," she said sheepishly, "S-Sorry."

But then Bon realized something...-

"U-Um...excuse me...can you help me out, please? I'm kinda...stuck." She heard a muffled voice that sounded like an agreement, before feeling a pull on her legs. After a moment, she was pulled free, but not in the most elegant of fashions. Whoever was pulling her out had pulled a little _too_ hard, causing and her rescuer to tumble backwards into the room.

 ***Thud!***

Bon lay on her stomach, a bit dazed from the whole thing. Strangley enough, her landing was surprisingly...

...soft...?

"Ooooh, my head." said a voice that was most unfrimilliar to her. She opened her eyes and froze in fear from what she saw. There she was, lying on top of and staring face-to-face with...

...the purple bunny...

 _ ***gulp***_

* * *

Bonnie rubbed his head. He had banged it pretty hard against the floor trying to pull the trapped bunny out of the vent. "Ooooh, my head." he groaned, opening his eyes.

He was quiet surprised to see the blue bunny lying on top of him, staring at him face-to-face. His ruby eyes locked with her emerald ones, giving him a moment to admire them. They were the purest things he'd ever seen.

This moment didn't last long though, as the blue bunny jumped up, off him and ran backward toward the corner of the room.

"S-Stay away from me!" the little bunny cried. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Bonnie got up and began to aproach her.

"Hey, d-don't worry. I'm not-"

* _ **SMACK**_ *

The blue bunny slapped him across the face, hard. Bonnie was more surprised than anything. "H-Hey, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek. The blue bunny took a step back.

"I-I said stay away! I know all about you four." She continued to back up. "You're dangerous! You can't be trusted! And you and I, we have nothing in common!" she finished, feeling her back finally reach the wall.

"Well, that's not true." Bonnie said, getting closer to her. "I-I mean, we're both...um...hmm..." The purple bunny thought for a moment. "We're both bunnies." he finally said sheepishly, taking another step closer.

"I said stay away!" the blue bunny cried. Out of fear, she drove her fist into Bonnie's stomach. The purple bunny stumbled back in pain. How could such a small bunny be so strong?

"Agh! What's the big idea?" he asked. He was more confused than angry at her sudden out burst, and continued to walk closer to the blue bunny.

"Get away from me, you monster!" she cried.

 _Me? A monster?_

Bonnie stopped, not four feet away from his blue counterpart, only for her to slide down the wall, covering her ears with her eyes. Bonnie was even more confused.

Did she really think he was a monster?

The blue bunny shook in fear as Bonnie got eye level with her, raising one of her ears. Her eye's were closed tightly as tears rolled down her red cheeks. The bunny opened one of her eyes and looked at Bonnie once more, quivering even harder at how close he was.

* * *

To say that Bon was scared was the biggest understatement of the year. Bon was absolutely terrified. She knew that this _thing_ would probably, no, _definitely_ destroy her. It would probably tear her open and rip her servos out, or slowly dismantle her, peace by peace, to make it all the more painful. Bon could hear him get closer and closer and knew she couldn't hold back the tears much longer. Slowly, they began to roll down her face as she shut her eyes and waited for the worst.

But then, something happened that Bon wasn't expecting. She felt one of her ears being raised and slowly opened an eye, only to see that the purple bunny was now right in front of her. He had a confused expression on his face. Bon was too scared to say anything. She shook with fear and closed her eye again.

"P-Please," he began "don't be afraid of me." Bon opened one eye again. "I'm not a monster...and I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Please, don't be scared." Bon opened her other eye, though tears still rolled down her cheeks. "Their, that's better." the bunny said with a small smile. "I don't believe I've introduce myself. My name's Bonnie. Bonnie the bunny."

* * *

Bonnie looked at the blue bunny. She had both eyes open once again, though they were still cascading with tears and filled with fear. Even when scared, her eyes were still the most pure and innocent ones he'd ever seen. Finally, she spoke. "M-My name's B-Bon." she stuttered. Bonnie smiled.

"Bon." he repeated. "That's a nice name. I like that. Bon the bunny." Bon blushed a little. No one had ever said something like that to her before.

"T-Thank you." she said, nervously. "Y-You have a v-very nice name too." Bonnie smiled a little more. He then looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry that I scared you. I really am...It's just...I came looking for you...to apologise for what happened the other day. I'm sorry for what Foxy did to you and your friends. He can get very angry sometimes and...when he saw you run into me, he thought you were attacking me." Bonnie explained. "And then when that chicken attacked him, I'm sorry I had to do what I did. Even though it was two against one, when Foxy get's mad..." Bonnie chuckled again. "well, let's just say he get's _really_ mad. I would've hated to see him hurt them..."

Bon was shocked. She felt bad now for calling this bunny a monster. He actually seemed really nice. "Th-That's ok." she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry for what my friends did to yours." There was a long pause before either of them spoke again. "Thanks for getting me out of that vent." Bon said, sheepishly.

"That's alright." Bonnie responded with a smile, "But what were you doing in there, anyway? Surely that's not a place for someone like you." Bon felt a pang in her heart as she remembered why she was in the vent in the first place, and began to feel both very sad and embarrassed. She couldn't tell Bonnie why she was really in there. He'd laugh at her for sure. She needed an excuse, and fast!

"U-Um...I w-was...wondering...where it led to." she said, not being able to think of anything else to say. She wasn't a very good liar.

"O-Oh, well, that's pretty brave of you." Bonnie replied. Bon couldn't believe her ears.

 _That worked!?_

"Th-Thanks." she said. "I'm sorry for calling you a monster," Bon then looked down in shame. "And for hurting you. I-I was just so...scared." Bon felt like she was about to cry again, but held it back. Bonnie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it." he said, smiling a little more. "I've gotta admit, you're _way_ stronger than you look. N-No offence..." Bon smiled. She didn't feel very strong right now. She felt like their was a heavy weight on her shoulders that was threatening to crush her.

"Th-Thanks..."

Bonnie looked at his newly made friend. She seemed to be all sorts of shaken and sad right now, and he couldn't blame her. He'd probably feel the same way in her shoes. Bon then felt another feeling inside her, one that she had forgotten about during the whole ordeal. She let out an adorable, little yawn.

"You sound like you could use a rest." said Bonnie with a small smile.

"Y-Yeah, I could." Bon said, yawning again. "I really need...to get...some...*yawn*...sleep..."

With that, a physically and emotionally exhausted Bon fell into a deep slumber. Bonnie could only smile at the sight of the blue bunny sleeping. She looked so...

...peaceful...

Very carefully, as not to wake her up, Bonnie lifted Bon up and carried her to the front stage, gently laying her down before taking a step back.

"Goodnight, Bon. Hope to see you again." he whispered. Feeling happy to have made a new friend and amend his mistakes, he quietly walked away from the stage, down the hall and back to the Parts and Service room.

* * *

 _ **Back inside the Parts and Service room...**_

Bonnie walked into the Parts and Service room to find all but one of his friends asleep.

Foxy.

 _Uh oh._

"Where have ye' been, lad? I was beggin'in thought one of those landlubbers got ye' in yer sleep." Bonnie gulped. He wasn't very good at lying, but had to come up with something, and quick!

"W-Well, y'see, Foxy...I couldn't fall asleep, s-so I took a little walked around." Bonnie finally managed to say. He waited anxiously for the fox to reply.

"Well, I guess thars no 'arm in that. But be warned matey, if those wrenched impostors don' catch ye an' skin ye alive, ol' Freddy over thar will if he found out otherwise. And I won' stop him from doin' so." Bonnie nodded and gulped again.

"R-Right." With that, the two of them went to sleep.

"I'll see ye' in the mornin', laddie." Foxy yawned.

"S-See you then." Bonnie replied, nervously. He sighed as the fox lay back down and fell asleep once more. He was just glad his little lie had worked.

 _That was a close one..._

* * *

From the shadows, a figure appeared. "So, it seems that little Bonnie wants to make things difficult for me. Well, I do like myself a good challenge. Sleep well, little bunny, but know this. Your days are coming to an end." With that, the figure disappeared into the darkness.


	5. A Bad Day For A Blue Belle

**Hello everybody! It's betabug01 here, back with another reboot of a chapter. This chapter was originally a little harder to write, but I liked the way it turned out and I hope you all enjoy it. As with every reboot, there's not to much to say this time around, other than if you're new, welcome! I hope you're enjoying the story so far and decide to continue reading, as well as leave a nice little review telling me what you thought. Contrary to popular belief, I do read every review I get and take them to heart, so please, by all means! Just don't be one of these trolls who tells me I have the vocabulary of a forth grader, because that kind of talk isn't appreciated, and your review will be removed, and subsequently ignored. I have that kind of power. So anyway, enough talk let's the show on the road! But first, Disclaimer Time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any characters in that series. I would like to. But as humans, we all want what we can't have. I do own this story though. That's about as good as it's going to get. Oh, well...oh yeah, the story.**

* * *

"Bon...Bon...BON!" Bon woke up with a start, momentarily forgetting where she was. She was surprised to be staring face to face with Vix. "Where were you?" the fox asked with a concerned look on her muzzle. Bon had to think fast.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked innocently, putting on her best 'confused face.' Vix answered almost immediately.

"Where did you go last night? I was so worried about you." Bon felt her circuits run cold. She knew that if she told Vix that she was with Bonnie last night, she would be in a great deal of trouble.

"I-I was sleeping in one of the party rooms. I-I thought it would be nice and quiet in there." the bunny replied, nervously. Would Vix even believe that? The fox looked the blue belle in the eye suspiciously.

Then, she smiled. "Well, I'm just glad you're safe. I thought one of those awful, discussing things might have taken you apart in the middle of the night." she said, hugging Bon tightly. Bon was both shocked and glad that her lie had worked.

"Heh heh, c'mon Vix. Those rusty, old things can barely operate. They couldn't tear us apart if they tried." It really hurt Bon on the inside to say that, but she couldn't let Vix know the truth. Vix then let go.

"Anyway, what's on the schedule today?" Bon asked, trying to change the subject. Before Vix could answer, Fred walked in.

"Good morning everyone!" he boomed. "Ah, Bon, there you are! I thought you would turn up in the morning. If you don't mind me asking, where were you last night? Vix was rather worried about you."

Before Bon could speak, Vix answered for her. "She was sleeping in one of the party rooms." she replied, cheerfully. Bon gulped and looked at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry," Bon said, sadly. "I didn't mean to cause you all worry. I was just really tired, and..." Fred smiled.

"That's all right Bon, no harm done." he said, happily. "Just as long as you're safe and sound." Just then, Chi came to the stage.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. Her eyes then fell on Bon and her smile subsequently faltered slightly. She still wasn't happy with the blue bunny, and wanted to make that as clear as possible. Bon could feel the birds eyes pierce her.

Is Chi still angry at me?

Before anyone could say anything, Fred spoke again. "Well, we have a very busy day today. Bon and Chi," Both girls looked up at Fred, and gave him their full attention. "I need the two of you practice some songs today while I take care of some important work in the office." The two nodded, though Bon was nervous. She hoped that Chi wouldn't be upset over what happened yesterday.

"Vix, I need you and Balloon Boy to decorate the Kids Cove later today. There's going to be a truck coming by that will drop off some boxes full of decorations. Mr. Fazworth said you can put them up in whatever fashion you like."

"I'll tell BB right away." the vixen said, excitedly.

"Chi," Fred continued. "at around two o'clock, I need you to unpack some dishes in the back and take them to the kitchen. They're very fragile, so be extra careful." Chi nodded. "I'm on it!"

"What should I do?" Bon asked, hoping she'd get a cool job too.

"Bon, you will practice your guitar. I'll call you if we need help." the blue belle bunny nodded sadly. She wished she could have an important job like the others.

Oh well...I guess I DO need some practice...

"Okay everyone," Fred said with a smile. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

"Bonnie...Bonnie...BONNIE!"

Bonnie woke up in a similar fashion to Bon, and was met face to face with Chica.

"Good morning, sleepy head." she giggled.

"Oh good, you're up." said Freddy, whose face was much more serious. "Now Bonnie, you know I like to cut to the chase, so tell us..." The bear looked Bonnie right in the eye, as if he was conducting a police interrogation. "Where were you last night? When Chica noticed you were gone, she thought you had been taken by those...impostors and broken up. You had her very worried." The bunny looked over at Chica, who blushed slightly, and gulped. He hadn't meant to worry her. He was only trying to apologise to Bon.

"W-Where was I?" he repeated. "W-Well I couldn't sleep last night...s-so I decided to take a little walk around." Freddy's temper began to rise. He could tell Bonnie was hiding something.

"Bonnie...I'm in no mood for games. Now tell me," Freddy's normal blue eyes went black with white irises. "Where...were...you...last...night?" Bonnie gulped again. Before he could say anything however, Foxy spoke up.

"Aye Freddy, he be speakin' the truth." Freddy turned to Foxy.

"And how do you know?" Foxy looked at Freddy, unfazed by the bears intimidating eyes.

"Because I was up las' night when he walked in. The lad told me exactly what he be tellin' ye." Freddy glanced at Chica, before looking back at Bonnie. He 'hmmm'd' as he closed his eyes, thinking about what Foxy had told him. When he opened them, they had returned to their normal colour.

"Well, if Foxy says you were just out walking around and not with one of those impostors, then I guess I have no reason to not believe you." Bonnie breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"However," Freddy continued, causing Bonnie to tense up again. "If I do catch you trying anything funny with those...things, well...it'll take ten Foxy's to save you. Am I clear?" he asked.

"C-Crystal." Bonnie said nervously, before uttering a fake laugh. "B-Besides, what could those puny pushovers possible do to us, anyway?" It pained Bonnie to say that, but he couldn't give his friends any idea's about what he'd really done last night.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way," Freddy said, changing the subject, "It's time to get down to business. We need to take back our place on the stage." Bonnie felt his heart sink at hearing these words.

 _Oh dear...I hope Bon's having a better time..._

* * *

Unfortunately, Bon was having the opposite of a 'better time.' She and Chi had been practicing for hours, but Bon still wasn't getting any better at playing her guitar. She often missed notes and stuttered during songs while trying to fix her mistakes. Chi was getting fed up with the bunny's constant mess ups. When they finished their last song, she spoke rudely to Bon.

"If you can't play guitar properly, maybe I should tell Fred to put you in the Part and Service room with the other useless junk. You might feel more at home in there." Bon looked down in shame, before looking back at Chi.

"It's harder than it looks, you know." she retaliated. She was getting tired of Chi's teasing.

"It's harder than it looks." Chi repeated in a mocking tone of voice. "Oh, what do you know? Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." And she walked haughtily away, leaving the bunny alone. Bon couldn't believe her ears, which had since flopped sadly down on either side of her face.

Useless junk...Parts and Service...

Her heart sank. Chi's words made the little blue belle feel absolutely awful.

I'm not useless...am I...?

Bon could feel tears welling up in her eyes again, and they had just begun to roll down her cheeks, when she heard a voice that made her mood change.

"Bon, can you help me, please?"

That was Vix! Bon quickly wiped the tears from her face and ran to help her friend. Finally, someone needed her help! Someone needed her! Bon was so excited, she ran into the Kids Cove and...-

*SLAM!*

...right into Vix, causing both animatronics falling back paint bottles went every where. Luckily, none of them opened. "Oww...my head." Bon muttered as she sat up, and looked at the fallen fox. "S-Sorry," she said, sheepishly. Vix sat up.

"That's all right Bon," the fox replied, rubbing her hear. "accidents happen. I-" Balloon Boy then came running to Vix's side.

"Vixey! Vixey! Are you all right?" he asked worriedly as he hugged her tightly. He then glared at Bon. "Why did you hurt Vixey?" Vix was the next one to shoot a glare, only this one was at Balloon Boy.

"Balloon Boy! Where's your manners? It was an accident. Now apologise to Bon right now!" Balloon Boy's anger quickly vanished, and he looked sadly at his feet.

"I-I'm sorry, Bon-Bon." he said, sadly.

"It's alright..." Bon replied with a small smile.

"Anyway, can you help me and Balloon Boy with these decorations?" Vix asked. Bon was overjoyed at this question.

"O-Oh, y-yes! Please!" she said with a wide grin.

And with that, Bon, Vix and Balloon Boy spent a wonderful afternoon decorating the Kids Cove, joking and laughing as they did.

* * *

When they were finally done, Vix spoke to gratefully to Bon. "Thanks for helping us Bon. I'm sorry Balloon Boy got angry at you. He's very caring." she explained.

"That's alright." Bon replied, smiling a little.

I wish I knew someone that caring...

"Anyways," Vix continued, "I have one more job for you."

"Oh yes, anything." Bon said, eagerly.

"Can you take away that junk over there?" Vix pointed to a sizable pile of boxes in the corner of the room. "Just put them in the trash at the back of the restaurant. I have no use for them." Bon smiled.

"Sure thing, Vixey" the bunny teased playfully as she picked up the boxes. She was surprised by how heavy they were. "W-What's in these?" the bunny asked, struggling to lift the heavy load.

"Oh, just some useless scrap pieces from the decorations." Bon couldn't help but flinch at hearing those words. "Thanks again, Bon-Bon." Vix teased back with a smile as Bon left the room.

"Bye, Bon-Bon!" Balloon Boy called as she left.

"Bye, Balloon Boy!" Bon called back. Despite the rocky start, she quite liked the young animatronic.

"Wow, Vixey. She's really nice." Balloon Boy said, admirably.

"I'm glad you think so dear. But you musn't jump to conclusions like that. Anger can do some dangerous things to an animatronic when you let it get out of hand."

"Sorry." Balloon Boy said sadly, looking down at his feet in disgrace.

"That's all right. Come on, let's finish cleaning up." Vix replied, patting her friend on the back. She was glad that she was able to teach the smaller animatronic right from wrong, and was even more glad to know that he and Bon had become fast friends.

"Okie-doikie!"

* * *

As Bon walked down the hall with her heavy pile of boxes, her mind began to wander.

Useless...scrap...junk...

Those words reminded her of the things that Chi had said earlier. She couldn't help but feel worse about the whole situation. She was honestly trying her best to play guitar. She couldn't understand why Chi was being so-

*CRASH!*

Bon had been so busy thinking about what Chi had said, she hadn't been watching where she was going and had run into something. Boxes and scrap fell everywhere as the bunny fell back, and there was a loud smashing noise.

"Oops," Bon muttered sheepishly as she pulled a box off of her head. She couldn't help but wonder, what was in those boxes that could possibly-

Oh...

Bon looked down at the floor, only to see smashed plates and broken glass lying everywhere.

"You..."

The bunny flinched at the shrillness in the voice in front of her. Just in behind the wreckage of smashed plates, was Chi, who looked absolutely furious. Bon looked up at the bird shakily and noticed that she was missing her beak. Both girls simultaneously looked down at the floor and, to Chi's shock, there was her beak, laying detached from her head on the floor. The bird was beyond enraged.

"You...are...dead!" Chi lunged at Bon, who just barely got out of the way, before running back down the hall. The chick got up and was soon hot on Bon's tail. "Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!" the chick yelled in rage. "You're gonna pay for that!" Bon screamed in fear as Chi chased her all the way to the show stage.

The bunny climbed up onto the stage and backed up slowly until she felt the cold, hard wall touch her back. She was trapped. She couldn't hurry left, and she couldn't scurry right. And worst of all, Chi, whose eyes had gone black long before they'd reached the show stage, was closing in on her. In one motion, she grabbed Bon's shoulders and threw her to the stage floor, pining the bunny down.

"You broke my plates...you broke my beak...and now, I'm gonna break you!" she said, raising her fist, ready to smash the little blue bunny's face in. Bon shut her eyes tightly, and trembled in fear.

"I think not," said a voice from behind the two. Chi turned around. There, standing right behind them, was the Marionette.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do to stop me?" Chi scoffed. The Puppet's eye's glowed brightly at the challenge.

"This. "

In an instant, he appeared in front of Chi, seemingly out of thin air, and lifted her off of the cowering bunny. She struggled furiously as he set her down on the floor. But the bird wasn't going to give up that easily. She charged at the puppet and lunged at him with the same amount of force that she had used before.

The Marionette didn't seem at all phased, and, almost fast than the eye could track, launched Chi backwards into one of the tables with a supernatural force, unlike any Bon, nor Chi, had ever seen before. Chi hit some tables behind her with a mighty noise, and wailed in pain. The puppet seemed less concerned as he looked over at Bon, who had begun to stand up, then at Chi, who lay against a table in pain.

I'm sorry it came to that...

"T-Thank you, Mr. Marionette" Bon said, wearily as she approached the puppet.

"Please, call me Mari." the puppet replied. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have some business to attend to." Before Bon could say anything else, Mari had disappeared in a flash of light.

Bon was in complete shock at what had happened. She looked down from the stage at Chi. "Ch-Chi, are you okay?" the bird slowly sat up while holding her head. She felt dizzy and hurt all over. Just then, Vix, Fred and Balloon Boy, who had been alerted by the noise, ran in.

"What on earth happened here!?" Fred exclaimed. Vix looked at Chi lying on the floor, before looking at the blue bunny standing over her.

"B-Bon..."

Balloon Boy was horrified and hid behind Vix. Fred's face went very red. "Okay, what's going on here?" he yelled. In a second, both Bon and Chi began speaking at once. Fred bubbled over.

"Quiet!" he boomed. "Chi, you first." the bird smirked. Now was her chance to pay the bunny out.

"W-Well, you see," she said, making big puppy dog eyes. "I was walking down the hall, carrying those plates and glasses you asked me to unpack, when Bon tripped me and I dropped them. As I began to get up, she hit me in the face, which knocked my beak off, before running away with it." Chi tried to ham it up as much as she could. "N-Naturally, I gave chase. I followed her all the way to the stage, but when I tried to climb up to get my beak back, she kicked me off and into the table." Bon's stomach dropped as Chi finished her story. She looked over at Fred, who had the angriest expression she'd ever seen on his face. He turned to Bon and stared at her with black eyes.

"I've heard enough." he said, angrily. "Bon, you're done for the day. Leave the stage and stay out of my sight..." Bon's face fell.

"Wh-Where do you want me to go?" she asked, quietly.

"I don't care, just go! And don't even THINK about taking your guitar with you! I don't want to see, nor hear you for the rest of the day, you disgraceful bunny! You are a discredit to this restaurant."

Bon nodded sadly and left out without saying a word. There was a long silence before Fred left the room, going straight into the manager's office. Vix was still speechless, as was Chi. The former looked down at the hurt bird, still unsure of what to believe. Surely Bon wouldn't do something like that...would she?

Without saying anything, Vix walked back to the Kids Cove with Balloon Boy. Nobody spoke for the rest of the day, nor did anybody see, or hear from Bon.

* * *

Bon sat in the same party room that she had met Bonnie in. She felt terrible.

Disgraceful...useless...stupid bunny...

Bon could once again feel tears welling up in her eyes, but tried to hold them in. "No. I'm not going to cry. I-I'm not going to cry." she said to herself, though it was getting harder and harder to keep to her word. Just then, she heard someone coming.

 _"I don't want to see, nor hear you for the rest of the day!"_

Those words echoed in Bon's mind. She quickly hid in the vent in the wall as Fred walked by.

Whew...that was close...

Bon thought about getting out, but then decided against it. Maybe this vent led to somewhere quieter. Bon, ever so curious, crawled down the vent, being extra careful not to get stuck. She wondered where this vent would lead her to. When she got to the end of the vent, she was quite surprised with what she found.

* * *

 _ ***Later that night***_

Bonnie sat in the Parts and Service room, feeling very restless. The words that Freddy had said about 'taking back the stage' replayed in his mind over and over.

 ** _*Flash Back*_**

"I think it's time to take back our place on the stage." Freddy said, his eyes turning black once more.

"And how do ye' think we should do that, laddie?" Foxy asked. "If ye' recall, them bilge rats almost tore us apart." Freddy turned to Foxy, and flashed him an evil grin.

"Well Foxy, if you recall, the tide only turned in their favor when that bear showed up."

"So?" Chica asked.

"So," Freddy continued, "If we pick off that teddy bear,"

"We'll be able to outnumber 'em." Foxy finished. "Genius, Freddy!" Freddy then turned to Bonnie.

"Anything you would like to add Bonnie?" The bunny looked up. He had been thinking about Bon the whole time Freddy was taking and hadn't really paying attention. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie snapped back to reality when his name was called. "Y-Yeah?"

"Is there anything you'd like to add to the plan?" Freddy asked.

"U-Um, when are we going to do it?" Bonnie said, not really knowing what he was signing up for.

"We're going to pick off that puny teddy bear in...hmmm." Freddy thought for a moment. "...Let's give ourselves...three days to prepare..."

"Sounds good ta' me" Foxy said with an angry grin, his eyes turning black like Freddy's. He had not forgotten what that white fox had done to him and was eager to get even. Chica grinned too.

"We'll show them." she said, her eyes going black as well.

"We sure will." Bonnie said with a fake evil grin. Deep down though, he was very worried.

 _ ***End of Flash Back***_

I need to find Bon and warn her. I can't bear to see her get hurt again.

Bonnie chuckled quietly at the pun before quietly making his way out the door. He had to find Bon, and warn her about the dangers to come.

* * *

"So, Freddy wants Mr. Teddy Bear gone. Hmmmm. Interesting..."


	6. Realizations

**Well... School's back in session. That means two things. First of all, I don't have to go camping for the rest of the year, so thank goodness. I'm not saying I don't like to camp, but after this summer, I've accumulated over three weeks worth of camping. The second and rather unfortunate thing is that I won't be able to update this as frequently as I would like to. I do consider school to be one of the most important things for me. So unfortunately this will be the last chapter being put up in a timely fashion. However, I will keep working on 'What We Have In Common' during the weekends. I hope you all have a great start to your school year. Also, to clear up any confusion since I don't believe I've ever addressed this, when the animatronics cry, their tears are oil. Just an FYI. Anyway, time to drop a disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat NOT own FNAF or any characters in the series. But I will keep my eyes on the sky at night and wish upon star so that maybe one day...I will... Or not, you never know.**

Bonnie walked down the dark hall, hoping he'd find Bon in the same room that he'd found her in before. When he got to the party room, he leaned in and to his dismay, she wasn't there. He checked the other party rooms as well and even looked in the vents, but Bon was nowhere to be found. Bonnie shrugged and decided to keep looking. _She must be around here somewhere._ As he walked, he began to hear something. It sounded like someone strumming on a guitar. He followed the tune to the bathrooms and peered inside. There he saw Bon, sitting against the wall and playing (Or at least trying to play) a guitar. She had a rather saddened look on her face as she played. Bonnie wondered why. "H-Hi Bon," Bonnie said, instantly getting her attention. Bon looked up and put on a fake smile. "Hi Bonnie," she said, trying to hide her sadness. Bonnie walked over to her and sat down. "I didn't know you played guitar." Bonnie said with an intrigued look on his face. "Do you know any songs?" Bon gulped. She didn't want to look foolish in front of Bonnie. "Y-Yes, I do," she said, unsure of herself inside. "W-Would you like to hear?" she asked, trying to seem confident. Bonnie smiled. "I would love to." He replied with a smile. Bon gulped again. _Well, here goes nothing._ Bon looked down and began to play, almost instantly messing up. She looked back up at Bonnie, who was watching very interested. Bon tried again, with not much luck the second time. She looked back at Bonnie as her cheeks became redder than they already were. This was so embarrassing. "J-Just warming up." she said nervously, looking down again. She began to strum again and managed to play a few notes in succession. Just when she thought she was in the clear though, she hit a fowl note and froze quicker than cold water in -65 degrees Celsius (Which is very quick. I should know, I live in Winter-I mean Winnipeg). _Disgrace...Useless...Junk..._ Bon looked back at Bonnie, this time with tears in her eyes. "A...Are you okay, Bon?" Bonnie asked with a concerned look. _Don't cry...Don't cry...Don't..._ "I...I..." Bon broke. "I ca-ha-han't!" Tears began streaming down her face. "B-Bon...What's wrong?" Bon didn't respond. More and more tears kept rolling down her cheeks. "Bon..." Bonnie crawled over to Bon and knelt down. He hated to see someone so sad, especially someone like Bon. He rapped her in a soft hug and began to stroke the back of her head gently. "It's okay Bon... Just let it all out." he whispered softly into Bon's ear. Bon hugged Bonnie back and began to cry into his chest. Something about crying lifted a huge weight off of her chest. All the tears that she had been holding in had finally come out. The only thing that made Bon feel even better was Bonnie's embrace. The way he rubbed her head... The warmth of his soft fur... The gentleness of his voice... It made her feel something Bon had never felt before. It was a warm feeling that couldn't be described in words. It made her feel... Happy... But something more.

They sat like that for a while before Bonnie spoke again. "Do you feel better?" he asked in a soft voice. Bon nodded, her tears slowing, but not quite stopping. "Y-Yeah...A-A little..." Bonnie smiled. "Why are you so sad?" he asked, his face now looking more concerned. Bon looked down in shame. "B-Because..." Bon answered, whipping the tears from her cheeks. "...I'm a disgrace... A-And..." Bon forced herself to finish. "Useless." she finally said, another tear rolling down her cheek. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" he asked. "B-Because I can't play guitar... I can't do anything right... Fred and Chi hate me..." Bonnie thought for a moment. "'Chi'... She's the one who was covered in...Umm... 'White,' right?" Bonnie asked, guessing based on what he saw. He didn't know what the chick was covered in, but he remembered how she had hurt Bon. "She's the one who called you that hideous name, right?" Bon was surprised. "Y-Yes, how did you know?" "I...I saw the whole thing... From inside the Parts and Service room. Why was she so angry at you? You were only trying to help from what I saw. What was she covered in anyway?" Bonnie asked. Bon looked down sadly again. "W-Well... She had a bit of an accident in the kitchen... A-And me and Vix... She's the fox your bear and fox friends fought... We thought it was kinda funny... She joked about how Chi looked like her... And I kinda made the feathers on her head look like little fox ears... We thought it was really funny... But, Chi didn't think so." Bonnie thought for a minute. That WAS funny. He chucked to himself for a moment. "T-Then..." Bon continued, "She came up behind me after we finished practicing our songs that Mr. Fazworth gave us...Do you know who he is?" Bon asked. Bonnie thought for a moment. _A fine piece of work..._ "Y-Yes, I know him..." Bonnie said, remembering something long ago. "W-Well he gave us some songs to play a-and he even gave me this beautiful guitar..." Bon said, holding it up for Bonnie to see. It did look nice. It was a bright, shiny red and white. It looked like the one he...Wait a minute! That was Bonnie's guitar. His pride and joy! His instrument! HIS! Bonnie was about to say something when he realised... This bunny was his replacement!

 _...Do it..._

Those other animatronics where meant to replace them! They weren't imposters, they were meant to do the job he and his friends were built for. Bonnie was in a state of shock and anger he had never felt before.

 _...Do it..._

He was about to lose control when...

"Agh!" Bonnie yelled as he felt a sharp and sudden pain in his head. "B-Bonnie, what's wrong?" Bon asked worriedly. Though Bonnie's eyes were open, things began to grow dark. Bonnie collapsed to the floor...Unconscious. "Bonnie!" Bon cried, rushing to Bonnie's side. "Bonnie-onnie! Bonnie-onnie-onnie!" her words echoed.

... _No..._

Bonnie awoke slowly. When he sat up and looked around, he realised that his surroundings had changed. He was now in...Well... It was hard to tell. Everything was black. Not dark, just...Black, as if someone had removed all the color from the world. _Where am I?_ Bonnie wondered. He stood up and looked around. Nothing... Suddenly, he began to hear something... It sounded like... Music! He followed the sound for what seemed like a few minutes. Finally, he reached the source of the music, which was a stage surrounded by children. On the stage he saw Freddy, Chica and...Himself? They were singing to the children, who cheered and clapped as they finished their song. Bonnie smiled as he watched from a distance. He remembered that day, their first day on the stage. He remembered playing their first song, 'Happy Days for Everyone.' He remembered how good he felt when he saw the happy looks on the children's faces. It made him feel special. Just as the song ended, there was a bright flash of light. Bonnie covered his eyes with one of his arms. When the light faded, Bonnie put his arm down and was given quite a surprise. Instead of him and his friends on the stage, it was Bon and hers. They were singing the same song and there was a larger group of children sitting in front of the stage than before. As they finished their song, the children cheered even louder than the group in front of the stage had done before (And not just because there were more of them). Bonnie then realised something; if these animatronics were meant to replace him and his friends...That would mean that they were going to be doing the same thing him and his friends used to do...Entertaining children... He and his friends wouldn't have been replaced if these animatronics weren't better suited for the job. Bon alone was already cuter and cuddlier than he was. The children would probably love her even more. Though he would probably never get to play his guitar again and feel the same special feeling that came with making children happy, Bonnie knew that the children always came first. That's what Freddy had always told him after all! Bonnie sighed as he looked at the scene one more time. He then felt his head begin to hurt again and the scene of the stage began to fade.

Bon looked at Bonnie worriedly. What could have happened to him? "Bonnie?" She looked at him with sorrowful eyes, putting her hand on Bonnie's. She felt another tear roll down cheek. Suddenly, Bonnie's hand moved and squeezed hers. "Bonnie?" Bon looked at Bonnie as he began to move. "Bonnie!" Bon cried happily as he sat up. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "Y-Yeah," he responded, "Just... Blacked out there for a minute." he said while holding his head. He looked down and saw his other hand was being held by Bon's. Bon pulled her hand away and blushed slightly, as did Bonnie. "S-So, what were we talking about?" Bonnie asked, trying to change the subject. "You asked me why Chi and Fred were angry at me and I was telling you about how Mr. Fazworth gave me this beautiful guitar." she said, holding the shiny instrument up once again. "W-Wow, that is nice." Bonnie said, putting on a fake smile. "A-Anyway, Chi came up behind me after we had finished practicing and scared me. I was so frightened that I hid under a table. I don't know why, I just felt so...Afraid. Chi then started laughing at me and called me a..." Bon trailed off, fighting back a sob. "'A,' what?" Bonnie asked. "A...Scaredy Bunny..." Bonnie felt his circuits run cold. "A-Are you okay Bonnie?" Bon asked, concerned he was going to pass out again. "Y...Yeah, I'm fine...Just a bit of a headache." Bonnie said. He was lying, but he just wanted to shake THAT memory off. "I-I was so embarrassed," Bon continued, "I ran away and..." Bon blushed a little more, "...Hid in the vent..." she finally said. "I stayed in there for a long time...And that's when you found me." Bon finished, looking down as her blush grew. Bonnie looked at Bon sadly. Her story was very sad. Bonnie still had more questions though. "But, how did...Um...What was his name?" Bonnie asked, trying to remember the bear's name. Bon looked back up. "You mean, Fred?" she asked. "Yeah," Bonnie replied, "Why was he so angry at you?" Bon gulped and looked back down at the floor. "W-Well, today me and Vix were decorating one of the rooms. The Kids Cove. She asked me to take some boxes to the trash. On the way there I... Accidently ran into Chi... She was carrying a bunch of plates and glasses..." "Oooooohhhhh..." Bonnie said. He could see where this was going. "Not only did I break her plates...But I also caused her beak to fall off." Bonnie shivered, slightly. "She chased me to the show stage and was about to hurt me when Mari...Err...The Marionette... Saved me. He really hurt Chi though... When Fred and Vix came in to see what happened... Well... Fred broke into a rage at the whole scene. He asked Chi what had happened... She lied and said I had hurt her and broke her plates on purpose. Before I could say or do anything, Fred sent me away. He said I was a disgrace..." Bon felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Bonnie couldn't believe his ears. How could one bunny be so unfortunate? "Well... I don't think you're a disgrace." Bonnie said. Bon looked up. "Y...You don't?" she asked. "Nope... And I don't think you're useless either. You just have teething troubles." Bon was confused. "'Teething Troubles?'" she asked. "What's that mean?" Bonnie smiled "It means that you're new and it causes some problems. Everyone has them." Bon thought for a second. "Did you ever have teething troubles?" she asked. Bonnie blushed a little. "Yeah, with my voice box. It was really...Um..." Bonnie had an idea. He cleared his voice. "High and squeaky." he said with a voice sounding just that (Think of Mickey Mouse). Bon giggled. Bonnie blushed harder, but couldn't help but laugh along. "You like it?" he asked in his high voice. Bon laughed and nodded. "H...How do you do that?" she asked. "That's my little secret." Bonnie said with a smile, his voice turning back to normal. "You see, everyone has teething troubles. That doesn't mean you're useless." Bon smiled hopefully. "R-Really?" she asked excitedly. "Of course!" Bonnie said with a smile. "You just need to practice playing guitar." Bon smiled widely. _Maybe I can be a star after all._ Bonnie then had an idea. "Y-You know, I used to play guitar a long time ago. I could teach you...I-If you want" he offered. "Really! You would do that for me?" Bon asked. Her eyes filled with hope and her voice full of glee. "S-Sure, I would love to." Bonnie said with a smile. Bon couldn't believe her luck! Finally, she wouldn't be written off as _useless._ "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Bonnie!" she said hugging him tightly. "You're the best!" Bon then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Bonnie blushed and hugged Bon back. "H-Hey, it's not a problem. Let's start practicing tomorrow night, alright?" he suggested, "Anything you say!" Bon said happily, hugging Bonnie a little tighter. "And I know just the place!" Bonnie was intrigued. "Really, where?" he asked curiously, letting go. Bon did the same. "You'll just have to wait and-" Before Bon could finish, she then let out an adorable little yawn. "Sounds like someone could use a rest." Bonnie said with a small laugh, before yawning himself. Bon giggled. "It sounds like I'm not the only one." she said, lying back against the wall. Bonnie stood up and was just about to leave when Bon spoke once more. "Bonnie..." Bonnie looked back. "Yeah...?" he asked. "Thanks again." Bon said with a smile. Bonnie turned around and knelt down to where Bon was now laying and gave her a hug. "You welcome." he said softly. "See you tomorrow." Bonnie whispered. Bon yawned once again as she closed her eyes. See you to-*yawn*morrow." she said before falling asleep. Bonnie stood up and looked down at Bon. She was snoring quietly, her ears folded behind her head and her guitar lying next to her. She looked... Adorable. As Bonnie turned to leave, he felt like he was forgetting something. But... _What?_ Maybe he'd remember in the morning. Bonnie quietly walked back to the Parts and Service room and-without making a sound-opened the door, made his way inside and fell asleep.

"No... How did I lose control of him so easily? He must be stronger than I thought. I just need a little more time. Just a little more..."


	7. Forgivness

**I'm alive! Actually though, I'm feeling much better. The day I uploaded the chapter 6 I had a cold and it was just... _Ugh_. Not a fun time. Speaking of chapter 6, I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long. But on the bright side it's the longest one yet! Woo! Anyway, the first order of business in this little pre story, me screwing around before the reason why you're all here, I would like to say I'm sorry about not posting a link to Tony Crynight's Youtube channel at the bottom of the story. I understand you can just type that into Google or Youtube's search bar, but I still feel like I should have remembered to put in a link. With that being said however, just to be on the safe side because I'm far too lazy to check the rules for , I'm not going to post a link in my story. Maybe one day, but not now. Many apologies. Also I would like to say thank you to all the people who have stuck with me during this story so far, left reviews and just been supportive with my work. It really makes me feel good to see what other people have to say and I always look forward to seeing a new review. I'm always open to suggestions as I hope you all know, but I like I said before, there's a big difference between a suggestion and what a certain reviewer who shall not be named said when I first started writing this story. Also I would like to shout out to MoonLightShadowNight123. When I saw the comment they left, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Thanks for that. Anyway, it's time to rock and roll. Disclaimer, inbound!**

 **Disclaimer: I've said it once, I've said it twice, I've said it about... _One, two, three, four, five..._ Six times now not including this. I do not own FNAF or any characters from that franchise. However, if good ol' Scott would like to give me a job designing enemies for FNAF world, *hint, hint* I'd be happy to help. You don't even have to pay me.**

Bon woke up the next day, a smile gracing her face. She was the upmost excited for tonight. Tonight was going to be the first night of Bonnie teaching how to play guitar. She couldn't be more excited. _Finally_ , she was going to be useful. She stood up with her head held high and her guitar in her hand. _Today is going to be a great day,_ Bon thought happily as she walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the main stage. As she did, she noticed Fred walking in the other direction. He had a blank expression on his face as he walked and was carrying a large, red box in one hand. Bon hopped he'd be in a better mood today. "Good morning Fred." Bon said in a cheerful sort of voice. But Fred just kept on walking without saying a word. Bon was confused. Didn't he hear her? The blue bunny shrugged and continued toward the stage. Maybe Fred was just tired...Or still angry from yesterday. Bon hoped it was the former. When she got to the main room, she noticed Vix sitting on the stage by herself. Bon decided to go say good morning to her friend. "Hi, Vix!" she called happily as she approached the stage. Vix looked up at Bon and became increasingly uncomfortable. "Oh, um... Hi, Bon. I would love to, uh, stay and chat but I have some work to do. See you later." she said, scuttling away to the Kids Cove. "O-Ok, see you later... I guess." Bon said, at a loss for words. _That's... Odd. What's gotten into her?_ Bon questioned. When she got to the show stage and set her guitar down, she noticed Balloon Boy sitting on the floor by the main hall just beyond the tables. He had some pencils and paper lying around him and appeared to be drawing something. Bon walked over. "Hey Balloon Boy," she said as she got closer to the small animatronic. Balloon Boy looked up. "What'cha draw'n" she asked cutely with her hands behind her back. Balloon Boy looked like he'd seen a ghost. Quickly, he got up and ran down the hallway that lead to the Parts and Service room. "Hey, where are you going?" Bon called. But before she could see, he was out of her sight. Bon followed, but couldn't have known that he had ducked into one of the party rooms. She stopped at the end of the hall, where the door to the Parts and Service room stood. Bon had a terrible feeling inside her. _Please tell me he didn't go in there._ She then heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her and turned to see Balloon Boy running in the other direction. She sighed in relief and followed him back to the main area. Bon was gaining ground on Balloon Boy and tried to turn the corner to keep up with him, but... _*Slip*_ "Whoa!" Bon slipped and fell right where Balloon Boy was sitting. "Oh, note to self 'Never turn a corner too quickly.'" Bon said to know one in particular as she sat up and rubbed her head. She was about to follow after Balloon Boy when one of his drawings caught her eye. Bon's jaw dropped at what she saw. The paper depicted a cartoonish bunny with sharp teeth and angry eyes pushing a chicken off of a rectangular platform. Bon felt her heart break as she put together the few pieces she needed to realise that this... _Evil Bunny_ was her... And the chicken was Chi... Tears weld up in Bon's eyes as she dropped the piece of paper and ran back to the bathroom. She didn't care about trying to find Balloon Boy or figuring out what was wrong with Vix. Right now, she just wanted to be alone

Balloon Boy ducked behind the Prize Corner counter, covering his head with his arms. _Oh, I hope she didn't follow me._ Balloon Boy thought to himself as he shook in fear. "What seems to be troubling you, young one?" asked a voice from behind. Balloon Boy turned around to see the voice came from the Marionette. "O-Oh, e-excuse me, M-Mr. Puppet. I-I was just-" "Hiding from Bon." the Puppet finished. "Why are you so afraid of her?" "W-Well," Balloon Boy nervously explained, "S-She hurt Ch-Chi and..." "You don't want her to hurt you either, do you?" The Marionette finished his sentence again. Balloon Boy nodded. "Y-Yeah, but how did you know?" "Well," The Marionette looked down for a second. "I think there's something you should know..."

 ** _Meanwhile, in the Parts and Service room_**

"...So Foxy, you'll loop around while me and Chica distract him and..." were the words Bonnie woke up to. He stirred around, attracting Freddy's attention. "Ah, Bonnie. You're up. We were just discussing the plan." "P-Plan? What plan?"Bonnie asked, still half asleep. "The plan to take back the stage, of course." Chica inquired. "Oh yeah, that pl-" _*Cue the sound of glass shattering*_ Bonnie stopped short. His circuits went ice cold as he remembered why he went to go look for Bon last night. "Ye' be feelin' okay laddy?" Foxy asked. "Ye' don't seem yerself." Bonnie flinched. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine... Just a bad night's sleep." he lied. "S-So where were we?" he asked, pretending to take interest in the conversation. "Well, as I was saying," Freddy continued. "Foxy, you'll loop around while me and Chica distract Mr. Teddy Bear and attack from behind. Bonnie, you'll stand guard to make sure that make sure that his friends don't come to back him up." Bonnie gulped. "And what do I do if they _DO_ come?" Freddy thought for a moment. "Simple. Hold them off until we can come help you." Bonnie didn't like this plan very much. Not only did this mean he would have to fight three on one, he would also have to fight Bon. Bonnie had to think of something... _Anything_ to derail Freddy's plan. He didn't want to fight Bon's friends and he most certainly did not want to hurt Bon. But at the same time, Bonnie knew that if his friends caught on to what he was planning, they'd tear him to pieces. _There must be a way..._

Fred walked quickly into Party Room 2 with a tool box in hand. Chi lay spread out on a table. The incident from yesterday had left her badly beaten. Fred had woken up early that morning to find ANYTHING that could help fix the poor bird. He would have brought her to the Parts and Service room, but that seemed like a bit of a death wish. "Hi Fred." Chi said weakly. Fred smiled. "How do you feel?" he asked as he looked over her damaged body. "N-Not... good." Chi replied. Fred lifted the tool kit up onto the table and pulled out a screwdriver. "Let's see if I can fix that." Chi had a worried expression on her face. Fred sighed. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Just relax and be very still. This won't hurt a bit." Fred then set to work. He worked tirelessly for hours, replacing screws, fixing joints and mending everything he could. It was a long job and took almost the entire morning. When Fred was done, he stepped back from his work and looked Chi over again. She still looked bad, but much better than before. There was just one thing missing...The beak. Fred looked back at the door, and then at Chi. She hadn't moved an inch since he had started. "I'll come back to repair your beak. Try to get some rest." Fred said, turning away. Chi didn't respond. She couldn't even if she wanted to. She felt too weak. Fred left the room and went to get Chi's beak. There was just one tiny, ever so slight, barely noticeable problem. He had one hundred percent, zero idea where the darn thing was whatsoever. _Fantastic..._ Fred bucked up and began searching. First he checked the hallway where Chi said she pursued Bon...nothing. He then checked the kitchen...nothing. He checked every party room, every bathroom, and even his office...nothing, nothing and more NOTHING! Fred was getting fed up with this. _Where in the world could it be? It's not like it could've gone far. Chi said-_ Fred stopped there when he realised two things. First, goodness gracious he was an idiot, but second and most importantly... "Bon..." Fred growled. There was only one animatronic who would have taken Chi's beak or at the very least knew where it was. Fred stormed to the show stage, his hands balled tightly into fists. Bon was sitting sadly on the lonely stage, strumming her guitar. She was still trying to get over everything that had happened that morning. "BON!" Fred boomed, his voice echoing throughout the restaurant. Bon looked up and shuddered as she saw the angry bear standing right in front of her. "Where did you put it, Bon?" he snarled. "Put what?" Bon asked, genuinely confused. Fred grabbed one of her ears and pulled her up so she was eye level with him. Bon yelp in pain. "You know exactly what I mean." Fred persisted. Bon shook her head. "Where did you put Chi's beak?" he asked as he pulled on her ear even more. Bon raised an eyebrow. "I didn't take Chi's beak." she said frustrated, but still terrified from the look on Fred's face. He was getting angrier by the second. "Bon, I'm going to ask you one more time," Fred said, pulling on her ear even harder. Bon winced in pain. " **WHERE DID YOU PUT CHI'S BEAK?!"** he yelled in rage, his eyes turning black and his pull on Bon's ear strengthening. He was nearly about to tear it off when Vix ran into the room. "What's going on here?" she asked. Her expression was one of horror when she saw what Fred was doing to Bon. "Fred, let Bon go this instant!" she yelled angrily. Fred was unfazed. "Not until this blue brat tells me what she did with Chi's beak." the bear responded in rage. "I told you, I never had her beak to begin with!" Bon cried. Fred growled again. "One more word out of you and the ear come off." Bon quickly stifled herself. "Don't you dare!" Vix yelled, staring him down. Anger was burning inside her like a bon fire. But before she could say or do anything, Balloon Boy, who had been watching the scene from afar charged at Fred. "Leave Bon-Bon alone!" he cried out as he kicked Fred's leg as hard as he could. Fred let go of Bon's ear and immediately grabbed his leg, which hurt like heck! He hopped around on one foot and was about to retaliate when Balloon Boy hit him with a mighty punch. Despite his size, he was really doing a number on the bear, who at this point was on the floor writhing in pain. Balloon Boy jumped onto Fred and was about to strike him again when the bear pushed the small animatronic off of him and into Vix, who luckily was able to keep him from falling back. "Balloon Boy!" Bon cried as she ran to his and Vix's side. "Are you alright?" she asked, worriedly. Before he could respond however, Fred stood up and looked Balloon Boy right in the eye. "What do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed in rage. "Bon-Bon has done nothing wrong!" Balloon Boy responded as loud as he could, which still hasn't nearly as loud as the enraged bear. "Listen here, Shorty. You saw the same thing I saw, and what I saw was that bunny," Fred said pointing to Bon, "Nearly destroy Chi." Fred then grabbed Balloon Boy by his neck and lifted him up off the ground. "And furthermore," he added, "How dare you do something so disrespectful as to attack me. I have half a mind to break you up right here." Balloon Boy began kicking his feet in retaliation and managed to kick Fred in the chest. "That's it." Fred said, raising his fist. He was about to throw the punch when he was suddenly hit by a force that caught him so much by surprise that it knocked him down. Fred growled angrily as he looked up to see what the cause of the force was. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Vix snarled, even angrier than Fred. She was now standing between him and Balloon Boy, who was at Bon's feet. "Me? Hurt him? Did you not see what that pint sized, piece of plastic did to me? I ought to teach him some manners!" Fred boomed, his voice so loud you could hear it anywhere in the restaurant. Fred stood up, getting up close and personal with Vix. "He shou-" But Fred was cut off by Vix smacking him hard across the face. "You will do no such thing, you disgraceful pile of trash! I hope Mr. Fazworth scraps you when he hears about this!" With that, Vix turned and stormed crossly out of the room. Fred was at a loss for words as were Bon and Balloon Boy. Fred lost all will to continue his interrogation and instead headed for the manager's office. "Fred...?" Bon called his name quietly. For the second time that day, Fred didn't respond to Bon's voice, he just kept on walking. He had a lot to think about. Bon sighed before looking back at Balloon Boy. "A-Are you all right, Balloon Boy?" she asked, hopefully. Balloon Boy nodded and looked down at the ground sadly. "Yeah." he said quietly. Bon knelt down to his level and looked him in the eye. "Thank you." she said softly. "I'm sorry for drawing that picture of you Bon-Bon." Balloon Boy said as a tear rolled slowly down his face. "That's alright." Bon said, whipping the tear from his cheek with her thumb. Then the bunny had an idea. "How about we go draw something nice for Vix. That ought to make her feel better."Balloon Boy's frown turned into a small smile. "Okay!" he said, feeling a little brighter already. "I'll go grab come pencils and paper!" Bon smiled as Balloon Boy ran off excitedly. "Hey, wait for me!" she said, racing after him happily.

Vix stomped loudly down the hall. _How dare Fred do something so horrid?_ She walked angrily into the Kids Cove and kicked an empty box that was lying on the floor. _Hurting Bon and Balloon Boy... And he has the nerve to call her a disgrace? Why I oughta-_ "What seems to be troubling you, Vix?" Vix's thoughts were interrupted by a voice from beside her. She turned around only to see that it was coming from the Marionette. "W-What are you doing here?" the white fox asked, now rather embarrassed about her behavior. "Well, for one thing this is the Prize Corner." the Marionette explained. Vix blushed as she began to back pedal. "O-Oh, e-excuse me. I-I didn't- I-I'll be going now." She said quickly. She was about to leave when the Puppet's voice stopped her. "Now why do you need to do that?" he asked politely. Vix tried to think of an excuse. She really just wanted to be by herself right now. "W-Well I...um... I have some things to do and-" the Puppet cut in. "Is something the matter, young fox. You seem quite flustered after being so angry a few seconds ago." Vix stuttered even more. "What, angry? I'm not angry." The Puppet wasn't buying her act. "The state of that box suggests otherwise." He said, looking over at the now dented box that had bashed against his own brightly colored one. Vix looked at it as well and knew she had been caught. "What's troubling you?" the Marionette asked again. "W-Well, y'see," Vix explained everything that had happened over the past few days. "Hmm." said the Puppet, thinking for a moment. "I see." he then sighed. "Well, as... Unpleasant as his actions may have been, you must know that they were not totally without reason." Vix blinked. "What could possibly be a good reason to hurt two of my friends?" the white fox said indignantly. "Well, he hasn't had the best of times this morning. Could you bring him and the others in here for a second? There's something I think all of you should know." Vix nodded and went off to find the others.

Vix poked her head into the main area, where she saw Bon and Balloon Boy sitting at a table. Vix walked up to them and tapped Bon on the shoulder. "Oh, hi Vix." the blue bunny said cheerfully. Before Vix could respond, she felt a pair of arms rap around her. "Vixey, Vixey!" cried Balloon Boy with glee. Vix couldn't help but smile and hugged Balloon Boy back. "Hi there BB," she said, smiling. "How're you feeling?" Balloon Boy smiled. "Really good, me and Bon-Bon were just drawing something for you." " _BB_ ," Bon said in a playfully annoyed voice, "You ruined the surprise." "Oops." Balloon Boy said sadly, covering his mouth with his hands. Vix laughed and covered her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't look." "You'll be able to see it when it's done." Bon laughed. "Isn't that right, BB?" asked Bon, raising her hand for a hi-five. "You bet, Bon-Bon!" Balloon Boy said, slapping her hand. Vix smiled again before speaking, this time a bit more serious. "So, anyway," she began. "The Marionette asked me to find you two. He wants to speak to us." Bon didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement. She then looked down at Balloon Boy. "Come on BB, let's get back to this little project later." Balloon Boy smile. "Okay Bon-Bon." he said cheerfully. "Bye, Vixey!" he called as the two left. Vix sighed. _Two down, one to go._

Fred was sitting in the manager's office, holding his head up with one hand and mulling over what just had happened. He didn't know what to think, and worse still, he still didn't have the foggiest clue where Chi's beak was! Nothing was making sense! _Where was Chi's beak? Why did Balloon Boy and Vix protect that obviously guilty bunny? Who was knocking on his door?_ Wait a second... The knocking came again. Fred tried to ignore it, but when he realised that whoever was on the other side wasn't going to give up, he conceded. "Come in." he said dully. He was rather surprised and a little worried to see Vix. Fred didn't say a word. "The Marionette said he wants to talk to us about something." she said. Fred sighed as he stood up. "Can't you see I'm busy." he replied. He really wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Vix glared at him before turning around. Fred followed close behind but didn't say a word to Vix. Vix was fine with this. She didn't want to talk to him either. When they reached the Prize Corner, the Marionette along with Bon and Balloon Boy were waiting patiently for them. The four of them stood side by side in front of the Marionette, who spoke first. "I see that someone's missing from this little meeting. Where is she?" "She's resting in Party Room 2." Fred said in an annoyed tone. "I've been trying to repair her all morning." Vix and Bon were surprised. _So that's what that box was. It was a tool box!_ Bon thought to herself. "You seem rather on edge. Would it be because of what happened yesterday?" The Puppet inquired. Fred was taken aback. "Y-Yes, but how did you know?" The Marionette looked away for a moment and chuckled to himself before looking back at the bear. "Well, with the noise you were making..." Fred felt rather embarrassed. He may have been a little loud. Just a tad. "Well, I'm sorry to say that your anger was not directed at the right animatronic." "W-What do you mean?" Fred asked. "I mean," the Marionette said, turning around, "Bon was not the one who pushed Chi off the show stage." Fred raised an eyebrow. "Then who was it?" Fred was getting more annoyed by the second. He had no time for riddles! "It was... Myself." Fred was furious, but not with the Puppet. "You know, Bon. You have to stoop pretty low to get someone to take the blame for something just to save your own hide." Bon had had enough. "Fred, I'm telling you; I never did anything to Chi!" "And yet you still deny it, even after I caught you in the act!" Fred snapped. He wasn't going to let some bunny make a fool out of himself. Without thinking, he wound up to punch Bon in the head. Though everyone was rather shocked at his action, they were more surprised at the outcome. Fred's fist got within inches of the Bon's face before it was stopped cold. "Now, that seems a little rash, doesn't it?" the Puppet said coyly. "B-But... How?" were the only words Fred could muster. "Oh, this? This is nothing. I can do lots of things." Suddenly, Fred felt something wrong, beside the whole not-being-able-to-move-his-body thing. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt a little... Light headed all the sudden. It took him a second to notice that everyone was giving him wired looks. "W-What are you staring at?" Fred asked indignantly. "Um... F-Fred." Bon said, pointing to the ground. Fred looked down and felt his burning hot temper freeze on the spot. "Now..." said the Marionette. "Are you going to-" "PUT ME DOWN, PUPPET!" Fred cut off. Without a word from the Marionette, Fred hit the ground with a loud thud. "Please..." he said. "I prefer to be called Mari."Fred winced as he stood up. "Now, if I may continue." the brown bear didn't say a word. "I had very good reason for my actions, whether you choose to believe me or not. Chi has been...Less than truthful about what happened yesterday..." Both Fred and Vix looked over at Bon, who had been silent the entire time. "And I had to intervene when she lost her temper." Vix felt anger boiling inside her again. "And despite my best intentions, my actions were no better than Chi's when I caused the scene you three walked in on." Mari finished, gesturing to Fred, Vix and Balloon Boy in particular. Bon smiled, hoping that Fred would finally see sense. Her hopes were dashed however when Fred spoke again. "Hold on a second." he said, raising his hand in an accusative manner. "If that's all true, then where's Chi's beak? She said Bon had it." Mari reached into his box for a moment before pulling something out. Bon, Fred, Vix and Balloon Boy were all shocked to see the missing beak in his hand. "B-But, how?" Fred asked, dumbfound. "Well," Mari explained. "It seems that in the midst of your rage, you failed to realise that Bon never had the beak in the first place. This beak was actually sitting in the middle of the shattered mess of plates in the hallway when Chi chased Bon to the stage." Everyone was silent. After a moment, Fred turned to Bon. "Well then Bon, I believe I own you an apology." Fred took his hat off and got down on one knee. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry that I've treated you so badly. I shouldn't have been so hot headed. I don't expect you to for-" But before Fred could finish, he was wrapped in a soft hug. "Apology accepted!" Bon said with a wide smile on her face. She couldn't stay mad at Fred. He'd only been trying to help a friend in need in any way he could and he DID save them from... the Bear, Chicken and Fox. She really had to ask Bonnie their names. Fred felt the ghost of a blush appear on his face as he hugged Bon back. Balloon Boy was so happy to see the two making up that he joined in as well. "Group hug!" he yelled as he stretched his arms around Bon and Fred as far as he could. Bon giggled. "Vix, would you like to join us?" she asked, looking back. To everyone's surprise however, Vix was nowhere to be found.

Vix stomped down the hall for the second time that day. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists and her eyes had gone black once more. She was even more furious than before. She walked straight into Party Room 2 and right up to where Chi was lying fast asleep. Vix, without thinking, pushed the yellow chicken off the table. Chi yelped as she hit the floor. "H-Hey, what was that for?!" she cried, looking up only to see the ferociously, furious fox. Vix didn't respond. Words couldn't describe how angry she was right now. Without warning, she bounded over the table and attacked Chi, who was just able to move out of the way despite the state she was in. Chi stood up, leaning on the table for support. Before she could blink three times however, Vix was quickly in front of the battered bird and shoved her against the wall, holding her there by her neck. Chi was beyond scared and stammered to find words. "V-Vix, w-what are you doing?" she cried, still far too weak to fight back. "I can't believe you. After all you've done, you still think you're _so_ innocent. Well, I know exactly what you did. We all do. It's time you learned your lesson!" Vix raised her fist, grinning evilly. "Say goodnight, you piece of scrap." Chi shut her eyes and prepared for the worst. But the worst never came. Instead, Chi felt Vix release her. She opened her eyes and saw Vix, being held at back by non-other than Bon. "Let me go!" Vix yelled angrily as Balloon Boy and Fred ran in. "Vix, you can't do this! I won't let you!" Bon cried out, trying to hold the fox back. Vix broke free and turned around. "What do you mean? You of all animatronics should be doing this!" She yelled back, pushing Bon backwards toward Fred and Balloon Boy. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smash her face in right now!" What happened next shocked everybody. Bon mustered up all her courage and, scared but firm, replied. "Because that's not what friends do!" Vix blinked. "Friends don't hurt each other when they do something wrong. Friends stand by each other when times get tough." Chi felt a tear roll down her cheek. Bon walked over to the broken bird and helped her stand up. "Friends forgive each other when they make mistakes." Vix's eyes began to fade back to normal. "Chi, I'm sorry for teasing you." Bon said, turning to her broken buddy. "I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just want to be friends again." A tear rolled down Bon's face. Chi spoke next. "B-Bon..." the bird said shakily. "I-I'm... I'm..." Chi finally broke. "I-I'm... S-Sooory!" she wailed, finally letting her feelings out. She hugged Bon tightly and continued to cry. "I-I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm sorry for calling you names. I'm sorry for scaring you, for making fun of you, for everthiiiiing!" Chi sobbed more and more as she continued to hug Bon, who was more than a little surprised by Chi's actions. She hugged her friend back. "I-It's ok." Bon said softly, stroking the back of Chi's head the way Bonnie did to her last night. Vix felt touched at Bon's kindness and sickened at her own actions. "Chi..." she said, walking towards them. The two friends looked up at the white fox. "I-I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have teased you nor should I have done what I did just now." Vix and Chi hugged as well. Bon soon joined in. The three friends became four when Bon felt two arms wrap around her midsection. She smiled as she looked down to see Balloon Boy joining in, a huge smile spread across his face. From afar, Fred watched the scene. He sighed to himself and was about to turn away when Bon called his name. "Fred, why don't you join us?" she asked sweetly. "Err- Well, I-" Fred stammered, blushing. But before the bear could continue, he was enveloped in a hug by the four of them. Fred couldn't help but smile as he hugged back. Bon smiled brightly. It felt good to be friends again.

Later that day, Fred was working in the manager's office when the phone rang. "Hello?" the bear said, picking up the phone. _"Hello, Fred! It's me, Mr. Fazworth."_ Fred smile. "Ah, Mr. Fazworth, how may I be of service?" the bear asked, attentively. _"I'm going to be dropping by today with a... 'Special' part specifically made for Chi. Y'see, when the four of you were being looked over by an engineer, he told me that the piece that holds her beak in place was damaged and that it could fall off if enough force was put on it. He'll be here tomorrow to replace it. Has Chi had any issues with her beak coming off?"_ Fred felt as though he was put under a guillotine as he thought of a response. What kind of a leader would he look like if Mr. Fazworth saw the condition Chi was in? Probably the same kind who lashed out at Bon this morning. "N-None that I've seen. I-I'll ask her if anything fe-" Fred hung up the phone and let out a sigh. "Hmm, that's odd." said Mr. Fazworth to no one unparticular. "Must've lost connection." Fred slumped back in the chair. "Oh dear."

Out in the main room, Bon and Balloon Boy were busy finishing their drawing for Vix, who had just walked in after doing some cleaning in the Kids Cove. "Hey you two. How's the drawing coming along?" The two looked at each other and smiled widely. "Actually, we're finished." Bon said happily. "Nice work Balloon Buddy!" the blue bunny said with a smile. "Thanks, you too Bon-Bon!" the small animatronic replied. "So, can I see it?" Vix asked curiously. "Sure!" the two replied in unison, holding up the drawing for Vix to see. It was a picture of herself, Bon, Balloon Boy, Fred, Mari and Chi; beak and all. Vix was amazed to see how well done the drawing was. She looked back at her two friends. "D-Do you like it?" Bon asked, hopefully. "Do I like it?" Vix asked pausing for dramatic effect. "No, I love it!" she said happily. Bon and Balloon Boy high-fived in celebration. "I know the perfect place for this picture in the Kids Cove." Vix said, holding it up to the light to get a better look. The celebration was cut short however, when Fred ran up to them. "Do any of you know where Chi is?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "No, why?" Bon asked. "Because Mr. Fazworth just called and he said he's coming by with a new part for her." Fred replied anxiously. Vix was confused. "Is that all? Why is that such a bad thing?" "Because," Fred said in a matter-of-facty kind of way, "If Mr. Fazworth see's Chi in the condition she's in..." The others froze. Everyone was silent for a moment. "T-Then, what do we do?" asked Vix. "We need to tell her to stay out of sight while he's here. We have until tomorrow to fix her the best we can." Fred explained. "Well then, I'll go look for her." Bon said determinedly. Before anyone could say anything else, Bon was off on a quest to find Chi.

Chi was sitting at one of the tables in Party Room 2, holding her head up with her hand. She still felt awful about what she had done. _Why am I so stupid? Why do I have to be so selfish? Why i-_ "Chi?" a voice interrupted her train of thought. Chi looked up to see Bon standing in the doorway. "O-Oh... Hi Bon." Chi said blankly, looking back down at the table. The aforementioned bunny stepped into the room. "Chi, are you ok?" Chi sighed. "Yeah, I've just been think'n." Bon raised an eyebrow. "What about?" she asked curiously as she walked over to the broken bird. Chi looked away as Bon sat next to her. "I-It's just that... I feel terrible about what happened. All this commotion... It's my fault. All of it." A tear rolled down Chi's face. "And what will Mr. Fazworth say when he sees me, let alone hears about this?" Bon felt bad for her friend. "Well..." she began. "It's not like he has to know." Chi looked over at the blue bunny. "W-What do you mean?" Bon smiled a little. "Well, it's not like we have to tell him what happened, do we?" "Y-You... You really mean it?" Chi asked hopefully. "Of course. Friends stick together when times get tough, remember?" A small smile crept onto Chi's face. "And your damage doesn't look that bad." Chi smiled. "T-Thanks." "Fred did a really good job fixing you." Bon commented, looking her friend over. "Y-Yeah, he did, didn't he?" Chi said looking down at her damaged body. "I-I really am sorry for teasing you about the flower-thing." Bon said softly. Chi looked back at the bunny. "I-It's ok. A-And you were right, I did need your help getting all that flower off. I shouldn't have-..." Chi closed her eyes as she choked back a small sob. It was only when something soft wrapped around her that she opened them again. Bon put an arm around the chick's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, really." Bon said pulling back. "We're friends, aren't we?" Chi nodded slowly. "And you know what else friends do?" Bon asked, smiling. "They forgive each other?" Chi asked, smiling back to her friend. "You bet!" the blue bunny said with a grin. "Now come on, Fred has something he needs to tell you." Bon said, standing up and holding out a paw. Chi's smile grew as Bon helped her stand up and walk back to the main room.

 ** _*At the same time in the Main Room*_**

Fred sat down in the chair Bon was sitting in and put his hands on his eyes. "I'm a failure." he said sadly. Vix and Balloon Boy looked at the brow bear confused. "At what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Fred looked back at the fox and sighed. "When we were first dropped off here, Mr. Fazworth said that I was in charge. I was supposed to make sure that nothing bad happened to you three. Then you got torn up by that fox... Chi got banged up by Mari... And I hurt not just Bon but Balloon Boy as well." Fred tried not to show his face as a tear rolled down it. "I'm complete failure of a leader." Fred sighed. Vix felt bad for the bear. She walked over and sat next to him. "You're not a total failure, or even a partial one." Fred looked up at the fox, confused. "What do you mean?" Vix smiled. "Well for starters, you did save us from those old animatronics." Fred thought for a moment. Yeah...He did. "You fixed Chi up pretty good." Fred smiled a little. Vix was right. "You even manned up to your mistakes and apologized to Bon." Fred smile a little more. "Thanks Vix." he said softly. The white fox smiled. Balloon Boy then piped in. "Here they come, here they come!" he cried. Bon and Chi walked back into the main room and up to the table Vix, Fred and Balloon Boy were seated. "Y-You, wanted to speak to me?" Chi asked nervously. She still felt as though Fred was angry at her. "Yes," the bear said, standing up. He noticed that Chi was a tad fidgety. "Are feeling ok, Chi?" he asked. Chi nodded. "Y-Yes, just a bit...um..." Fred cut in. "If it's about what happened earlier, it's all water under the bridge now. No hard feelings." Chi let out a small sigh and glanced at Bon. The bunny smiled back as Fred continued. "It's about the situation with your beak." Chi went wide eyed. "Did you find it?" she asked. "You could say that." another voice cut in. "Mari!" Bon and Balloon Boy said in unison. Now Chi felt very uneasy. "O-Oh, um, err..." she struggled to find words and took a step back. "Please, do not be afraid. I apologize for what I did to you yesterday. I never meant to lose my temper like that." Chi straightened up a little bit, but still kept quiet. "I believe this is what you've been missing." Mari said pulling the beak out from behind his back. "M-My beak!" Chi squeaked in glee. She was so excited; she reached out for it like a child reaching for candy. "Oh, thank you so much." she said gleefully. Mari sighed as he raised his arm to keep the beak out of Chi's grasp. "Well, we can't simply reattach it at the moment." Chi instantly felt her mood deflate like a balloon. "Why not?" she asked, impatiently. She really wanted her beak back where it belonged "Well, you see," Fred explained. "Mr. Fazworth called earlier and told me that when we were being looked at a few nights ago by an engineer, he told him that the piece that holds you beak in place was damaged to the point where too much force on it would cause it to come off. He also told me he'll be dropping by with the replacement part soon." Chi smiled brightly until she realised something, something terrible. "B-But, if Mr. Fazworth sees me like this..." Chi said, looking down at her broken body. Everyone went silent for a moment, before Mari spoke. "Well, there is a way to repair you to your former state, but-" Chi was ecstatic. "Really? That's amazing!" she cheered before Mari quieted her down. " _But,"_ the Puppet repeated, "It will be a long job." Fred grimaced. "Exactly how long?" he asked. Mari sighed. "Well, considering the condition she's in already, it will take about...six hours." Chi's face fell. "B-But, what if Mr. Fazworth sees me?" "That's the least of out problems right now. Chi, I need you to go to the prize corner. The rest of you, I would like to do this in private." The five animatronics nodded sadly. "Now if you'll excuse me," Mari then disappeared in a flash of light. Chi was just leaving the main room when Bon spoke up. "Chi?" the blue bunny said quietly. "Yeah..." Chi said, feeling a sickly feeling in her midsection. "W-Would you like me to come with you?" Chi smiled. "S-Sure." she said, waiting for her friend to catch up. The two walked down the hall together.

 ** _*A few minutes later, in Parts and Service*_**

Freddy, Chica and Foxy were sleeping soundly. Bonnie however, was not. He couldn't. He had an ever growing feeling of dread inside him. He had to think of a way to protect Bon and her friends from being ripped to shreds. But how? Bon trusted him, but it wasn't like he could just go up to her friends and say, _'Hi, I'm Bonnie. I just wanted to let you know that the bear, chicken and fox you fought a few nights ago are coming to systematically dismantle you one by one in two nights.'_ Heck, he wouldn't even be able to get out the ' _Hi, I'm Bonnie,_ ' part. He needed to think of a way for Bon to get the message to...her bear friend. Man he really needed to learn their names better. He made a mental note to ask Bon tonight. Just as he was about to go on with his brain storming though, he heard a noise. It sounded like a tune from a music box... He was about to investigate the sound when the door opened. Bonnie heard the sound that someone makes when they snap their fingers. All the sudden, the bunny began to feel awfully sleepy. He could hardly keep his eyes open long enough to see a faint, white shape before everything went black. The last thing he heard before going unconscious was the sound of something being moved.


	8. Lessons and Surprises

**Hey everybody, I'm back! It's been a while since I've been able to post a chapter, though not nearly as long as last time, but I couldn't be happier to get another one up and running none, the less even if this chapter was delayed by like, a week...or three... Oops. That's my bad, I meant to have this up by the beginning of January...**

 **...Buuuuuut, life kinda came in (very similarly to, but not quiet the same as a wrecking ball) and made sure that didn't happen. Either way, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, because it was the longest one I've posted so far. EVER!**

 **Well... Technically this chapter is the longest now... Breaking new ground FTW! I'm gonna be honest though, this chapter was originally going to be part of the last one, but I decided to split them up because if I didn't then that chapter was never going to end! Still, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also I would like to give a special thanks to a certain someone, username jacko7967 ( ) for letting me use their art for the title image. That was really nice of them to do that and I sincerely thank you for it. Definitely go check out their Deviantart and see their work for yourself. He has some cool FNAF pictures as well as some other artwork that I think you guys might like. Anyway, with all that out of the way, how about we get the show going here. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will probably never own FNAF or any character from the FNAF universe. THAT all belongs to Scott C. Also, two very cool FNAF World trailers are out for those who haven't seen them yet... So go see them...right now. I'm serious, minimize this right now and go look those up. Even if you've seen it, go watch it again. I'll wait... You see it yet? I know, awesome right? Those attacks look epic, especially Spring Bonnie's... Now on with the show, for real.**

Mari made his way down the hall to the Parts and Service room. He had an uneasy feeling inside of him as he drew closer to the door. Not because he was scared, not in the slightest, but because of what he was about to do.

He stopped just in front of the door and stared at it for a moment.

 _I'm not going to enjoy this._

He opened the door slowly and set his sites on the yellow chicken laying on the floor fast asleep.

He then glanced at the others spread out around the room. _I can't afford to draw attention to myself. This will make things much easier._

Mari snapped his fingers, putting the four animatronics into a sleeping trans.

 _Sweet dreams. Now then, where were we?_

He picked up the yellow chicken with great ease and proceeded to leave the room. The only noise made was the sound the bird's feet dragging across the floor.

 _ ***At the Prize Corner***_

Chi sat on the counter in the prize corner next to Bon, waiting patiently for Mari.

Bon glanced over at her friend, who seemed rather fidgety. "Are you okay Chi?" the blue bunny asked.

Chi didn't respond. "Chi?" The bird snapped back into focus. "Y-Yeah?" she replied, shakily. "Are you feeling alright?" Bon repeated. Chi sighed as she glanced at the bunny.

"Y-Yeah, just a little..." Chi trailed off.

"A little, what?" Bon asked. Chi looked down. "Nervous." Bon raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Chi gulped. "W-Well, what if I can't be fixed? W-What if Mr. Fazworth finds out about what I did?" A tear rolled down Chi's cheek. "What if I get repla-"

Chi didn't have a chance to finish before Bon wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry Chi. Everything will be fine. You just need to trust Mari. He's-"

But before Bon could say anything, she was met with a sight that she could only stare at as her jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Bon, what's wro-" Chi was soon as wide eyed as Bon when she saw what the bunny was staring at.

There, standing in the door way, was that chicken. The same one they had encountered on their first night. The two huddled together in fear and shut their eyes.

"What's gotten into you two?" called a voice from behind the chicken. Both girls looked back, and were even more surprised to see Mari standing behind it, holding up the bot.

"M-Mari, watch out!" Bon cried.

Mari stared for a moment, before laughing. "Oh, don't worry, she's harmless." the Puppet replied, waving a hand in front of the birds face. "See, sleeping like a baby."

"B-But, how?" Chi asked as she began to let go of Bon, who was doing the same. They were more dumbfounded than scared at this point.

"Never mind the 'how,' let's focus on the 'why?' She's going to be supplying the parts you need."

Chi would have found that funny if she wasn't at a total loss for words. "But I just need some minor repairs, a-and she couldn't possible have the same parts as me...could she?"

Mari looked at the chicken he was holding up before glancing back at the one beside Bon. "Move your hand." Mari simply said.

"W-What?" asked Chi, still confused. "Open and close your hand." Mari elaborated. Chi followed his instructions and noticed that, to her surprise...

"Ow!" she yelped. How did she not notice this earlier? Mari nodded. "Just as I thought. I sense that there are more parts in you that are more damaged than you think."

Bon looked over at her friend nervously. "Bon, could you leave the room, please. I would like to do this in private."

"O-Okay." Bon said quietly. As she was leaving, she turned and spoke to Mari. "Chi's going to be okay, right?"

Mari...well, I guess with that mask he's always smiling, but the thought's there. "Yes, of course. Don't worry Bon, she's in good hands."

Bon smiled, looking back at Chi. She gave the chicken a grin as she turned away.

Chi smiled slightly. _Maybe this won't be so bad._ When Bon had left the room, Mari turned back to Chi.

"Chi, despite what has happened between us, I promise that when I'm done, you will be in as good of a condition as the day you were dropped off." Chi felt a bit more confident at hearing that.

"Thanks, Mari."

Mari then pulled out the same tool box that Fred had used earlier and placed it on the counter. "You're welcome Chi, and I'm sorry." Chi's smile flipped upside down.

"S-Sorry? F-For what?" she asked.

"This,"

Mari snapped his fingers.

Soon Chi began to feel very sleepy. Mari quickly floated over to her and put his arms out to support her as she fell unconscious, before laying her down on the table.

"Time to get to work."

Fred tapped his finger on the table nervously as anticipated Mr. Fazworth's arrival. \

"Fred, are you feeling okay?" Balloon Boy asked from across the table. Fred didn't respond. "Fred?" Balloon Boy called again.

"Huh, what?" the brown bear asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Are you feeling alright?" Balloon Boy repeated.

"What? Oh, uh...Y-Yeah, just a little...anxious." Fred said, adjusting his top hat a little.

Bon soon re-entered the room.

"H-How's Mari coming along with Chi's repairs?" Fred asked.

"He just started, but he told me she's going to be fine." Bon said reassuringly, though on the inside she was just as worried as Fred.

"O-Oh, well... T-That's good. That's..."

But the sound of a voice from the front doors stopped him short. "Hello?"

Fred's circuits went ice cold when Mr. Fazworth's voice echoed into the room.

"Mr. Fazworth's here! W-What do we do?" Bon asked in a whispery sort of voice.

"Follow my lead." Vix replied swiftly and walked over to the front entrance, gesturing her friends to follow.

The three did, but the closer they got to Mr. Fazworth, the more Fred and Bon felt as though their legs were made of lead.

"Hello Mr. Fazworth," Vix said cheerfully as she approached the man. "What brings you here this afternoon?" Mr. Fazworth smiled.

"I've come to drop of a new part for Chi."

Fred stepped forward. "Ah, t-this must be the piece that holds her beak in place." said the bear, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

"Yes, it is. The engineer will be coming by tomorrow to fit the piece in place. Oh and Vix," Mr. Fazworth turned to the fox. "I'll be able to have your fur replaced shortly as well. I was able to find the same material and you'll be sent for repairs sometime next week."

"Oh, goodness! Thank you, Mr. Fazworth!" Vix said joyously. She was looking forward to the much needed repairs. Balloon Boy cheered as well. He was excited for his friend.

"That's quiet all right." Mr. Fazworth replied. Then he noticed something. "Say, where is Chi anyway? I was hoping to tell her the good news about her beak."

Fred and Bon went stiff, but Vix, thinking quickly, came up with a reply.

"Well sir...her beak fell off the other day and she told us she would prefer you not see her right now." Fred held his breath.

 _There's no way this is going to work. He's going to find out for sure. Then, off to the scrap yard I go._

"Well, if that's how she feels right now, then I can respect her decision. Please tell her I'll be back tomorrow with the engineer." And with that, Mr. Fazworth turned and headed for the door, leaving the building entirely.

 _It's good to see them all getting along._

Mr. Fazworth thought happily as he put the key in his car ignition.

 _I wonder what was with Bon and Fred though. They seemed rather uneasy._ _I hope it doesn't have anything to do with...oh dear._

The man suddenly got a sinking feeling deep inside his stomach as he drove away.

 _If they try anything again, I'll make sure to put them right..._

The four animatronics sighed deeply as they heard his car leave the parking lot.

"Whew, that was a close one." Bon said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You can say that again." Fred replied.

"Whew, that was a close one." Bon repeated. Balloon Boy and Vix chuckled at the bunny's cheekiness while Fred simply rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." he said sarcastically. "Now come on. We've got some practising to do." Bon nodded.

"Oh, yes, of course. Let me get my guitar." she said eagerly before running off. The thought of seeing Bon perform made Balloon Boy feel gitty.

"Can I watch Bon-Bon play guitar, Vixey? Please, please, please!" Vix smiled.

"Well, if it's okay with Fred." she said, gesturing over to the bear. Fred thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't see why not." he chuckled. Balloon Boy was ecstatic.

"Yay! Thank you, Fred!" he cried as he raced off excitedly to watch his bunny buddy practice. Fred sighed.

"Ah, a bundle of energy, isn't he?" Vix giggled.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way. He's been super helpful with setting up the cove and he and Bon are great friends." Vix sighed before turning to Fred.

"Aren't you going with them?" she asked.

"Yeah, but there's something I want to tell you first..."

Fred turned and faced the fox. Vix raised an eyebrow as Fred spoke. "Thank you..." he said bluntly, but gratefully. Vix was taken aback.

"F-For what?"

Fred smiled and put a hand on Vix's sholder. "For helping us out of that situation with Mr. Fazworth." Vix began to blush.

"Oh, that. Pfft, it was nothing." she said waving her hand dismissively.

"No, really. You could've told him what really happened today and had me and Chi sent away...but, you didn't." Fred wrapped the white fox in a soft hug, which it caught her off guard, but was most welcomed.

"Thank you."

"Aww, you're welcome you big softy." Vix said as she hugged him back.

The two let go after a couple of seconds and Fred felt a small blush appear on his face. He glanced left and right, hoping no one saw that little moment, before looking away bashfully.

"W-Would you like to come and watch me and Bon practice?" he asked.

"Sure." Vix replied with a smile.

And with that, the two friends set off to the stage.

While the bear and bunny duo performed for their friends, Mari was dealing with a little 'performance' of his own. He had been taking apart the larger bird to get the parts he needed to fix Chi, with some extra help from his own...'special' powers.

While repairs were going smoothly, the animatronic lending...well, more like being forced to give up extra parts, wasn't helping as much as he hoped. Her parts were either much bigger versions of Chi's, or entirely different parts all together.

 _Wonderful, maybe I can at least borrow parts to fix the facial region._

Mari thought as he tried to open up the bird's mouth to see if she happened to have the piece Chi had to hold her beak in place, in case the replacement ever broke.

While she did have a part that would work in theory, trying to get it out would prove to be a task in itself. Mari couldn't find a suitable way to keep the birds beak open. Whenever he tried to open the darn thing, it would just clamp down on him. That is, until he forced it... _*snap* * rip*_

...by accident.

The poor birds beak was now stuck open, with the entire upper jaw ripped up from the bottom. The feathery fabric tore open, revealing wires and metal underneath.

"Oh, dear...I hope that doesn't affect her affect her ability to speak." Mari muttered to himself as he looked for the part he was going to use for Chi.

Unfortunately, like most of her other parts, it was to big. He then moved down to her arms. "Well, then..." he said intrigued.

"We may just have something of use here."

Mari unscrewed the bolts keeping one of her hands in place.

"Wonderful..."

He had found what he was looking for. He removed the joints in her hands and checked to see if the part he needed would fit in Chi's wrists.

To his delight, they fit perfectly. He did the same to the other hand, leaving the bird with multi-coloured wires in place of hands.

When Mari was finished replacing Chi's broken wrist pieces, he turned to the now rather frightening looking bird and sighed.

"You don't know how much good you've done, my girl. Now let's see what I can do on my own."

 _ ***Many Hours Later***_

Mari stepped back from his work.

There lay Chi, good as new. Maybe even better. The parts she had in place were stronger and more durable than the originals.

Mari would have felt proud of himself if it weren't for one small thing. He turned to his 'assistant' who was in a worse position than Chi was at the beginning of the process.

Her jaw was locked open, her hands were nothing more than multi-coloured wires and she her feathers where tattered and torn all over her body. "

I'm so sorry...Chica, is it? I wish you could know how much you've helped my friend over here. I'm sure she appreciates your help just as much as I do."

Mari checked outside his room. It was dark in the restaurant and as far as he could tell, his four friends were fast asleep.

Mari yawned as he looked back at the two birds.

"Now then, let's get you two back where you belong."

Mari picked up larger the bird by her arms and carefully moved her back to the Parts and Service room, quiet as a mouse. He would've done it the _'easy way,'_ but he felt absolutely drained.

As he approached his box, he remembered something.

"I'd better make sure she doesn't sleep through the day. That couldn't be good for her joints or circuits."

With a snap of his fingers, the spell was lifted from Chi.

That just left one thing. The no longer forced to do so, but still fast asleep bird lying on the counter.

 _Let's get you somewhere a little more comfortable to rest._

Mari picked up the sleeping chick and brought her to the show stage, setting her down beside Bon.

 _Happy dreams._

Mari soon returned to his box, ready for a good nights sleep. But he couldn't help but notice a piece of paper stuck to his box. It had some writing scribbled on it. He yawned as he read the short, yet circuit tingling message.

'It's Me.'

 _Oh dear..._

Bonnie felt a surge of energy pass through him as he awoke. He looked back and forth trying to get his bearings.

He needed to know what that noise was. He looked over at his friends, but from what he could see in the darkness of the room, they hadn't move an inch.

Bonnie sighed in relief. Maybe he'd been dreaming. It was weird either way.

He felt as though he had been knocked out for only a few minutes, but that thought soon changed when he opened the door to the hall and realized it was dark as night out in the restaurant.

That meant either they were having lunar eclipse, or...

 _Oh, dear! I hope Bon hasn't been waiting for too long._ The bunny thought as he remembered what he promised Bon.

He quickly, but quietly made his way out of the room and down the hallway.

He peered into the first Party Room and unfortunately, Bon was nowhere to be seen. Bonnie sighed. They really needed some kind of meeting place or something.

 _Oh well... On with the search!_

 _ **A few minutes earlier**_

Bon opened her eyes and smiled excitedly.

This was it. Her first night of lessons with Bonnie! Saying she was excited was an understatement. She was thrilled. This was a once in a life time opportunity to finally improve and gosh darn it, she wasn't going to pass it up!

She was about to move when she noticed something soft was wrapped around her midsection. She had to look hard through the darkness, but she soon realized that what was wrapped around her was the arm of a newly repaired Chi, who was lying next to her.

Bon felt good to have her friend back in working order...aside from the whole beak thing of course.

Speaking of working order though, she needed to find Bonnie so they could start practising.

As she moved Chi's arm off of her, the bird began to stir. Bon went rigid as she watched her friend begin to move. Chi rolled over and, with little more than a mumble, continued to sleep soundly. Bon sighed in relief and quietly made her way down from the stage, grabbing her guitar before tiptoeing off to the bathroom.

When she got there however, she noticed something. Something really bad.

The bathroom was more or less right beside the main room...and that was bad.

If the noise they were making alerted the others... and they saw her with Bonnie...

Oh, no...

Bon shook that thought off. What was important now was trying to find a quiet place to practice. But, where could they go where they wouldn't be heard? Bon thought about this for a moment, before remembering something.

 _Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?_ _ **That**_ _would be perfect!_

Bon felt very pleased with herself. She knew exactly where to go! She turned to leave the bathroom when... *Bump*

"Ahh!" Bon cried quietly when she ran into something...soft? But, the walls in this place weren't-

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice whispered.

Bon then realized what -or rather who- she ran into.

"Oh, hi Bonnie." the blue bunny whispered in a cheerful sort of voice.

"Hi Bon." the purple bunny replied. "Are you ready to start practising?" he asked quietly, trying to focus in on Bon through the darkness.

"You bet." she whispered back. "There's just one problem."

Bonnie was confused.

"What kind of problem?"

Bon motioned over to the main room.

"Oooohh..." Bonnie said, realizing what Bon meant..."Oh...yeah... Well, what do we do?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Bon replied, winking at her friend.

"Really, how so?" Bonnie was intrigued with what his friend had in mind.

"Follow me." she said simply, leading him off down the hall. Bonnie shrugged as he followed the blue bunny, not having the foggiest clue where she was taking him.

Bon and Bonnie snuck through the restaurant as quietly as the could and after some tense moments going through the main room, finally reached their destination.

The Party Room they first met in.

"What are we doing here?" asked Bonnie, quietly.

" _Well..._ " Bon said, looking over at what she had planned. "You see that vent over there?" she asked, pointing over to the square hole. Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, the other day when... well, y'know,"

Bonnie nodded, knowing exactly what Bon was talking about. "Fred said he wanted me out of his sights."

Bonnie felt a little bit of anger burn inside him. What's this bear's deal? Freddy would have never done something like that! He would have still been angry sure. Probably furious, but he would never have done something like that without getting both sides of the story first. Granted, this was the same Freddy who wanted to tear Bon's 'friend' limb from limb in two nights, so maybe he should cut the bear some slack.

"So," Bon continued, lowering herself to the vents level. "I crawled in here...again."

Her ears lowered when she realized what could've happened again if she wasn't careful while crawling through the vents.

"A-Anyway, I heard someone coming, so I crawled forward and... Well, maybe it'd be best if you saw for yourself." Bon said, getting ready to re-enter the vent.

Bonnie however, wasn't so sure.

"Bon, a-are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, a slight nervousness lacing his voice. He remembered the last time he tried doing something like this. What would his friends say if they found him stuck in another vent? Or worse...found him with Bon? *gulp*

"Sure, I'm sure." Bon said confidently.

She was determined to become better at what Mr. Fazworth wanted her to do, and she wasn't going to give up just because she couldn't find another way into that room.

"Besides," she added, looking back at Bonnie. "If we practice in here, then..." Bon trailed off.

Bonnie winced. He didn't need Bon to finish that sentence to get the point.

"Well then," Bonnie said, working up all the courage he could muster.

"Lady's first." Bon smiled, giggling a little at the remark before disappearing into the vent.

Bonnie closed his eyes and took a deep breath before entering the square tunnel, not knowing what was waiting for him on the other side.

Both Bon and Bonnie made their way through the vent with little trouble. Despite the tight squeeze and the added hassle of bringing the guitar, the trip was relatively easy.

Bon poked her head into the dark room before pulling herself out and waited her friend to follow. After a moment, the purple bunny poked his head out as well and stared into the darkness of the room.

"Man, it's darker in here than the Parts and Service room." Bonnie said as he wiggled his way out of the vent.

"Yeah...there must be a light switch around here...somewhere."

Bon felt around the wall, her face brightening when she found something. "Oh, I think I got it!" she said with excitement.

In an instant, the lights came on. Bonnie was quite surprised and a little impressed when he saw Bon's find.

"W-Wow..." he said in awe as he looked around the room.

"Cool, right?" Bon asked as she leaned the guitar up against the wall and did the same.

The room consisted of a sizable desk, an office chair and another vent adjacent to the one they had come out of. Though, something was off, and it only took Bonnie a second to figure out what.

"Where's the door?" he asked, doing a 360 degrees scan of the room.

"Huh?" Bon asked, looking back at the bunny.

"We came through the vent, but where's the actual door?"

Bon looked around the room as well. Bonnie was right. There were the two vents, but no actual doors. Bon shrugged.

"Maybe they haven't added them yet." Bon said, puzzled. Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, maybe...ah well." he sighed. "Let's not dawdle on it. We've got some important business to get to."

Bon couldn't help but smile at these words. She picked up her guitar excitedly.

"Let's get started!"

The two sat down in front of the desk.

"Okay, let's start with something easy." Bonnie said, thinking of a good place to start. "Do you know your chords?" he asked.

Bon nodded. "Oh, yes. Very well." she said proudly.

"Well then," Bonnie replied, grabbing the guitar. "Let's start with a simple tune. Something like... _this._ " Bonnie played a short tune on the guitar, about thirty notes.

Bon was amazed at how perfectly he played. He was fluent, so...amazingly on point. She was most impressed.

When Bonnie had finished, he handed the guitar to Bon.

"Okay, now you try."

Bon took the guitar in her hands and instantly felt nervous. She began to strum, playing a slower, choppier version of the tune. She stopped constantly, hesitating on which note to play next. When she finished, she looked back at Bonnie, who had been studying her closely.

"Bonnie?"

He was giving her a strange look. It wasn't an angry or disgusted look, which made Bon feel relived, but it wasn't a positive look either. It was just...a look. "H-How'd I do?" Bon asked feebly, already knowing the unfortunate answer.

Bonnie finally spoke. "That's a good question. How do _you_ think you did?" Bon blinked.

 _What? How do I think I did?_

Bon thought for a moment, before deciding that the truth would be the best answer. "Not very well...I guess." she replied with an unsure tone lacing her voice.

"Where do you think you struggled the most?" Bonnie asked.

Bon was confused. Why was Bonnie asking her this? Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the teacher?

"Umm...err... I-I don't know."

Bonnie's questions continued. "Did you feel nervous while playing?" he asked.

It took a few moments for Bon to reply.

"Y-Yeah,"

She wasn't happy to admit that, especially in front of Bonnie, but she knew she would have to swallow her pride if she wanted to improve.

"What were you nervous about?" Bonnie questioned further. "Are you embarrassed of making mistakes?" he asked.

Bon nodded slowly and looked away in shame. Bonnie smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with making mistakes every once in a while." he said softly. "It happens to everyone. I should know; I've made hundreds!" he laughed.

Bon looked back at the bunny. "H-How so?" Bonnie chuckled a little.

"Well, there was this one time I tried to stack a whole bunch of old boxes I found in the back room on top of each other to grab something on one of the top shelves, but it turns out cardboard isn't as strong as it looks."

Bon giggled cutely at Bonnie's story, much to the purple bunny's delight.

He was sure that Bon had no idea how cute she looked right now, or really at all for that matter. Everything about her just screamed 'adorable.'

Her physic...

Her smile...

Her personality...

Her emerald eyes...

Bonnie felt something inside him while admiring her. Something he had never felt before. It was like happiness, but...something more...something...warmer.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie was quickly snapped back into reality before he could think about it any further by Bon, who was wondering why he was staring at her blankly again, albeit with a small smile this time.

"A-Are you feeling okay?"

Bonnie stuttered, trying to correct himself.

"Oh, um... Y-Yes, anyway, as I was saying. My point is that everyone makes mistakes, but what's important is that we learn from them and not let them bring us down."

Bon thought about it for a second before realizing.. _._

" **That's** where I've had been going wrong! I was so busy trying to correct all the small errors while playing, I just kept making more!" Bon exclaimed in delighted, having finally figured out what the route of her teething troubles were.

Maybe she could...

"Bonnie...can...can I try playing that tune again?" she asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Yes, of course! Just remember; whenever you feel nervous, just close your eyes, take a few deep breaths and forget about your worries."

Resting the instrument in her hands, she did as Bonnie told her and began to play.

And this time, she really played.

She didn't worry...

She didn't hesitate...

She just played.

Bonnie was the utmost impressed.

 _She's doing it._

When Bon had finished, she felt her heart flutter like a million butterflies being released into the air.

"I...I did it! I really did it!" she exclaimed, after getting over the initial shock.

"Great work Bon! That was the best I've ever heard anyone play!" Bonnie cheered, clapping proudly.

Bon smiled so brightly, the sun would be have been jealous. "Thanks Bonnie, but it was all thanks to you!" she said as she enveloped the purple bunny in a tight, warm hug. Bonnie blushed.

"Aww, come on now. It was nothing. You're the real star here tonight." he said, hugging the blue bunny back.

"No, really! If it weren't for you, I'd never have learned what I was doing wrong to begin with!" Bon squealed, leaning into the hug and putting all her weight on the purple bunny.

She wasn't very heavy, but the sudden increase in weight caught Bonnie off guard and made him lose his balance. Before either bunny knew what had happened, they both fell backward onto the floor.

Bonnie's back hit the floor hard and as he opened his mouth to squeal in pain, Bon's head collided with his.

While neither of them was hurt, something far more surprising happened.

Their lips connected.

It wasn't like a proper kiss, but the initial shock made it last longer than they would have liked. They stared at each other, blushing bright red with embarrassment. When they broke away, Bon almost immediately began speaking at a speed only comparable to mach three out of embarrassment.

"Ohmygosh!I'msosorryBonnie!Areyouokay?Ididn'tmeantohurtyou!I'msosorry!Pleasedon'ttellanyone! Ohmygosh!I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bon." he said, putting a finger over her mouth. "I-It's okay...I'm fine...really." he said, moving out from under her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Bon said, now speaking at normal speed.

She scooted away from Bonnie a little. She was mortified. She had just **KISSED** him. It wasn't like she had done the night before. That was just a little peck on his cheek. Bonnie didn't seem to mind that. This was a full on **LIPS** kiss. She had never kissed someone on the lips before, let alone a boy!

...But as much as she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole, she had to admit...]

She kinda liked it...a little.

His lips were soft and smooth and felt kinda nice and felt good when they touched hers. Bon blushed a bit more as that warm feeling came back. She continued to stay lost in thought, staying silent all the while.

Neither of them spoke, nor made eye contact for a few minutes. The awkwardness in the room was so thick; you would need a butcher knife to cut it.

Eventually, Bonnie broke the silence.

"S-So, Bon,"

The blue bunny's ears perked up as she was brought out of her little 'kiss' trance.

"I-I've been meaning to ask you; I-Is everything okay between you and you're friends now? I-I've been thinking about it a lot today, a-and..." Bonnie trailed off. Bon blinked.

"Oh, um...my friends? Y-Yeah, we're all okay now...I think. I'm not too sure what Fred meant when he said everything was all 'water under the bridge,' but I think that means we're friends again." Bonnie smiled for a moment, before thinking of something else.

"W-What are your friends like? I never did get to meet them properly, because of...y'know."

Bon thought for a moment, before shuttering a little.

She never did tell Bonnie that they were his and his friends replacements. She felt really guilty just thinking about it. Should she tell him? What if he got angry and didn't want to be friends with her anymore?

What if...

*gulp*

...he hurt her?

But then Bon thought for a moment; why would he? He seemed like a nice enough animatronic. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have help her just now. Maybe he would understand.

"Bonnie, there's something really important that you should know about me and my friends...a-and I don't think you're going to like it."

Bonnie had a confused look on his face. What could ever make him hate someone like Bon?

"What is it?"

Bon took a deep breath before responding. "W-Well, my friends and I are _kindaaaa_...your replacements." Bon closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Bonnie out of fear.

Bonnie looked at the blue bunny cowering in front of him like she had done a few nights before. Though he already knew that they were his and his friend's replacements, being told that somehow hurt him inside anyway.

But Bonnie was never one to hold a grudge, and he knew that this bunny sitting in front of him would make Mr. Fazworth proud. So, with a deep breath he reached over and touched the back of her head. Bon flinched in fear, but was pleasantly surprised when she felt his gentle hand rub the back of her head.

"I-It's okay Bon. I uh...I kinda figured that out already." Bon opened her eyes.

"R-Really...but, how?" she asked. Bonnie sighed.

"Well, I kinda had a feeling when a saw you and your friends for the first time, but my hunch was confirmed when..."

It killed Bonnie inside to say what he was about to say.

"W-When, what?" Bon asked.

"Well...your guitar...it's the same one I used to use..."

Bon's felt a pang in her heart as she looked over at the guitar lying on the floor. "R-Really, how can you tell?" Bonnie looked at the guitar, then back at Bon, then back at the guitar.

"I could never forget a fine instrument like that." he said, putting his hand on it.

"W-Well, you can have it back." Bon said, holding the shiny instrument out. "You play it better than me anyway."

Bonnie looked at the blue bunny. She was giving him her only possession...well technically it was his to begin with, but... Bonnie shook his head.

"No...it belongs to you now."

Bon was taken aback.

"N-No really, it would feel wrong if I-" Bonnie cut her off.

"Bon, I mean it. You can have it. I know you'll make Mr. Fazworth proud. Please, keep it."

Bon looked back down at the instrument. It _did_ look really nice, and she _did_ love it a lot. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for Bonnie. He had lost his place on stage, his guitar and practically his whole reason for existence, yet he wasn't angry at her. It was amazing how unselfish he was. That warm returned and Bon felt the ghost of a smile appear on her face.

"Thanks Bonnie." she said softly, hugging him.

"No problem." he replied.

Sure he still felt a little remorse for losing his prized guitar, but he knew it was in good hands.

Bonnie hugged the bunny back. It was then he remembered, he still hadn't gotten an answer to his question.

"Um, Bon?" he asked, letting go.

"Yeah Bonnie?" she responded, doing the same and looking at the bunny with her head tilted slightly.

Bonnie looked away for a moment before looking Bon in the eye.

"I-I'm still curious; what are your friends like?" Bon blinked.

"M-My friends? Why do you ask?" Bonnie looked away again.

"W-Well, like said, I'm curious. You mention them a lot and...I was wondering what they were like."

Bon thought for a moment.

She did mention them a lot, didn't she?

"W-Well, I'd be happy to tell you, if you want." Bonnie nodded. "Y-Yes, if you don't mind." Bon smiled at her response.

"Well, let's see. Where should we start?" she asked, putting a finger to her chin. Bonnie thought back to when he first saw Bon and her friends. He most vividly remembered the bear, who had brought Foxy down so easily.

"Hmm...How about...that brown bear. Fred, is it?"

Bon smiled. "Oh, yes. Fred. He's kinda like the boss. He basically tells us what to do and keeps everything organized. He's really friendly once you get to know him. The only reason he was so nasty to you all a few nights ago was because Mr. Fazworth trusted him to protect us, and when he saw our friends fighting, he kinda..." Bon trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Freaked out?"

"Yeah," Bon agreed, nodding her head a bit.

"He sounds a lot like Freddy." Bonnie laughed. "He's acts all bossy and proud and stuff on the outside, but on the inside he's like a big teddy bear." Bon giggled a little.

"Sounds like Fred alright." Bonnie thought for a moment before chucking to himself. "And between you and me," he whispered, "He always tries to impress Chica." Bon raised an eyebrow.

"Chica? She's the chicken, right?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, and I can't blame him. She's one of the friendliest animatronics you could ever meet," Bon sat in wonder, but couldn't help but feel bad.

She was also the animatronic that Mari used to repair Chi.

"Unless you got her mad of course, then she can be downright ornery."

Now it was Bon's turn to laugh. "Reminds me of Chi. When she got angry at me a few days ago for teasing her about looking like Vix, she...um..."

Bon decided to choose her words carefully.

"She was very...unpleasant to be around. But please don't get the wrong idea about her. She felt really bad about how she acted afterwards." Bon said, waving her hands defensively. Bonnie laughed a little, but couldn't help but wonder something...

"Vix?"

Bon nodded.

"Yes, Vix. She's the pink and white fox. She won't actually be performing on stage. She'll be performing in the Kids Cove." "

Let me guess," Bonnie laughed. "She'll be telling stories to the children."

Bon was amazed. "Y-Yes, how did you know?"

Bonnie laughed some more. "Because that's what Foxy used to do." Bon tilted her head to the left a little.

"Foxy? You mean that red fox? The one that..." Bonnie nodded.

"Y-Yeah, he can be really...protective when someone tries to hurt one of us. And when he saw us..." Bon thought back to that day. "Heh, yeah..." she said, remembering the pain she felt when he kicked her. "But he only does things like that to protect us. He's really a nice guy when he learns to trust you. He's got a bit of a problem with that..."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Bon, curiously. Bonnie sighed.

"Trust. It's been awfully hard for him to trust others ever since he was taken out of service."

"Why, what'd he do?"

"Well," Bonnie explained,

"Unlike the rest of us, he had his own stage. Pirates Cove. He would tell stories to all the little kids about his adventures on the seven seas. To be honest, they were actually pretty exciting to listen to. Sometimes he would bring kids up onto the stage to sit with him, and sometimes he'd let them direct where the story would go. His stage was old though, and he'd sometimes ask for repairs to be done to the lights or the floor boards or even himself for that matter.

You see, the young kids could get a little...grabby and would sometimes pull on his fur until it tore off. Foxy would make it out to be no big deal, but he preferred it if the kids kept their hands to themselves.

He asked and asked for repairs but Mr. Fazworth said that it couldn't be done right then. He said he promised that he would get to it when the budget could afford it.

Even with a run-down stage and tattered fur, he would happily come out when it was his time to perform and let kids sit on his lap as he told them stories.

But one day when he brought a kid up onto the stage to sit of his lap, he..." Bonnie trailed off, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"He, what?"

"He...well, no one really knows what happened. Some say that someone had tampered with the one of the lights on his stage and made it fall...others said Foxy was sick of being denied repairs and the light falling and hitting him was the last straw...but whatever the reason, he...he..."

Bonnie choked back a sob as he remembered that fateful day.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Bon asked, scooting over to her friend, who looked as though he was about to cry. "

H-He...bit the kid, taking out part of the front of his head.

"Oh my goodness!" Bon gasped. She didn't know much about how people worked, but she couldn't imagine how painful it would be to have part of your head bitten off.

"D-Did...did he...survive?"

Bonnie swallowed hard before responding. "Y-Yes...but the boy never fully recovered. The family had Foxy shut down. He never got to perform again. He was lucky though. They wanted him to be destroyed, but Mr. Fazworth saved him. He kept him locked up in Pirates Cove and hung a sign saying 'Out of Order' on his stage. He told us to never let him be seen by the kids and if anyone were to ask about him, we were to tell them that he was away at sea."

"Was he ever allowed to come out again?" Bon asked, sadly. She couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to be sealed off from her friends, never to be seen again, let alone the guilt from hurting someone to that degree. Bonnie shook his head.

"N-No, not during the day at least. We let him come out at night, when Mr. Fazworth had left."

Bon felt bad for the poor fox. "I'm so sorry Bonnie." she said, looking down.

Bonnie wiped the tears from his eyes. "So am I...I'm just glad he didn't get scrapped..."

Bonnie wiped away another tear from his eye smiled slightly. "I've had so many good times with him though. We played games and he told me and my friend stories..." Bonnie paused, thinking back to all those times.

He picked up the guitar and his smile began to widen.

"Now then, the night's still young. How about we get back to practising!"

A smile graced Bon's face as well. "I'm ready when you are!" she exclaimed.

"Okay then," Bonnie replied, equally enthused.

"Let's Rock!"

The two bunnies practised for a few more hours, laughing and joking all the while.

When they felt satisfied with their work for the night, they proceeded to exit their secret little room the same way they entered.

As they crawled through the vent, Bonnie's mind began to wander. He still thought it was odd that the room had no proper doors.

 _I wonder why Mr. Fazworth would need a room like that in the first place?_

His thoughts were halted when he bumped into Bon's backside face first. She had stopped just inside the vent to listen if anyone was about.

"Oww..." Bonnie moaned as he rubbed his nose.

Bon quickly shushed him as to not alert the others. She poked her head out of the vent and looked around, but more importantly, listened for any footsteps.

"The coast is clear." she whispered as she crawled out of the tight space.

Bonnie followed after her, just as quiet.

As Bon stood up, she felt as though he was forgetting something...

But, _what?_

Guitar; check.

Bonnie; check, obviously.

Bow, che-

Bon felt a sinking feeling inside of her as she felt no bow tie around her neck. What happened to her bow?

"Bonnie," she asked, turning to the purple bunny worriedly.

If she lost her bow, Fred would be very displeased with her. And even worse, he might trace the bow back to her practice session with Bonnie.

 _Oh no..._

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You...didn't happen to see my bow in the vent, did you?" Bonnie shook his head.

"Here, let me take a look."

He crawled into the vent and it was only a short while before his head poked out of the vent once more.

"Is _this_ what you were looking for?" he asked, showing Bon the crimson accessory as he got out of the vent once more.

Bon was relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness." she said reaching for it.

Bonnie was about to give it back, when he had a cheeky idea.

"Ah, ah, ah~" he said, raising the bow out of her reach.

Bon made a pouty face and tried to jump up and grab it, but to no avail.

"What's the magic word~?" Bonnie cooed.

Bon rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, smiling at Bonnie's little game.

" _Please~"_

"Much better." Bonnie consented. But instead of just handing her the bow, he placed in on Bon's head, clipping the little piece at the back around the base of her ear.

"There." Bonnie said, chuckling a little.

Bon was about to protest, but she actually liked it better on her head than on her neck. She giggled a little as Bonnie winked at her, before going to the door.

Both bunnies poked their heads outside of the party room, looking back and forth to confirm what Bon said moments ago. They both sighed and ducked back into the room, looking at each other.

"Thanks, Bonnie." Bon whispered. "I really owe you one."

"Aww, it was nothing." Bonnie said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"And umm, also..." Bon began. "Sorry about the whole...well...the...y'know..." she said, blushing bright red.

Bonnie looked away for a second. "Oh, that... W-Well, it's okay, really. I uh-" Bonnie stopped and began to blush a bright shade of red himself.

He was about to tell Bon that he kinda liked the kiss...

...a little.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't. She'd been the first person he'd ever kissed, and what an experience. The rush he felt upon impact, the soft caress of her lips...it all made him feel something he'd never felt before.

"Uh, never mind." Bon smiled as her blush began to fade.

"W-Well, *yawn* I need to get back to stage. Fred might find it suspicious if he found me sleeping in here."

"Heh, yeah. I need to get back to Parts and Service." Bonnie said, turning to go back to the aforementioned room...

"Umm... Bonnie?" Bon stuttered. Bonnie turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Umm...would you mind I asked you to meet me here again tomorrow night?" she asked, looking down and bashfully swinging her leg. He'd done so much for her already; she wasn't expecting him to agree.

However, his response surprised her...

"Of course, Bon. I would love to."

Bon's face lit up.

"Really! You mean it?" she asked, running over to him and wrapping him in a hug.

"It would be my pleasure." Bonnie said quietly with a smile, hugging the blue bunny back.

"Thanks, Bonnie. You're the best!" she whispered happily.

They broke away from each other and Bon was just about to leave for the stage when she looked back at her friend once more.

"Good night, Bonnie." she whispered with a little smile.

"Good night, Bon." Bonnie whispered back, turning around and walking quietly back to Parts and Service. Bon smiled.

That Bonnie really was someone special. It pained her to see him out of commission. Bon thought for about it as she walked to the stage.

 _He's done so much for me. I really wish I could repay him._

That thought stayed with Bon as she stepped back onto the stage and lay down next to Chi.

 _But how?_

"You're a lucky bunny, Bonnie. A lucky, lucky, bunny. My plan is about to be complete, and you're going to have a once in a lifetime opportunity to watch it unfold. Now, there's just one more thing I need to take care of."


	9. The Fazbear Band

**Hello, everybody! Chapter 9 is here as last! This one may not have taken as long as the last two, but I'm just as hyped to get it out for you guys and gals to read. Quick thing before we begin, I'd like to (as always) say a few words.**

 **First of all, I would like to thank a certain someone who's been a big inspiration for me while I was righting this story. Now I don't want to call him out in an attempt to embarrass him, (His name is Zerothekitsune BTW) but I would like would to thank him for not being infuriated and showing up outside my door with some kind of heavy object that would then be forcefully applied to my head for borrowing some aspects from his story. Heck, he was kind enough to give me advice about how to space out the text in my story and even write a review. So, thank you very much for that! I really appreciate it! Definitely give his stories a read, there really good. Like, REALLY good. He was an inspiration for me, he might just be one for you too.**

 **Finally, before I forget, this story is about to reach the climax. Key word being ABOUT. It won't be this chapter, it might not be the next chapter, but we're getting close. So, as a question from me to you, I'd like to ask; What would YOU like me to do next. I've set up a poll on my... Bio Page, is that whats it's called...? Well, that's what I'm calling it. On my Bio Page thing, you can vote from one of the five options to get your voice heard on what story I should do next. In the event of a tie, I'll do a coin flip or something to break the tie. With all that being said, let's get this story rolling.**

 **Incoming Disclaimer in...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any characters of that universe that all belongs to Scott. Lucky game designer guy... Oh, also I don't own the cover art for this story or the song 'We Make A Team Together.' The art belongs to jacko7967 and the song belongs to Sam Blewitt and and the unedited lyrics belong to Andrew Benner. But I edited them, isn't that worth something...no...fine, on with the show.**

* * *

"Hello there, old friend." Mari spoke out into the darkness.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it _Mari?_ " A voice said as a dark figure seemed to appear in front of the Puppet out of thin air.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" Mari replied. "It's a shame you don't come to visit me anymore."

"Yes well, you could say I've been... _busy_. But enough talk, lets cut to the chase."

The figure appeared to move around the room, as if it were a person walking around. "I've come with, but a single, simple request for you on this fine evening."

"And what might that be?" Mari asked, his eyes following the figure's every move.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about...or have you forgotten what you promised _us_ all those years ago."

"No, I haven't forgotten...but it seems you have." The figure stopped.

"Oh really? And how would that be?"

"I said I would protect you. I never said I would harm others for you're own needs."

" _Listen,_ " the shadowy figure said, irritation lacing it's voice.

"We both know that _we_ deserve better than this, that _she_ deserves better than this. You know as well as I do that what happened on the day was an accident."

"I never said it wasn't." Mari replied.

"Good... Now, I'm going to give you two options, and I suggest you listen to them very carefully. Either you do as I say and destroy those scrap heaps...or you'll die by my hands, and I'll carry out the latter half your first option myself. And, well...I'm not indifferent to either one."

"Now, now...let's not get all worked up..." Mari replied calmly, unfazed by the shadowy figure. "I understand how you feel abou-"

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like to lose someone like _her_! You never have and you never will!"

With one motion, the shadowy figure lunged at the Puppet. Mari, despite being almost completely drained of power, was quick to react. Using the same trick he used on Chi, forced the 'shadow' back. The figure hit the wall with little more than a thud before kneeling over in pain. It looked up at Mari with hatred burning in it's eyes.

"Now, are you going to try that again?" Mari asked.

"Y-You have until tomorrow night to change your mind. And I suggest you choose wisely...you might not be so lucky next time." With that, the shadow was gone, as if it had never existed. Mari sighed as he slumped down against his box.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

" **What in the world happened?** "

Bonnie had only just gotten in a few hours ago and felt a shiver go through his servous when he awoke to the sound of Freddy's voice.

"I...I-I, don't know. One minute I was was fine...a-and the next..." were the words in combination with sniffles from Chica.

Bonnie looked over at at his friends crowded around the bird, blocking his view of her.

"W-What's going on?" Bonnie asked, confused but glad Freddy wasn't talking about him.

"Yar, laddie. See, fer yerself." Foxy said, still in shock at what he was looking at.

Bonnie stood up and walked over to his three friends. He felt his servos stop for a brief second when he saw the sorry state of Chica. Her upper and lower jaws were completely detached, her feathers were matted and torn and her hands were nothing more than multicoloured wires. Bonnie tried to speak, to say anything, but not a single sound would come out. All he could do was stare at the broken down bird, who had tears in her eyes.

"Those...those..." Freddy stuttered in anger. Chica was one of the most important animatronics to him, and to see her in this state of disrepair made him feel a combination of emotions that he had never felt all at once before. "

Those...sneaky...rotten... _disgraceful_ piles of trash!" the bear screamed as his eyes turned the blackest Bonnie had ever seen them. He stood up, hands clenched into fists and punched the wall as hard as he could. Shelves rattled from the vibration as the bear yelled in a rage.

"When I get my hands on them...I'll...I'll..."

Bonnie had to stop his friend before he did something he'd end up regretting. Especially if that something involved Bon.

"Whoa Freddy, come down. It's going to-"

"No, it's _**not**_ going to be okay! Not when I'm done with them!"

Now it was Foxy's turn to try and cool the bear's temper. "Yar, Freddy. Ye need to calm down matey. I be jus' as angry as yerself here, see'in the lass like this'n all, but if we run in blindly now, we be done fer."

Freddy turned his back for a moment and processed what the fox had said, before turning around and facing his friends.

Bonnie stood to his left, frightened but firm...

Foxy, in front of him, blocking the exit and not moving an inch...

And Chica, behind him, looking up with at the brown bear with tears in her eyes...

Freddy close his eyes and took a deep breath, his eyes returning to their normal sapphire colour. The bear sighed.

"Y-You're right. You're all right. I...I'm sorry."

Bonnie, Foxy and Chica, as best as she could, smiled as their friend calmed down.

"Don't worry yerself Freddy. You'll get to have yer revenge tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Bonnie added. "Tomorrow nigh-"

The purple bunny froze and felt as though a part of him had shattered. He had forgotten to tell Bon, not once, but twice that his friends were coming to destroy Fred! Gosh darn, he felt like an absolute idiot!

But he could feel like an idiot later. Right now, he needed to think of a way to stall Freddy's plans just a little longer. But how? After seeing Chica like this, he'd never go for a delay.

Oh, how could he forget two nights in a row?

"Bonnie, lad. Ye feel alright?"

Bonnie came back to reality at the sound of Foxy's voice. "Uh, y-yeah...just a little...tired... Yeah, tired... I, uh, didn't sleep to well last night." the bunny replied as he waved his hands defensively.

"Well, I can relate to ye." Foxy replied. "Tis been a stressful few nights of sleep since we last seen those scurvy dogs."

Freddy spoke up. "Well, we can't have you being tired before tomorrow. How about you get some shut eye while we discuss the plan."

"Um...a-alright." Bonnie said, feeling a huge relief that his friends had somehow not found out about what he'd been up to. Maybe he was a better liar than he thought! With a fake yawn, the bunny moved back over to his little corner of the room and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

 _At least now I can think of a plan of my own..._

* * *

Bon slept soundly on the show stage that night. She was dreaming of her next practice with Bonnie. She felt so lucky to have a friend like him. He was kind, sweet, funny...cuddly.

Bon's cheeks began to feel warm again. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before. His ruby eyes were so warm and caring...his fur was so soft and warm...he wasn't even mad when she told him about her being his replacement!

He made her feel so...so...happy. That was the best word she could use to describe this feeling.

 _Happy..._

But, there was something more than that. Something she only felt when she was with Bonnie...

Something stronger than happiness...

But, what?

Bon wished she could say, but there just didn't seem to be a word to describe it.

In the real word, Bon was facing a completely different feeling. Something was tickling her nose, but only ever so slightly.

Bon rubbed her nose, trying to fight off whatever was causing her to be roused. She wanted to stay in her dreams a little while longer.

The tickle went away, but only for a moment. It soon came back and Bon rubbed her nose again.

She then herd a familiar sounding giggle...

She rolled onto her side and opened one eye, only to be met with something yellow at the end of her nose. Bon looked up and saw Chi and Balloon Boy staring back at her. She smiled, before groaning a bit.

"Good morning gu-"

"Now!" Chi yelled.

Bon soon felt her arms and legs forced to the stage floor. The blue bunny looked down, only to see Vix at her feet, before looking up and seeing Fred holding down her arms.

"W-What's going o-"

Bon immediately felt the tickling sensation come back, only this time from two angles. It was the work of Chi and Balloon Boy, each with a feather in there hand. They were tickling Bon's stomach and under arms.

Bon burst out laughing, struggling to break free, but to no avail.

"P-Please, stop!" Bon squealed in between bursts of laughter. She had to admit, this was pretty funny. Suddenly, the tickling secede.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Chi mussed, putting a finger to her chin.

"I suppose we could." Fred added in the same tone.

"What do you think Balloon Boy?" Vix asked.

" _Weeeeeeeeell~_... She did say 'please,' _sooooo_... I guess we can let her go."

Bon felt relieved. As fun as that was, Bon had begun to laugh so hard it had started to hurt.

"Very funny guys, very funny." the blue bunny said as she sat up.

"Awww, come on Bon. What's life without a few surprises?" Chi giggled, scooting over to her blue friend.

Bon smiled evilly. She had an idea.

"Hmm... I guess you have point Chi. You really d- TAKE THIS!"

Bon suddenly jumped onto the bird, forcing her down onto her back and began tickling her stomach.

Chi did all she could to get away, but she was helpless under the bunny's 'assault.'

"Okay girls, break it up." Fred intervened.

The two girls stopped after a couple of seconds and looked at Fred, before smiling at each other wickedly.

"Umm... Why are you looking at me like that?"

In an instant, the bunny and bird duo jumped on their bear band mate, Bon pinning him down and Chi ticking his feet and stomach.

Fred however, was much stronger than the two put together and was able to push them both off, even though he was laughing louder than any of his friends had ever heard.

"O-Okay...okay...a-are we good?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Y-Yeah, I think I'm good." Chi said, laughing a little.

"M-Me too." Bon added.

"Good, now let's get down to business. As we all know, Mr. Fazworth will be here sometime today with the engineer to put Chi's beak back in place. I don't want any more...catastrophes before he get's here. Is that clear?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Crystal!" Bon exclaimed, putting her hand to her head as if she were saluting a general. Chi and Vix giggled at the bunny's silliness while Balloon Boy, thinking it rather cool, followed her lead.

"Yeah, crystal!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Alrighty then, secondly, Bon and Chi, we've been behind on our practicing after some...unfortunate events. So today, we'll be catching up on our songs and trying to make up for lost time."

The bunny and bird nodded in unison.

"That means I'll be in the Kids Cove practicing story telling for the kids." Vix chimed in. "Now if only there was someone who could help me with the interactive parts...hmmm." These words made Balloon Boy excited.

"Ooh, ooh! I'll help you Vixey! I'll help!"

Vix smiled. "You've got yourself a deal there, buddy! Come on, let's get started!"

"Yay!" Balloon Boy cheered as he followed the white fox to the Kids Cove.

"Well then, what do you say girls? How about we get get started ourselves?" Fred asked, turning to his partners in crime.

"I'm ready when you are!" Chi said, jumping up onto the stage.

"Yeah, let's rock!" Bon followed up.

Fred smiled. He was glad to have friends and band mates as good as these two. He got up onto the stage and was just about to cue his friends in when he noticed something. "Bon, aren't you...forgetting something?"

Bon blinked. Fred was right.

"Oh, right. Guitar. One sec." the bunny replied as she ran back to the party room to grab her prized instrument.

While she was gone, Fred tried to think of something to say to break the silence.

"S-So...did you notice Bon's bow?" he asked, sheepishly.

"Yeah, has she always worn it like that?"

"I, umm..."

But before Fred could continue, Bon came rushing back in.

"Found it!"

"I thought you left that on the stage last night. How'd it get all the way over there?" Fred asked, grabbing his microphone.

"Oh, um..." Bon stuttered. How could she forget something like that?

"W-Well, let's not worry about that right now. Are we gonna practise or what?" the bunny asked, changing the subject.

"R-Right." Fred said, a little startled by her answer, but admiring her eagerness.

"A one. A two. A one, two, three, four!"

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

" _Never fear, the show will go on!"_

"Great work everyone. Let's take five." Fred said as they finished going through the list of songs.

"Sounds good to me." Chi replied, walking over to the edge of the stage and sitting down, letting her legs dangle down.

"I'm just going to give Mr. Fazworth a quick phone call and then we'll get right back to practicing." the brown bear said as he walked off, leaving Bon and Chi alone. Bon sat down next to Chi with her guitar in her arms and began to strum the tune Bonnie had showed her last night. Chi looked over at the blue bunny. She was amazed at how fluently she was playing her guitar. It made her feel bad for saying that she was useless only a few days ago.

"W-Wow, Bon. Y-You've really improved on that thing." she said sheepishly.

"Thanks, Chi!" the bunny replied cheerfully as she continued playing. "I've been practicing a lot lately. You can't get good at anything without it, you know!"

"Y-Yeah,"

Chi turned away. Bon stopped playing her guitar and looked over at her feathered friend.

"I-Is something the matter Chi?"

The chick shook her head. "N-No..."

Bon wasn't so easily fooled. She had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"Chi...are you still upset about what happened the other day...?" she asked.

Chi nodded slowly. Bon frowned. She felt bad for her friend.

"Chi, trust me...I'm not mad. It's..."

"No, it's not okay. I was wrong about you Bon. I thought you were just a troublesome, rude, little bunny...and I made Fred believe it...a-all because I got a little dirty...and even after I made everything bad for you, you still saved me from Vix. Y-You still wanted to be friends."

Chi was about to cry when Bon's hand met her's.

"Please Chi, don't cry. What's done is done. Me, you, Fred, Vix, BB and Mari...we're a team. Sure we might make mistakes, but everyone makes mistakes once in a while. What's important is that we learn from our mistakes and not let them bring us down. Like Fred said, it's all water under the bridge."

Chi smiled widely at her friend, who returned the grin warmly.

"Thanks, Bon." she said, wiping her eyes.

"No more tears?"

"No more tears." Chi replied happily, giving her bunny buddy a hug. "thank you.

Bon couldn't help but wonder something though.

"Chi?" she asked.

"Yeah," the bird replied, letting go.

"How _did_ you get covered with flower the other day?"

Chi shrugged. "I don't know. I was just putting away some stuff like Fred told me, and one minute it was on the shelf, the next it was...well, on me!"

The two girls laughed and continued talking about it for a while, before Fred came back into the room.

"Mr. Fazworth said he'll be here in five minutes." the bear said as he approached the stage.

"Really?" Chi said excitedly. She was happy that her beak was going to be soon back in place.

"Yeah, so here's what's going to happen. Chi and myself will be waiting by the door for him and the engineer, and when he's done fixing her, we'll get back to practicing."

"What should I do until then?" Bon asked.

"Hmm... Go see how Vix and Balloon Boy are coming along. I'll call you when we're ready."

"Okay then." Bon said happily, turning to leave. She'd never actually heard Vix tell a story before, so she was extra excited to listen in on one of them.

 _That book of her's must be_ _ **full**_ _of amazing stories! I wonder if their the same ones Foxy used to tell..._

When Bon left, the room filled with all sorts of awkward as Fred tried to think of something to say.

"Soooooooooo...Bon's, uh, gotten pretty good with that guitar, hasn't she?" he said, looking down a little.

"Yeah, we were just talking about that." Chi replied. "She told me she's been practising like mad lately."

"Y-Yeah, I can tell."

 _Man, this small talk thing is tough!_

Just then, much to Fred's delight, a knock came from the door.

"Oh, that must be Mr. Fazworth."

"Oh, goody! Finally, I can have my beak back where it belongs." Chi said happily, clasping her hands together. Fred nodded awkwardly as he walked in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Chi asked.

"I'm just going to grab the part Mr. Fazworth dropped off. I left it in the office." Chi shrugged as continued walking toward the door.

* * *

 _ **At around the same time...**_

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Fritz." Mr. Fazworth said as he and the engineer pulled up to the restaurant.

"Hey, no problem boss. I didn't have anything else going on today anyway. I should be thanking you for the ride. My bus doesn't run on Saturdays." the fair skinned, blond replied as he undid his seat belt. Fritz had been working for Mr. Fazworth for years and was his most reliable engineer.

Granted, he was his _only_ engineer, but he was still one of his hardest working employees.

"Not a problem, my boy!" Mr. Fazworh said, putting the car in park. "Not a problem at all."

The two got out and began walking toward the brightly colored building.

"How have the other animatronics been doing since I last inspected them?" Fritz asked.

"Er, good. They seem to be getting along just fine." Mr. Fazworth replied. He didn't mention what Fred had told him about the 'others.'

"Good to hear. Rob said he was really impressed when it came time to test them out. I'm excited to see for myself how well they work."

When the two got the building, Mr. Fazworth reached into his pocket to grab the key, only to realize...

"Oh dear, I left my keys in the car!" he said, putting a hand to his face.

"Hear, I'll go back and get them." Fritz offered.

"No, don't bother. I'll just knock on the door and have one of them let me in."

* * *

The man banged on the door a few times and very soon, Chi was at there to greet them.

"Hello Mr. Fazworth and Mr...um..." she, stuttered, opening the door.

"Fritz. Call me Fritz. And you must be Chi, right?" Fritz said, feeling a little unnerved by the sight of Chi without her beak. Chi nodded, but was surprised as to the man knowing her name. He had to admit, she looked pretty scary.

"Thanks and yes, but how do you know my name?" Fritz chuckled. "Oh, I looked you over a few nights ago. Boy, you sure look pretty different without that beak of yours."

"Oh, yeah." Chi chuckled. "Sorry, I had a little...accident while moving something a few days ago... P-Please, come in." she said, gesturing the two men to enter. They did, and Chi lead them to where Fred was waiting.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Fazworth." the bear said, tipping his hat to the man. "And this must be the engineer. Pleasure to meet you acquaintance, sir."

Fred outstretched his arm for a hand shake. Fritz was very impressed and met the bear half way.

 _Huh, Rob really wasn't kidding..._

"The name's Fritz. Fritz Smith." he replied, giving the bear a firm handshake.

"Now Chi, how 'bout I get that beak ratcheted?"

"Ah yes, here's Chi's beak and the part you'll need." the bear said as he handed Fritz the part.

"Perfect. Now, where's the Parts and Service room at?"

Mr. Fazworth tensed up at these words, as did Fred and Chi.

"Uh, Fritz, I really don't think it's a good idea to go in there." Mr. Fazworth said. This was something he was not ready to deal with yet.

"Why? What's the issue?" the young man asked.

"W-Well you see, that room's off limits for the time being. There's some problems with the, uh, wiring and I'm waiting to get that fixed before I move any tools in there."

"Wiring? Pshh. Oh, I can have that fixed in like, ten minutes, tops." Fritz said, flicking his wrist.

"N-No, it's fine. Don't waste you're time with it. There's not even a table in there anyway."

"No really i-"

"If I may interject," said a voice from behind them.

It was Mari! Fritz was a little more than unnerved by the appearance of the Puppet. Something about it just seemed...off. He didn't know what, but something about it just freaked him out.

"Mr. Smith, I believe there is a table in the prize corner that will prove to be of much use to you. Please, follow me."

With these words and a flick slight of the wrist, Fritz regardless of how he felt about the Puppet, could feel no other reason to argue with him. He simply nodded and followed with Chi and Mr. Fazworth close behind. Fred sighed in relief. He knew they had just narrowly dodge a bullet.

* * *

Bon popped her head into the Kids Cove just as Vix was finished telling a story.

"The end." she said with a smile as she closed the book. Balloon Boy applauded and cheered at the fox's story telling.

"That's the best one yet, Vixey!"

"Oh BB, you've said that about every story I've told so far." the white fox giggled.

"Would you like a second opinion?" came the blue bunny's voice from the door.

"Hi Bon-Bon!" Balloon Boy greeted.

"What brings you hear? I thought you were practicing with Fred and Chi." Vix asked.

"Oh, I was, but then Mr. Fazworth came with the engineer to fix Chi's beak, so Fred said I could come in here and see how you two are doing." Bon said with a smile.

"Well, would you like to sit in on one of my stories?" Vix asked.

"Oh yes, please Bon-Bon. You gotta!" Balloon Boy said excitedly. "Vixey's stories are the best!" The fox was flattered.

"Why, thank you BB. So what do you say, Bon?"

Bon put her finger to her chin for a moment, looking back and forth between her two friends.

"Well, if your stories are as good as he says they are, then I _guess_ I could stay and listen to _one_." she said cheekily.

"You won't be disappointed, my friend." Vix said confidently as she opened the book flipped through to the next story. "Have a seat and we'll begin."

"Oh! Oh! Sit next to me Bon-Bon! Sit next to me! Pleeeeease?" Bon smiled playfully.

"Hmmm. Well, okay. But only because you said 'please'" she said, sitting down next to her friend and staring up at the fox.

"Alrighty then, let's begin. This story's called; 'Foxy and the Stolen Treasure.' Bon gasped.

 _Foxy...could that mean...?_

* * *

 **Foxy and the Stolen Treasure,** told by Vix the fox.

"It was a stormy evening out at sea, and the legendary Foxy the Pirate and his crew were just about to set to shore on there most daring adventure yet. The waves rode high against the rocks as they landed just outside of Skull Island, home of the nefarious Captain Black Beard, Foxy's arch rival. Black Beard had recently stolen his most prized possession and Foxy was willing to do anything to get it back. What was this treasure you may ask? Something more precious than gold or any treasure he could ever wish to find. This was, his irreplaceable, one of a kind Teddy Bear."

Bon couldn't help but giggle. The thought of Bonnie's friend, who was one of the roughest, toughest looking animatronics she'd ever seen, having a Teddy Bear was such a funny thing to picture.

 _...I wonder if Bonnie has a teddy bear too..._

"Foxy and his crew had infiltrated the island under the cover of night. They snuck past the cabins of Black Beards crew and, after many tense minutes, had finally reached the shed where the poacher had placed his prize plushy. He quietly cut the lock with his hook and was most surprised to see the shed unguarded. It was full old junk and was very disorganized. 'How dare these scaly-wags keep ye in this dump of a shack.' he said under his breath. But as he grabbed what he had come for, he heard one of his crew members shout, 'Evacuate! They've been 'roused! Back to the ship!'"

Both Bon and Balloon Boy gasped.

 _...Bonnie was right, these stories really are interesting...!_

"W-What happened next?" Bon asked excitedly.

"Foxy, who was in the heart of the camp, didn't think twice before grabbing his treasured toy and running out of the shed as quickly he could. He didn't get far before he was surrounded by Black Beards crew. It was then that the pirate pulled off the most daring act of bravery any of his crew mates had ever seen. He-"

But before Vix could continue the story, she heard the call of an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Bon, can you bring Vix and Balloon Boy out here for a second?" Fred called from the front.

"Sure thing!" Bon called back.

"I guess we'll have to pick this story up later." Vix said as she closed her book. "Aww...but we were just getting to the good part." Balloon Boy sighed.

"Don't worry BB, we can get back to it later. Now c'mon. Let's go see what Fred wants." Bon said as she patted the young animatronic on the back.

"Okie-dokie!" Balloon Boy said with a bright smile as he stood up. Bon and Vix exchanged excited glances as they walked. They couldn't wait to see Chi with her beak back.

* * *

The three walked into the room to see Mr. Fazworth, Fred and...

Um...

Well, Bon didn't know who the other man was, but considering that he had a box of tools in his left hand, she figured he was the repair man.

"Ah, this must be Bon, Vix and Balloon Boy." the man said with an impressed smile.

"U-Umm, yeah, that's us... E-Excuse me asking this but, who are you, and how do you know our names?" Bon asked, tilting her head.

The man stared, then he laughed. "Oh, dear. Where are my manners? I'm Fritz, the repair man. Mr. Fazworth asked me to come in to fix Chi's beak."

"And fix it he did!" said a voice from seemingly nowhere.

Suddenly, Chi jumped out from behind the three, landing as gracefully as a swan.

"C-Chi, you look...w-wow..." was all Bon could say as she gawked at her friend. She had forgotten what the bird had looked _with_ her beak.

"You like?" she said, smiling brightly. "Thanks again Fritz. You don't know how good it feels to have this beak back where it belongs!" Fritz chuckled.

"Just doing my job."

"And as a thank you," Fred intervened, "Mr. Smith, how would you and Mr. Fazworth like to hear a very special song from myself, Bon and our new and improved Chi?" he asked, feeling rather jolly about having his friend back in working order.

"Yeah, we've been practicing all week, and it would be great to have you listen in on one of our songs!" Bon piped up.

Fritz grinned. "Well, I don't see why not. What do you say Mr. Fazworth?"

The man returned the grin. "Sounds like a plan to me, boy. Lead the way, Fred."

"Mind if we join you?" asked a certain white fox.

"Sure thing," said Chi with a smile still planted on her newly reattached beak, "the more the merrier!"

"Well then it's settled then!" Fred cheered as he led the way to the stage.

"Yeah," Bon followed up. "Let's rock!"

The bear, bird and bunny trio were soon up on the stage and ready to play.

"Whenever you're ready!" Mr. Fazworth called out.

Bon could feel her nerves building again, before she remembered...

 _...Just close your eyes, take a few deep breaths and forget about your worries..._

Fred counted his friends in. "A one. A two. A one, two, three, four."

Fred: _We make a team together._

Bon and Chi: _One, two, three!_

Fred: _We rock and roll together._

Bon and Chi: _Him, you, me!_

Fred: _Best of friends forever will be._

All: _Yeah, yeah!_

Fred: _Better together._

Fred: _We need our friends nearby us._

Bon and Chi: _Everyday!_

Fred: So they can help and guide us.

Bon and Chi: _In every way!_

Fred: _And we know there's a place they will stay._

All: _Yeah, yeah!_

Fred: _Forever beside us!_

All: _Well there's nothing that I couldn't do,_

 _When I'm working along next to you!_

Fred: _We make a team together._

Bon and Chi: _One, two, three!_

Fred: _We rock and roll together._

Bon and Chi: _Him, you, me!_

Fred: _We stand beside each other._

Bon and Chi: _All the way!_

Fritz looked over at Mr. Fazworth, Vix and Balloon Boy, before looking back at the three onstage. He was most certainly impressed. _Man is there anything they can't do?_

Mr. Fazworth was more than just impressed. This was one of the proudest moments of his life! With these three on stage and Vix in the cove, he had no doubt that they'd be a huge success.

Vix and BB clapped along with the beat that Bon was playing on her guitar.

 _She's really gotten good at that thing!_ Vix thought to herself.

From a distance, Mari was watching. Even _he_ couldn't help but nod to Bon's guitar playing.

 _Well done, Bonnie. Well done._

Fred: _We always stick together._

Bon and Chi: _A B C!_

Fred: _Whatever the weather._

Bon and Chi: _Just you see!_

Fred: _Come on up and join the team._

All: _Yeah, yeah!_

Fred: _Getting better and better._

Fred: _Well there's nothing that we cannot do._

All: _'Cos together we know we'll get through._

All: _We make a team together._

Bon and Chi: _One, two, three!_

 _All: We rock and roll together._

Bon and Chi: _Him, you, me!_

All: _We stand beside eachother._

Bon and Chi: _All the way!_

All: _We make a team together._

Bon and Chi: _One, two, three!_

All: _We rock and roll together._

Bon and Chi: _Him, you, me!_

All: _We stand beside eachother!_

 _All the way!_

There was a short pause after the finished, and for a second Bon was worried.

Did they not like the song? Did she mess up?

Then, almost to her surprise, Fritz began to clap. Then Balloon Boy, followed by Vix and Mr. Fazworth.

"Fanominal!" the man cheered as he stood up. "Simply fanomial. You three will do just fine come time to perform for the children."

Fred took a bow, and Chi and Bon followed his lead. Bon was amazed.

 _If this is what it's like to be a star, then I could get use to this!_

Bon felt almost as happy as she felt last night! If only Bonnie could have seen her perform...

Then, a thought came into the blue bunnies servos.

 _That's_ how she could thank Bonnie. She could write a song for him...

...or maybe even ask Mr. Fazworth to bring him back into service! How great would that be? Being able to perform with Bonnie every day, without any worry of being caught! Oh, wouldn't that be nice! But now wasn't the time to ask. She needed to find the right moment, then ask him! Would he go for it? Bon didn't have time to think about that right now. Right now, she needed to come up with a song to thank her bunny buddy.

"Good show, good show." Fritz said, his words bringing Bon back to reality.

"Hurray for Bon-Bon!" Balloon Boy cried. He'd never heard music as good as _that_ before...

...granted, he hadn't really heard all that much music, but still!

Vix could only smile up at her three friends. This only made her feel more motivated to continue practicing her own performances for the younger kids.

"Good show, good show!" she cheered as she stood up.

Bon had never felt prouder in her entire life. Today was truly an amazing day, and she still had a night of practicing with Bonnie!

Could things get any better?

No...

In fact, they were about to get much, much worse...


	10. Fear, Forgiveness and Friendship

**Hello once again, everybody. Hope you all had an egg-cellent Easter full of chocolate and fun...and chocolate. But seriously, hope your Easter was great, and if you don't celebrate Easter...well, I hope your day was great! This is it, Chapter 10. This one was another one of those chapters that was kinda hard to write, but I hope you guys and gals enjoy it either way. There were so many paths I was going to take with this, but I feel that this one works best.**

 **Now, for this chapter, I'm going to do something kinda different. I'm going to give you all a challenge. The challenge is to guess what song Bon's 'thank you' song for Bonnie is based off of. You can write your answer in the form of a review, or you can PM me. I'm fine either way. The first person to give the right answer by Chapter 11 wins...a thousand Ferries...or a shout out...probably a shout out...definitely a shout out. Let's see, is that every thing I wanted to say... *Looks over 'Things to Say in the Intro' list* _Let's see... Say happy Easter...make a bad pun...give challenge...borrow a joke from a popular youtuber for no reason other than I wanted to..._ Yep, that's everything! Now, with all that out of the way, time to get this show on the road! Firing tactical disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, any of the characters, or the song parodied in this story. FNAF belongs to Scott, and the song belongs to...well...someone...I'm far too lazy to go look, but it sure doesn't belong to me, I'll tell you that much.**

* * *

Later that day, after Mr. Fazworth and Fritz had left and the trio had finished their practising for the day, Bon left the main area and went to Party Room 2 to think up a 'thank you' song for Bonnie.

She sat herself down in the back corner of the room with a pen, a pad of paper and her guitar, and got straight to work. It didn't take long for her to come up with a tune, but the lyrics were proving to be a much harder task. They couldn't just be any _ordinary_ lyrics. They had to be meaningful, and specific to Bonnie only.

"Hmm...let's see," she mussed as she strummed her guitar. " _You're a really..._ cool bunny? Friendly bunny? Happy bunny? Oh what's something special abou-"

Bon stopped in her tracks, snapping her figures. "Special Bunny! Okay... _You're a really special bunny, you know! If_ you...um... _If you were_ _to ask me, I'd tell you so!_ Yeah, that works. _"_ she said, jotting down the words on her paper. "Okay, okay... _You're a really special bunny, you know! If you were to ask me, I'd tell you so! When you..._ hmm...when you...when... Oh, why does this have to be so hard?" the blue bunny huffed, crossing her arms. "I just wish I knew a little more about him!"

"About who?"

Bon froze in fear as she looked over at the entrance. There standing in the entrance, was Fred.

Bon felt a shiver go through her circuits as she looked up at the bear, who was looking back with a confused expression spread across his face. So many questions rushed into Bon's mind. How long had he'd been standing there? How much had he'd heard?

Bon felt a combination of embarrassment and fear hit her as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"O-Oh, nothing Fred...I-I'm just..." Suddenly -and luckily- a bright idea popped into Bon's head as she glanced at the paper witting next to her. "D-Drawing...yeah, I was drawing something, a-and I just can't seem to get it right, y'know?"

Fred crossed his arms, before thinking it over. He'd never really _drawn_ anything before, so he could only imagine how hard it must be.

"...Well, when you have a moment, I need you to take some trash in the kitchen to the front. Just leave it by the front doors."

Bon stood up, keeping her note pad pressed tightly against her.

"R-Right...I-I'm on it." she said, and scampered out of the room as quickly as she could.

Fred watched as the bunny ran down the hall and around the corner.

 _I wonder what's gotten into her?_

* * *

Bon ran quickly into the kitchen, pen and paper in hand and ducked inside. She sighed in relief that Fred hadn't find out about her song...or Bonnie!

 _Especially_ Bonnie...

This was something she wanted to keep private. Besides, if Fred found out that she had been seeing Bonnie at night...

Bon shook her head. Best not to think about that right now. _Now,_ she had to find a place to hide this thing from her friends.

"Hmm... Where could I hide this where the others will never find it?" Bon pondered, putting a hand to her chin. She thought for a moment before snapping her figures.

"That room! Perfect, they'll never find it there!"

The blue bunny felt very pleased with herself indeed...

...until she remembered something...

"Oh, but if I go in there...and they catch me coming out...hmmm...maybe I'll just leave it...here!" she said, opening a cupboard and putting the pad inside.

" _There,_ that'll do for now." Bon then turned to the large black bag sitting in the corner of the room.

"Now, time to take out the trash." she said, rubbing her hands together before giving the bag a mighty heave. It was surprisingly heavy and hard to move. "Man, what's in this thing?" She set the bag down and heard the distinctive sound of glass grinding together.

"Oh yeah...the plates."

The bunny sighed for the second time in the span of a few moments.

 _Maybe I'll just drag it..._

* * *

"...and that's the story of Foxy and the Stolen Treasure." Vix finished.

Balloon Boy and Chi applauded loudly at the story as the fox took a bow.

"You were right, um...BB. Vix's stories really are amazing!" Chi chirped.

The vixen chuckled. "Heh, thanks. You could say I've been practising." Vix winked at Balloon Boy, who winked happily back.

"Well, you can't get good at anything without it, y'know!" Chi replied. She was still in awe of the fox's story telling skills.

"Would you like to stay for another one?" the fox offered, taking a seat and opening her book.

"Sure, I-"

But Chi was quickly cut off by the sound of grunting and straining caused by a certain blue bunny out in the hall.

"Hgnnn! C'mon, c'mon!" she groaned as she inched past with a heavy bag of garbage. Chi could tell that Bon was having a rough time moving it.

"Actually, wait one sec." the chick said as she stood up. "I'll be right back."

Vix smiled. She knew exactly what the bird was going to do...

* * *

Bon struggled along down the hall.

 _Who knew broken plates were so heavy?_

She was almost red in the face when she heard the very familiar and welcomed voice of Chi.

"Hey, Bon! You need a hand with that?" her yellow friend called.

Bon stopped pulling and looked up. "Y-Yes, please." she panted.

"Okay," Chi said, bending over on one side of the bag, ready to pick it up. "On three."

"Right." Bon replied, doing the same on the other side.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

The two girls lifted the bag with all their might.

Bon was surprised. It felt easy now! Slowly but surly, they made their way to the front of the restaurant.

When they reached the front doors, they gently set the heavy bag down, just how Fred had asked. The two girls smiled and looked up at each other.

"Thanks, Chi. I don't think I could've done that by myself." Chi smiled.

"Hey, don't you remember? 'We make a team together!'" she sang. Bon giggled and continued the tune.

"'One, two, three!'"

"'We rock and roll together!'"

"'Him, you, me!'"

"'Best of friends forever we'll be!'"

"'Yeah, yeah!'"

"'Better together.'" the two friends finished in unison. They giggled a little, before Chi turned to the bunny.

"Hey, me and BB were just listening to some of Vix's stories. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to!" Bon exclaimed eagerly. After last time, she'd never pass up a chance to listen to one of Vix's stories.

"Has she told you the one about the stolen treasure?" Chi asked.

"Yeah, but not all the way through. What happens when Foxy gets found out?"

"Oh, you've gotta hear it for yourself! It's amazing!"

The two girls talked giddily about the story all the way to the Kids Cove. Unbeknownst to them, Mari had seen everything.

Without a word, the proud puppet returned to his box.

 _One job down...one to go..._

* * *

Bonnie slept soundly that day in the Parts and Service room. He didn't think he was _that_ tired! Not even the sound of his friends talking could keep him awake. Unfortunately for Bonnie, his good night's...or rather _day's_...sleep was about to end in the worst possible way...

* _CRASH!_ *

 _*BANG!*_

 _*SMASH!*_

Bonnie woke up to this racket with a start.

 _What was that?!_

He didn't have time to think about it before he realized something...

He wasn't in the Parts and Service room anymore! Instead, empty darkness was all that surrounded the bunny, just as it had done not too long ago.

"Huh? What the...? Where am I? Is this another dream? Why's it always so dark in hear? Can someone hit the lights, please?"

As if someone had heard his complaints, a bright flash of light shone, blinding the bunny. Bonnie covered his eyes and faced the floor.

"Ah! To much light! To much light!"

Again, as if someone heard him, the light ceased and -thankfully- Bonnie could see again. Though, what he saw only confused him more. He was back in the Parts and Service room, which was a little more comforting than the empty darkness, but his friends were nowhere to be found.

"Freddy? Foxy? Chica?" he called out.

No answer...

The bunny sighed, before hearing a voice that made his fur stand on end.

" _Bonnie...Bonnie..."_

"W-Who's there?"

Bonnie was met with, not a voice, but an ear piercing scream. The bunny covered his ears, trying to block out the horrible noise. It didn't last long, but it left him feeling very unnerved.

"What was that?" It sounded like it was coming from the main room.

Bonnie, curious as ever, opened the door. It was dark in the restaurant, but he could see a faint light coming from the main room. He took a deep breath, put on a brave face and began walked down the dark hall. His footsteps echoed eerily throughout the restaurant with every step he took.

When he reached the main room, he was met with what was quiet possibly the most gruesome scene he'd ever laid eyes on. The floor was covered in oil and bits of what Bonnie could only assume were animatronic parts.

Speechless, he looked to his left, only to see the smashed up figure of Fred. He was battered from head to toe, his fur was matted and torn, his hat was dented and his left forearm lay a few feet away from him. His eyes were open, but they seemed empty and lifeless, and his lower jaw seemed to be dangling from his mouth.

Not to far away form him was Chi. She looked awful. Her arms had been ripped off, her feathers had were missing in patches and she was missing an eye. A large puddle of oil had pooled around her legs, which looked as though they had been crushed.

Bonnie looked to the right, trying not to look at the two poor bots, but his eyes instead fell on the broken body of Vix. She had been stripped of her fur and was all endoskeleton now, excluding her head. One eye lay forlorn beside her head as well as next broken lower jaw, which he could only assume was her's. But what hurt Bonnie the most was what, or rather who, lay in front of him.

"B-Bon?" he said in disbelief. He almost didn't recolonize her. She was slumped up against the wall. Her left arm was missing, and almost her entire face was ripped away, leaving only her bottom jaw. One ear lay by her side, the bow that had graced it only one night ago still attached. Her eye's were dull and empty like Fred's, but they seemed...sadder, and had dry, oily tears around them. Bonnie ran over to his broken companion and collapsed down beside her.

"Bon...please...please, no..." A small tear rolled down the bunny's cheek. He felt all kinds of hurt to see her like this.

"Sad, isn't it?"

Bonnie went from hurt to angry as he turned around.

"Freddy..." he snarled. There, shrouded in darkness, stood the brown bear in question.

"You should have seen the look in her eyes Bonnie...so sad...so...afraid..." Bonnie bubbled over.

"Why'd you do this, Freddy?"

The bear turned around, and Bonnie felt his jaw drop at what he saw.

Oh, it was Freddy alright, but not the Freddy _he_ knew. No, this was some kind of twisted, _nightmarish_ Freddy. He had razor sharp teeth and claws, and tears all over his suit. His eyes were not the same caring, azure ones he remembered. They were cold, heartless and the only colour in their pupils was a piercing faint orange.

"Y-You're not Freddy..." Bonnie sputtered.

"Oh, but I am, Bonnie. You really thought you could get away with betraying your friends? Ha, don't make me laugh."

Bonnie, in spite of his fear, advanced on the demonic bear, but felt something grab him from behind. The bunny looked to his left.

"F-Foxy?"

Then to his right.

"C-Chica?"

The aforementioned animatronics had the same devilish look that as Freddy. "G-Guys, what are you doing? Let me go!" Bonnie tried to break free from their grasp, but to no avail.

"Ye should have known better, laddy." said the horrifying fox.

"It's not nice to lie to your friends, little one." the terrifying chicken followed up.

"Don't you remember, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up at Freddy, who had gotten much closer to him.

"Actions have consequences, and she was one of them. She was a sweet bunny, Bonnie." Freddy chuckled. "Made it all the more fun to tear her apart, to watch her suffer." Bonnie seethed with anger.

"You won't get away with this!"

Freddy's chuckle turned into an evil, twisted laugh, which Foxy and Chica joined in on. "I already have, you stupid bunny." Bonnie felt his heart stop at those words.

Freddy raised his clawed hand, and smiled evilly before swinging at the purple bunny.

"No!" Bonnie wailed as the bears claw came inches away from tearing into his fur.

Bonnie opened his eyes, for real this time. He sat up, panting heavily as he tried to get his bearings. The room was dark, but his friends were all in their places and it seemed to him that he was in the real world again. Bonnie sighed in relief. He was just happy to be alive after that!

 _Whew, I still have time to save them. It must be night by now!_

And sure enough, it was.

 _Great, time to get back to that room and warn Bon!_

Bonnie stood up, still a little shaky from the dream, and set off to warn his friend.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Bon sat in the...well, what she decided to call the _secret room_ , working on her song for Bonnie. She let her guitar sit in her lap while trying to think up some good lyrics that truly described Bonnie as a friend.

"Hmm, let's see... ' _You're a really special bunny, you know! If you were to ask me, I'd tell you so! When you..._ um...hmm..." A strum on the guitar almost instantly gave Bon an idea.

"That's it! ' _When you're playing your guitar, you always rock the show! Your the really special bu-"_

But her song was stopped short when she heard a banging sound coming from the vent. A smile worked its way up onto her face when a purple head and matching pair of bunny ears poked out of the square hole.

"Bonnie!" she squealed with glee, running over to her friend and hugging him just as he pulled himself out of the vent.

"H-Hi, Bon. Listen, I-"

"Oh, Bonnie! Thank you so much for last night!" the blue bunny eagerly cut off. "Today was one of the best days ever!" Bonnie, as much as he wanted to listen to how great his friends day was, had something really important to tell her.

"That's awesome, Bon. But I-" But Bon was already talking quicker than what the bunny could keep up with, let alone find space to get in a word of his own.

"Me, ' ,reallyFritzfixedher,buthehadtogethaveMr. ?He' ' 'dlikehimalot." Bonnie gritted his teeth. This was important!

"Bon, I really-"

"Andthen, !Youwouldn'tbeleivehowgreatitwastogettopreformforpeople!It's,like,thebestfeelingintheworld!Andthenafterthat,VixtoldmeandChisomeofthestoriesthatyourfriend, ?"

 _Teddy bear?_ Bonnie blinked, trying to processes what the blue belle bunny was saying.

"Wait, what? Bon, I need you to-."

"Andthen,andthen-"

"Bon, I have something really important to tell you!" Bonnie interrupted.

"Oh, sorry." the blue bunny said sheepishly, finally slowing down. "I just got really excited and all. It's just been such a great day and-"

Bon stopped, realizing that she wasn't letting Bonnie say what he needed to say. "Sorry, go ahead."

"W-Well, um...y'see, my friends...they, um...well, I don't really know how to say this but, they're making a plan to...take back the stage from you guys..." Bon was confused.

"How do you mean?"

"W-Well..." It was absolutely killing Bonnie on the inside to say this, and it was beginning to show.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Bonnie looked at the floor shamefully. He couldn't bare to look Bon in the eye and say what he was about to say.

"They're going to...attack Fred...tomorrow night. And then their gonna systematically destroy all of you..." Bon gasped.

"What?! Really? Oh Bonnie, please tell me you're joking!" Bonnie shook his head slowly, much to the blue bunny's dismay. "H-How long have they been planning this?"

"T-Three days...I didn't tell you sooner because...well, with everything going on with you and your friends, I forgot..." Bon felt her heart shatter as tears grew in her emerald eyes. She felt angry at Bonnie, angry at his friends. She didn't want to be turned to scrap. She wanted to preform onstage for children! She wanted to yell, to scream, to do all the things her friends had done when they were angry...

...but, when she looked up at Bonnie, and looked into his sorrow filled eyes -eyes she herself had dawned just the other night- her anger faded away. It was obvious to her that he felt terrible for not telling her sooner. She couldn't stay mad at him. Not after he'd helped her...cared about her...comforted her. He'd even forgiven her about being his replacement...and now, she had to forgive him.

* * *

Bonnie looked down as tears began to well up in his eyes. He'd failed himself...he'd failed Bon. What could they do now? Bonnie felt as though all hope was lost. He couldn't stop his friends by himself, and Bon's friends would never trust him...

Would Bon even trust him now?

A tear began to roll down his cheek, but -to the bunny's surprise- was quickly wiped away by a soft, blue finger. Bonnie looked up, and was even more surprised to see that Bon, despite being told that she was about to be turned into scrap, was smiling. It wasn't a bright, happy smile, but instead a warm, forgiving one.

"Hey, don't feel sad..." she said in a soft sort of voice. "You may have forgotten once...or twice...but you remembered now, right? That counts for something, doesn't it?"

Bonnie was awe struck and, without realizing it, began to smile a little himself.

"Y-You mean...you're not...mad?" Bon shook her head.

"No... I'm not mad... You forgave me about being you're replacement, didn't you?" Bonnie's smile grew. Maybe all hope wasn't lost...

"Thanks, Bon." he said, wiping away another tear from his eye before giving the blue bunny a warm hug. Bon smiled as she hugged the bunny back, nuzzling his chest with her cheek. The two friends pulled away from each other after a couple of seconds, and it was a few more moments before Bonnie broke the silence.

"Well, that only leaves us with one problem now."

"Really? What's that?" Bon asked.

"How do we stop my friends from destroying you and yours?"

Both bunnies sighed. This _was_ an awkward situation.

"Oh, why do they have to fight in the first place?" Bon asked, holding her head up with one hand. "They have more in common than they think." Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Oh, it's just that...when we first met, you said..." Bon's ears wilted saldy.

"Heh, yeah..." she replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "S-Sorry about that. But, I certainly don't believe myself now."

"Oh, it's alright. Like Fred said, 'water under the bridge,' right?" The two bunnies giggled, before going silent once more.

"I just wish I could go out there and tell them, but they'll never trust me." Bonnie sighed.

"And even worse," Bon added. "Fred won't be happy about me and you being friends. He made it very clear that we'd be in big trouble if he caught one of us with one of you guys." Bonnie nodded.

"Yep, Freddy basically told us the same thing. Freaky, isn't it?" Bon had to agree. It really was.

"If only there was a way to warn them without them know you told me..." Almost immediately after hearing these words, an idea flew into Bonnie's servos.

"That's it Bon! You're a genius! All you need to do is tell them that you overheard us talking about the plan from the Party Room! Fred won't know you were with me, and you'll be able to tell them about the attack!" Bon, who was still blushing at the compliment, felt overjoyed that they had figured it out! But then, another thought struck her.

"But then what?" she asked. "Even if they know that the attack is coming, what can we do to stop it?" Bonnie thought for a moment, before snapping his figures.

"I got it! I know exactly what my friends are planning, so I'll just explain it to you, and we'll make a counter plan!" Bon clasped her hands together and smiled. What a great idea!

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"

* * *

The two bunnies spent the rest of the night working on their own plan to stop Freddy from attacking Bon and her friends.

"You sure this'll work?" Bon asked as they put the finishing touches on it. Bonnie smiled confidently.

"Oh, don't worry. It will."

 _I hope..._

When the two were finished and outside the Parts and Service room where Bon would 'overhear' Freddy going over the plan, Bonnie spoke quietly to his partner in crime.

"Hey Bon,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again..." he smiled.

The blue bunny raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For not being angry about...y'know" Bon returned the smile warmly.

"That's what friends are for right? To forgive and forget? Besides, you forgave me. It's only fair for me to do the same, right?" Bonnie beamed from ear to ear. Without saying a word, he bent over and planted a small kiss on Bon's forehead as a 'thank you'. Now they really were even. The blue bunny's cheeks glowed a bright shade of red as Bonnie whispered "goodnight" to her, before tiptoeing quietly into the Parts and Service room.

"G-Goodnight..." Bon said feebly. She couldn't believe it.

He _kissed_ her!

Right on the forehead too!

She began to feel all warm and happy on the inside as she walked into the Party Room closest to the Parts and Service room. She was still buzzing about it when she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Unaware to her, a dark figure had seen the whole thing. Without a sound, it disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Well, it appears that I'll have to postpone our little meeting, Mari. It would seem that a wrench has been thrown into my plan. Or rather, two wrenches, as it were."


	11. The Battle

**Hey everybody! Betabug01, back again. Here we are. Chapter 11. The chapter we've all been waiting for since...well, Chapter 10. There's a good reason why this took so long, but you've all waited very, very patiently for this and I feel like it's about time I give you what you want.**

 **Just before we get started, I would just like to say that I hope you all enjoyed the last one, and I especially hope you enjoy this one for all the right reasons. This took me fooooooooooooooorever to write, but I definitely had a blast doing it.**

 **Also, if you'd like to know about when I'm going to post a new chapter, you can check out my deviant art (shameless plug) and also remember to vote what you'd like to see from me next. Maybe even leave a review. I do read those. (And get kinda really excited when I see a new one) In any case, for the umpteenth time, hope you enjoy this chapter and also go show Zerothekitsune some love as well. He kinda...busted his hand up...a little. But I'll bet it was in the most epic way ever. My guess is while fighting off terrorists. Tell me what you think he did to break his hand in the review section, and who knows...I might even read out some of them.**

 **Speaking of reading thing, holly cow was this a drawn out intro. Some please, throw to disclaimer before this becomes the whole chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. I've never claimed to own FNAF. And anyone who tells you other wise is a lair. FNAF and everything involving it belongs to Scott C. Who, by the way, is coming out with a new FNAF game. Something about a 'Sister Location.' Can't really say I saw that coming. Not that I'm complaining, mind you.**

* * *

The next day was dark, cloudy and fit perfectly with Bon's mood. Her giddiness from Bonnie's little 'thank you' gift he gave her just before he said goodnight had been replaced with a level of nervousness she didn't think was possible to achieve. This was not going to be an easy thing to break to her friends. How was she going to tell them? That's not something you can just _say._ Oh, it was enough to reduce a bunny to tears! The poor bunny was about to burst into just that when she remembered something Bonnie had told her.

 _Whenever you feel nervous, just close your eyes, take a few deep breaths, and forget about your worries..._

Remembering this and giving it a shot made Bon feel a little bit of confidence enter her circuits.

 _I can do this...I need to do this..._

 _...for my friends..._

 _...for Mr. Fazworth..._

 _...for Bonnie!_

With a deep breath, the bunny bravely walked out into the main room and greeted her friends.

"Good morning, Bon!" Fred greeted in a loud, jolly voice that only made Bon feel even more weak in the knees. "Did you sleep well?" Bon gulped.

 _C'mon, Bon! You can do this!_

"Y-Yes...I did. Thanks for asking."

"Say Bon," Fred continued. "Where _did_ you go last night after you and Chi finished listening to Vix's stories?"

"Yeah, you just kinda just...disappeared." Vix added. Bon sighed.

"Well, um...I decided to go to sleep early last night, so I went into one of the party rooms."

"Really, which one?" Fred asked. Bon began to felt more and more nervous with every passing second, but stood strong as she answered.

"W-Well...the one closest to the Parts and Service room...because it was nice and q-quiet in there. B-But, while I was in there...I heard those older animatronics talking."

"Bon," Fred said, annoyed that the bunny had disobeyed his orders. The thought of her even going near those _things_ made him all kinds of worried for her safety. "I thought I made it very cl-" But before he could continue, Chi put her hand on the bears shoulder. Fred turned to the bird, who only shook her head and gave him a look that said; _Let her speak..._ Chi then turned her attention back to the bunny.

"So, what'd the say?"

"W-Well...um...I not sure how to put this, but from what I could hear...they were talking about some kind of plan for an attack tomorrow...something about Fred and 'revenge for what he did.'"

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " the three shrieked in unison.

"Bon, are you SURE this is what you heard?" Fred asked, going from annoyed to panicked. Bon nodded slowly. The bear looked as though he was about to faint, while Chi and Vix seemed to only panic.

"Oh, dear. What do we do?" Vix asked frantically, looking a little whiter than normal.

"Did you hear anything else?" Fred asked, trying not to looked as worried as he actually felt. "Y-Yes. I heard basically their whole plan...a-and I think I know how we can stop them." The three crowded around the bunny and listened closely to what she had to say. "What they want to do is take out Fred first. They're gonna try to surround you and take you on three against one. Then pick off the rest of us individually."

"S-So what do we do?" Fred asked. Though he was fearful for his own life, he cared more about the lives of his friends. Bon took another deep breath and continued.

"Well, what we need to do is split them up and take them on one on one. We have a big advantage on them though. There are six of us and only four of-"

"Absolutely not!" Vix interrupted. "You are not going to drag little BB into this. Those... _fiends_ will tear him apart. I won't-"

"Vix..." Fred cut off, turning to the fox and looking her in the eye. "I understand how you feel about protecting Balloon Boy...I really do...but if this fails..." Fred trailed off. Vix sighed and looked at the bear, then back at Bon.

"Fine...Chi, can you take care of him if worst comes to worst?" Chi nodded.

"You can count on me, _Vixey_!" the chick chuckled. Vix felt a little more comfortable knowing that Chi would take care of her balloon buddy.

"Great, now here's how we'll divide them up. Fred, you're strength will be more than a match for Fr- I mean, the brown bear. So you focus on him." Fred nodded.

"Right."

"Chi," Bon continued. "You and Balloon Boy go after Ch- I mean, the chicken. She's not as strong as the others, so the two of you should be able to take her on." Chi nodded.

"You bet!" Bon smiled and turned to Vix.

"And Vix, you take on Fo- I mean, the fox. From what I saw the night we first ran into them, you're quick thinking gave you a huge edge on him early on. Just be careful though, he can get be really dangerous when he's angry...f-from what I saw last time..." Bon finished, tacking on the last bit so her friends wouldn't suspect anything.

"W-Wow Bon...that's some pretty good planning you've done there." Chi said, rather impressed with her blue friend's work. Fred had to agree with the bird, though one thing plagued his mind.

"Okay, but what are _you_ gonna do?" he asked, pointing at the bunny. "Don't tell me you're just gonna sit back and let us do all the work." Bon laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not! _My_ job is to keep Bo- I mean, that purple bunny occupied. He's supposed to distract me, Vix and Chi while the other three go after Fred. But if I can keep him distracted, then the rest of you will only have to worry about one of those old scrape piles." Bon hated saying something like that about Bonnie and his friends, but she didn't really have much of a choice. She needed to make sure her friends didn't find out about what she'd been doing at night. "There's also one other small detail I should mention. In order to split them up, we need make sure the bear doesn't notice that his friends are missing. To do this, we need to kill the electricity from the building, which will in turn, shut down all the lights. Once they step out, me, Chi and Vix will pull the bunny, fox and chicken,"

 _Nailed it!_

"into opposite rooms. As soon the bear reaches the main room, all Fred needs to do is keep the bear occupied." Fred nervously adjusted his bow tie a little.

"B-Beg your pardon?" Bon turned to the bear.

"Just don't let him get the chance to regroup with his friends. If you can do that, he'll be easy pickings." Bon giggled a little. Bonnie's the one who had said that, and she thought the line was very funny.

 _Easy pickings. Heh, heh!_

* * *

"So that's it then?" Vix asked. "Just break them up and pick them off one by one."

" _Weeeellll_ , yes and no. Let's try not to actually... _break_ any of them." The others blinked-blinked at Bon's request.

"But, why?" Chi asked, crossing her arms. "Those _things_ are attacking _us_. Don't you think we should have the right to smash them up?" Bon gulped. Chi _did_ a valid point. She needed to come up with a response quickly before this whole thing backfired on her.

"B-Because," Bon replied. "Those _things,"_

Man it hurt to say that!

"are our source of spare parts, and I don't think Mr. Fazworth would be very happy with us if he found them all broken up. Especially if we needed repairs." The others exchanged looks, before nodding reluctantly.

"Well then it's settled." Fred proclaimed grandly. "Tonight, we defend our home, ourselves, and each other!" His friends cheered with him.

" _Yeah!_ "

Though deep down, Bon was incredibly nervous inside.

Unknown to them, Mari had been watching from the far hallway and almost couldn't believe his ears...or, whatever he used to hear.

 _That's what he was doing last night. It was all just a set up! He's been stalling this whole time, and no doubt getting stronger. I can't let him go through with this. I have to stop him...tonight!_

* * *

 _ **12:00: Midnight, inside the Parts and Service room...**_

"Alrighty everybody. Are you guys ready?" Freddy asked, putting his arms around his back as though he were an army general. His friends, who were all lined up, nodded.

"Yar, ye' can bet yer top 'at I am, Cap'n!" Foxy replied, holding his hook up and smiling evilly.

"Yeah! Let's get 'em!" Chica cheered, clapping her...well, wrists together.

"I-I guess..." Bonnie said feebly, his ears wilting a little. He was worried. Actually, scratch that. He was a nervous wreck on the inside.

 _Oh, Bon. I hope you remembered our plan..._

"Well then, my friends. Tonight, we take back our home. Let's go!" Freddy, black eyes and all, commanded, pointing at the door _._ Bonnie gulped, but his mood soon (and very ironically) brightened when he heard the distinctive *dooooooooo* of a breaker panel being shut off and the little, flickering light bulb above them went out. Bonnie smirked.

 _Good work Bon!_ _Time to put our own plan into action..._

* * *

 _ **Just before the lights went out, outside the Parts and Service room...**_

"You guy's ready?" Bon whispered, peering out of the party room nearest to the Parts and Service room and looking at Fred. He gave Bon the thumbs up.

"Everyone's in their places and ready to go. We couldn't find Mari though. Do you know where he is?" Bon shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. Let's not worry about it now. Tell BB to kill the power." Fred nodded and raced off to start the first part of Bon's plan. In a few moments, the power drained from the building, a circuit chilling *dooooooooo* coming with it. It wasn't exactly pitch black, but it was dark enough to do what they were about to do. Bon gulped as she heard the door to the Parts and Service room open.

"Yar, what 'appened to the lights?" asked a voice Bon assumed belonged to Foxy.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get that bear." whispered the voice of Freddy. Bon sneakily watched as the four passed and Bonnie slipped inside the Party Room with her. They didn't dare make a sound until they were sure the group had passed.

"Nice work, Bon." Bonnie whispered, giving his friend the thumbs up. Bon returned the gesture and peered out into the hall.

"You sure this'll work?" she asked, still unsure. The two watched as Bonnie's friends passed the entrance to the kids cove and adjacent Party Room. One moment there were three of them, and the next both Chica and Foxy were pulled into opposite rooms so quietly that Freddy didn't even notice as he rounded the bend.

"Oh, I'm sure alright."

* * *

Freddy, thinking he had more backup than he actually had, sought out his target. It wasn't until he was pretty deep into the main room when he began giving orders.

"Alright guys. Let's put our plan into action." he said, turning around. But to the bears surprise, he was all alone. "Bonnie...? Chica...? Foxy...?"

No answer.

Freddy began to feel very nervous, and was about to go back when he heard a voice from behind.

"Looking for someone?" Freddy gritted his teeth and turned around. There, standing on the stage, was the doppelganger himself.

"What have you done with them?" Freddy snarled. But before his foe could answer, two loud screams were able to give him the answer he needed. Freddy was about to make a hasty retreat, when the bear spoke again. "What's the matter...aren't I the one you want? That was your big plan, right? To fight three against one?" Freddy blinked.

"How did you-..."

"A little bunny told me." the bear said with a smirk. Freddy thought for a moment.

 _Little...bunny..._

"That blue brat." he growled.

"It's just you and me now, Mr. Fazbear. We can either do this the easy way..." Freddy growled.

"I'll break you to pieces!" he yelled, charging at the bear.

"Or the hard way..."

Freddy bounded up onto the stage and the two bears clashed, each trying to force the other back by their shoulders, but neither conceding to the others will. The small bear drove his knee into Freddy stomach, causing him lurched forward and be pushed downwards onto the stage floor. The small bear backpedalled a little and smirked at the previously fallen bear, which only made Freddy grow even angrier. He rolled over and stood up.

"You'll pay for that, imposter." he said, taking a fighting stance. The smaller bear did the same.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"Get back, ye' scoundrel!" Foxy yelled, swinging his hook at the white fox, who was more than able to dodge the incoming attack. The red and white foxes had been going at this for a few minutes, the former taking swings with his hook and the latter throwing quick punches. The only difference between their styles of fighting was that the white vixen was faster. She had landed more blows on Foxy, and the pain was beginning to take it's toll.

"Yar, stand still an' let ol' Foxy rip ya' ta' sheds!" he snarled, taking another couple of swings with the sharp weapon he called a hand. "They'll be callin' ya' Mangle when I'm done with ye'!" Though the white fox's quickness was more than a match for Foxy, the buccaneer wouldn't give up so easily. In the midst of the action, he ripped away a few more pieces of the the white fox's fur. In response, his enemy, as to her right, gave him a left hook across the muzzle. Foxy backed up, holding his jaw with his good hand. He growled once more. "Ye've made a big mistake, lass. Time ta' show ye' why ye' never pick a fight with a pirate." The fox took a fighting stance and was about to lung at the his opponent in an attempt to bite her when-...

* _ **Bonk**_ *

Something heavy hit the vulpine pirate in the head. His vision began to blur. The last thing he saw was the white fox charging toward him before-...

* _ **Pow**_ *****

The pirate took one right in the kisser, and fell like a mighty oak tree.

"Thanks BB, but I could've sworn I asked you to stay with Chi." he heard the fox say as he blacked out.

* * *

"S-Sorry, Vixey." Balloon Boy said sadly, looking down. "I thought you needed some help." He had hit the red fox over the head with Vix's large book of stories, which in combination with her punch, was enough to knock the pirate out cold.

"Hey, I didn't say I was ungrateful!" Vix laughed. "Now, let's go see if we can help Chi out." Balloon Boy smiled and nodded. Just before the two left however, Vix said one last thing to the unconscious fox. "I guess they'll still be calling me Vix after all, huh?"

* * *

Chi was locked in a heated battle of her own. She was trying all she could to get this broken -and dare she say, ugly- bird to back off. Though she had wires for hands, the hen was putting up one heck of a fight! She needed a way to get under the bots skin...or, feathers...

...But, how?

Then, a thought struck her.

"Y'know, you really should look into getting an upgrade." Chi said tauntingly. "That opened jaw look of yours really doesn't suit you. Whoever designed you _must_ have been running low on ideas." The chicken growled.

 _Yes, it's working!_

Chi ran in, dodged the birds initial offensive, and struck her hard in the stomach. The large chicken took a few steps back in pain, before looking back at Chi with angry, yet still normal eyes.

"I mean, look at you. Did someone really think an oversized hen was a good design? And that bib. Ugh! Looks like it hasn't been washed in a-"

* _ **SMACK**_ _*_

The large bird bashed her counterpart across the face as hard as she could with one of her arms.

" **You're** calling **me** ugly? Have you _looked_ in a mirror lately? Without that beak of yours, you look more like a yellow monster than chicken. Please tell me you're not going on stage looking like _that_!"

 _Without that beak...?_

Chi felt a cool sensation on her face were her beak, to her surprise, wasn't. It had come off with that last blow and now lay a few feet away. Chi's eyes went black as night and spoke with shrill anger in her voice.

"You're dead!" she uttered. The two charged at each other and clashed like bulls, but Chi had another plan up her metaphorical sleeve. She gave the hen punch to the stomach and, when the large bird recoiled, a fierce kick to the head. The bird backed up in front of the doorway and growled again.

"That's it. No more Ms. Nice Girl." she said, her eyes going black like Chi's. "I'm going to tear you apart!"

"With those nonexistent hands of yours, I supposed?" said a voice. The bird turned around, only to see Vix and Balloon Boy standing in the entrance.

"Three against one? Fine, I'll just have to break you t- _Whoa!_ "

* _ **THUD!**_ *

Chi had kicked the bird's right leg as hard as she could, causing the hen to fall down with a loud thud. The large bird would have gotten up and continued fighting, if she hadn't face planted into the floor and been rendered unconscious from the impact.

"Not so tough now, are you _chicken legs?_ " Chi said, before looking over at the fox who had provided her the with perfect opportunity.

"Thanks for the distraction."

"No problem. Just, please keep a better eye on BB next time." Chi grinned nervously.

"Heh, sorry. One moment he was there, and the next he...well, wasn't!" Vix chuckled.

"It's fine. He got me out of a tough situation a few seconds ago, didn't you BB?" Balloon Boy smiled.

"Now c'mon. Let's go help Fred finish off the ring leader of this whole thing." Chi nodded, but then remembered something.

"Wait, what about Bon?" Vix and Balloon Boy froze. What about Bon? She could be in trouble with that purple bunny! But before Vix could reply, a loud yell echoed through the restaurant.

"That sounds like Fred! He must be in trouble!" Vix cried.

"But what about Bon?" Chi asked again. Another scream.

"She'll be fine. C'mon, we've got to go help Fred before he gets turned into scrap metal." Chi nodded reluctantly.

"R-Right..." she said, and followed the two to the main room.

 _Please be careful, Bon._

* * *

Fred backed away from the larger bear. Both were in some serious pain from the brawl and were on their last legs. Fred was still hurting from the last two blows that had caused him to yell in pain. This bear was ruthless! He really wanted his blood!

...or oil...

"H...Had enough?" the large bear asked in between breaths. "We can end this right now if you want. Just come quietly and I'll make this quick and painless." Fred gritted his teeth.

"N-Never! I won't allow you and your friends come in and just walk all over us! Not as long as I'm still here." The large bear grinned.

"Well then...as you wish...I'll just have to take you down the old fashioned way!" He charged at Fred, and nearly knocked him over right then and there. Key word being 'nearly.'

"You'll have to do better than that if you wanna beat me!" Fred said, dodging the bears attack and throwing one of his own. The large bear took the hit like a champ and retaliated with a fury of punches, only to have Fred return the favour once more. But just as Fred was about to throw his next punch, he took one to the stomach that nearly knocked the fight right out of him. Before he knew what had happened, the large bear's next punch had been thrown and Fred was laying on the stage floor. He looked up and into the large bears black eyes as he approached him in his fallen state.

"Remember my face little bear. It's going to be the last thing you ever see."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" a voice proclaimed. The bear turned around. There were Vix, Chi and BB. Just in time, too! Fred had never been so happy to see them.

"Chi! Vix! Balloon Boy!" In the brief moment the large bear was distracted, Fred was able to jump down from the stage and group up with them. "I'm glad to see you're all alright!"

"What, you though those bolts for brains could get the better of us?" Chi asked, waving her hand dismissively. The large bear growled, prompting Fred to turn back to his counterpart.

"Mind giving me a hand?" he asked, glancing at the three, who nodded in unison.

"Let's do this!" Chi said, ready for another fight.

The large bear jumped down from the stage, seemingly fearlessness in his eyes. He growled and, without thinking, charged the four. Chi and Balloon Boy got out of the way while Vix and Fred took the front of the attack, holding the bear at bay while the other two ran around. Chi and Balloon Boy slammed down on the bears back as hard as they could. The bear, though feeling the hurt, used his superior size and strength to knock the two behind him back. He then brought his fist into Vix's face as hard as he could, before slamming Fred with his other arm. Fred retaliated with a blow of his own that made the bear howl in pain. He backed up, and found himself surrounded by the the four.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Fred said with a grin.

But just when he thought they had him where they wanted him, a circuit chilling voice filled the room.

"Ye' need some 'elp, Cap'n?"

* * *

 _ **Because a few minutes earlier...**_

 _Wake up...It's time to wake up..._

Foxy came to not to long after... _whatever_ had hit him, knocked him out cold.

"Yar...me 'ead...dirty fox lass and her dirty tricks." he muttered, sitting up. He took a glance around the room and, to his surprise and relief, the white fiend was nowhere to be found. "Looks like she ran off." Foxy said smugly, until he remembered something.

What if that fox was now after Freddy, Bonnie and, or Chica?!

Foxy, the brave and nobble fox he was, wasn't just going to stand by as that imposter tore his friends to shreds. "Not as long as **I'm** still operating!" the fox said grandly. "Time ta' go show those phonies the who the real captain of this ship is!" Foxy picked himself up, feeling his joints creek as he moved, and walked bravely back toward the line of battle. He was just about to leave for the main room, when a feminine groan stopped him.

" _Uhhhhhh..._ What happened?"

"Chica, lass!" Foxy cried as he ran to the broken birds side.

"Are ye' alright?" The chicken nodded.

"Y-Yeah...besides the whole headache thing, I'm fine." Foxy sighed in deep relief.

"Good ta' 'ear, lass. Now c'mon, let ol' Foxy help ye' up." Foxy said, trying to help the bird to her feet when one of her legs gave out on her.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Chica screeched.

"What's th' matter lass?"

"M-My leg...I don't think I can stand up." Foxy gritted his teeth.

"'Ere, let me 'elp ye' get back to th' Parts and Service room." Chica shook her head.

"N-No! We have to go help Freddy!" she pleaded, refusing to go. "P-Please, just...let me try again." Foxy reluctantly nodded. Chica, ever so carefully as to not put too much pressure on her hurt leg, stood up.

"Are ya' sure ye' can manage, lass?" Foxy asked feeling unsure of the birds strength to keep going.

"Y-Yeah, now c'mon. We have to help Freddy!" Foxy nodded, and was about to lead the way when a though struck him.

"Wait, what about Bonnie?" That was a good question. They had no idea if Bonnie was even with Freddy, let alone...

But before Chica could answer, a loud, deep howl of pain echoed through the restaurant.

"Never mind him. I'm sure Bonnie's fine. We've got to go help Freddy before those stuffed animals turn him into scrape iron." Foxy nodded and followed the chicken out of the room. Only one thought was on his mind as they left.

 _Please be careful, lad._

* * *

 _ **Main Room, current time...**_

Fred grunted as he was double teamed by the bear and bird. He threw a punch at the bird and managed to hit her in the stomach, only to have the bear return with a blow of his own to the smaller bears head. Fred grimaced. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He glanced over at Chi, Vix and Balloon Boy. They were having just as hard of a time taking on that awfully fast fox. Another punch to the stomach made the poor bear cough up a little bit of oil. He took a step back.

 _C'mon, Fred! They need you right now!_

Fred closed his eyes as the two began charging towards him. The sound of metallic footsteps drew closer and closer. The bear opened his now deep, black eyes and growled fiercely. The two drew closer. Fred readied himself and, with a deep breath, threw the hardest punch he'd ever thrown into the bear's jaw. The large animartonic took the hit hard and fell to the ground with a thud. Fred then brought his other fist into the chicken's mid section. She doubled over from the blow and was easily pushed aside by the brown bear, who raced over to help his friends. Fred took a chance and pounced on the fox's back. The extra weight seemed to be too much for the fox to handle and before he knew it, Vix, Chi and Balloon Boy were on top of him as well.

Unfortunately, the attack didn't last long. The fox's friends were soon back up and threw both Fred and Chi against the wall. Vix and Balloon Boy followed after them, hitting the wall with a bang before sliding to the floor. They four were cornered. The three large, damaged animatronics smiled evilly as they drew closer.

"Time to end this..." the bear muttered, punching his left hand with his right fist like a school bully about to steal a kids lunch money. Only instead of money, he going to take something much more valuble.

Their lives...

"F-Fred," muttered Chi worriedly. "W-What do we do now?" Fred grimaced at the enclosing trio, and then back at his friends.

"We fight..." he said dryly.

The three looked at the bear worriedly, before nodding. If they were going to go down, it would be while swinging. But luckily for them, they wouldn't have to...

"Not so fast!"

The seven animatronics looked over at the hall entrance across the room.

"Look!" cried Balloon Boy. "It's Bon-Bon!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Let me go, you little blue brat!" yelled another voice.

"B-Bonnie?" the three larger animatronics said in unison. There stood the blue bunny, holding her purple counterpart in a head lock and dragging him along. The larger bunny struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Let 'im go, little bunny, if ye' know what's good fer ye'..." the red fox demanded intimidatingly.

"Then let my friends go!" Bon replied, trying not to seem scared. She was really playing with fire here, and she knew it.

"I said let 'im go, or I'll tear ye' limb from limb." The fox took a step forward and Bon's captive winced in pain.

"One more step and your purple pal's ear comes off."

"You wouldn't dare!" the bear yelled. Bon's grip tightened.

"Try me."

From behind the scene, Bon's friends watched in amazement. They never thought sweet, little Bon could be so ruthless!

"Pst. Fred." Chi whispered. The brown bear glanced at the bird. She motioned over to the three in front of them, wondering if they should take the opportunity to strike again. Fred glanced at the three, then at Bon and the purple bunny, then back at his friends. He shook his head. Chi raised an eyebrow, but nodded reluctantly and turned back to the situation at hand.

* * *

"Just let them go and you can have your friend back." the blue bunny said, almost taunting the three. Freddy grunted, and closed his eyes to think.

 _What do I do...? Save Bonnie, or destroy them...?_

The blue belle pulled a little harder on Bonnie's ears, causing him to wince in pain once again.

"Freddy please!" Chica cried. The bunny tightened her grip a little more.

"Well?"

Foxy growled and readied himself to attack. But just as he did so, Freddy put his arm out. He had made his decision.

"No Foxy..." The fox looked up at at Freddy.

"You'll give him back? Unharmed?" The bunny nodded.

"Just let my friends go." Freddy looked back at the four behind him. He growled, motioning the four to run to their friend while they still had the chance.

"B-But, Cap'n!"

"Let them go Foxy...let them go..." Freddy turned back to the bunny, who was now joined by her friends.

"Now give us back our bunny!" Chica cried. She was the most scared to see Bonnie get hurt. The blue bunny smiled.

"As you wish...on one condition..." Freddy grimaced.

" _What?_ "

"You stay in the Parts and Service room...and out of our lives!" Freddy growled, before looking at Bonnie. The bear was furious at the situation he was in, but he was even angrier at the purple bunny that had put him there. He had one job to do! One job! Not two! ONE! How hard could it be to distract a few small animatronics?

 _When I'm done with you..._

"Fine...we accept. Just...let him go." As per his command, the blue bunny, very roughly, shoved Bonnie toward his friends, causing him to trip and face plant into the floor. The bunny scampered back to the trio and ran behind them.

"Now leave." the blue belle said in a harsh tone. Freddy growled. He didn't want to leave, to give in to these posers, but he was a bear of his word. He motioned his friends to follow him back to the Parts and Service room.

"This still isn't over." he muttered to the bunny as he passed her by.

* * *

A loud slam was heard throughout the restaurant, signalling that the four beaten, in more ways than one, bots were back where they belonged. Fred let out a heavy sigh, as did the rest of his friends. They had taken on a seemingly impossible task, and won. Fred straightened his top hat and turned to the blue bunny that had saved their lives.

"Bon..." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. Your brave actions have saved us from those... _horrible_ things. We owe you our lives." The bots behind Fred nodded, and one by one, enveloped the bunny in a warm hug.

"Aww, guys..." were the only words Bon could muster as a wide smile grew on her face.

"Now come on. Let's get some sleep. I'm sure those old things won't be bothering us any time soon." Fred chuckled. His friends happily complied.

Some sleep did sound good after what they just went through!

"Sounds good to me!" Bon laughed, stretching her arms and following her friends to the stage.

 _Thanks Bonnie..._

* * *

 _ **Parts and Service room, about the same time...**_

"Well, thank you Bonnie." Freddy said as he slammed the door behind him.

"W-What?" the bunny said, a little put off.

"You had one job to do Bonnie. Just distract the others while we took on the bear. And you blew it!" The bunny looked hurt, and began to back peddled.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

"You're **SORRY?** " Freddy snapped. "'Sorry' isn't gonna cut it here, Bonnie! 'Sorry' isn't gonna get us back our home. And now because of you, we'll probably never get another chance to take it back!" Bonnie was getting fed up with this.

"Because of _me_?! I'll have you know that this was _your_ idea! And a dumb one at that!" Foxy and Chica gasped at the bunny's choice of words, but Freddy only narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"How dare you come onto their turf. Their home! A place rightfully given to them! And try to steal it for yourselves. That's just...just...disgraceful!" Freddy growled, and stared the bunny dead in the eye.

"For you information, _they_ took _our_ home away from us! And how can you talk them up so much after what that blue bunny just did to you. She nearly tore your-"

"Oh, shut up! I let her nearly tear my ear off." Everyone stared at the purple bunny, who realized he'd just blown his big secret.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Freddy sneered. Foxy and Chica stared in shock and confusion.

"Bonnie, ye' don' mean..." Foxy said in disbelief.

"...you were...?" Chica trailed off. Bonnie closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _No...No more hiding..._

"Guys...I've got something I need to tell you..."

* * *

 _ **Flash Back to earlier that night, just before Bon came out with Bonnie...**_

The two bunnies watched in horror at the scene taking place out in the main room.

"Oh, no!" Bon cried, pulling her ears down on either side of her head. "This wasn't part of the plan. I thought you said this would work!" Bonnie grimaced and ducked back into the room.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how they got back up so soon after that." Bon sighed and turned to the purple bunny.

"W-Well, what do we do now?" Bonnie didn't respond for a moment, which only made Bon worry.

"Bonnie!"

"Give me a second!" Bonnie snapped. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but he needed a moment to concentrate.

 _Maybe we could..._

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "Grab me by my ears and put me in a head lock." Bon blinked at the strange request.

"W-What? Bonnie, I really don't think-"

"No, trust me. Grab me by my neck and drag me out there. They'll have to back down if they see me in that kind of submission." Bon couldn't help but think this idea was a little too far fetched for her liking.

"Bonnie, are you-"

"Bon, trust me." Bonnie stared into the blue belles emerald eyes. He was serious. Reluctantly, Bon nodded.

"Okay...but, what do I say when we get out there?" she asked, putting her arm around the bunny's neck in a head lock-esk sort of fashion.

"Just threaten them to rip my ears off if they try anything. Freddy wants the four of us to get back on the stage, but I can't preform without two ears, right?" Bon gave her friend a worried look.

"I-I guess...but what if they-"

"Please Bon." pleaded the bunny. "Trust me." Bon took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

 _ **Current time, Parts and Service room...**_

"So you're telling me that we lost that fight, a fight that could've gotten us our home back, because you took sides with the enemy?" Bonnie nodded bravely. Sure he was scared, but he wasn't going to back down. Anything that Freddy could throw at him couldn't compare to the amount of good he'd just-

"Traitor!" the bear growled, punching Bonnie in the stomach as hard as he could.

"Bonnie!" Chica gasped. Freddy pushed the bunny back against the wall.

"I can't believe you." he snarled, closing in on the bunny. "Even after she attacked you the first night we-"

"She didn't attack me!" Bonnie growled back. "She ran into me! It was an accident!" Bonnie gave the bear a hard push backwards, which only angered him further.

"Freddy!"

But the fight was on. Freddy quickly retaliated with a punch that only missed the bunny by inches.

"Cap'n, stop!" But Foxy's words were empty to the bear as threw punch after punch at the bunny, who was only able to dodge a hand full of them before taking one to the stomach that knocked any and all fight out of him. He knelt down, holding his stomach and gazed up at Freddy, who was seething with fury.

"When I'm done with you, Mr. Fazworth will have to glue you back together, you stupid, purple hippo!" With these words, everything seemed to stop. Bonnie hadn't heard that insult in years, and had forgotten how much it stung. Even Freddy stopped when he realized what he'd said. Bonnie clenched his fists and took a deep breath before standing up.

"That's it. I don't need this." he muttered, bumping Freddy with his shoulder as he walked past.

"And where do you think you're going?" Freddy asked, turning to the bunny who continued making his way to the door without a response.

"Bonnie?" Chica asked, reaching out to the bunny.

"Laddie?" But Bonnie didn't even give them a passing glance as he left.

"Oh, no you don't." Freddy muttered. He was just about to go after him when Foxy put his arm out.

"Leave 'im be, Cap'n. I think ye' may 'ave struck a nerve. He jus' needs to cool off. Don' worry."

"But..." Freddy looked the fox right in the eye, before realizing that Foxy, unfortunately, was right.

"Fine." the bear sighed. He turned around and, without saying a word to either of his friends, sat in the corner Bonnie had once occupied. Foxy and Chica exchanged worried looks, before leaving Freddy alone with his thoughts...


	12. Emotions Ignited (Part 1)

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...WHOA...What's this? Is this Chapter 12? No, it couldn't be. Chapter 12 should take at least another two weeks, right?" You ask yourself in disbelief. Well, yes, unbelieving reader. This IS chapter 12. I got on my grind like I've never gotten on my grind before to get this one finished. Think of this as the Cabin Edition 2.0, because I basically wrote and edited this entire thing at my cabin. Like a few other chapters that I've done, this and Chapter 13 were originally going to be one big chapter...**

 **... _buuuuuuuut,_ by the time I got to the end of THIS chapter, I thought, "y'know, I'mma make this two smaller chapters so people aren't wait six years for this to be finished." So yeah, hope you enjoy it! This one was, while a little weird to write, still pretty fun to do non-the-less. Before we start, I would just like to remind everyone that the poll I'm holding is STILL going on, and currently only one person has voted. Thanks for that, you not so mysterious person you. Well, not mysterious to me at least. But getting back to the point, if you would like a say in what I should do next, please leave a vote. You can find it on my bio, but please, I really want to hear what you guys want to see from me. Now, with all that out of the way, let the story begin! Time to fire up my new Disclaimer Launcher 5000!**

 **L-O-A-D-I-N-G D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R**

 **01000100 01101001 01110011 01100011 01101100 01100001 01101001 01101101 01100101 01110010 00111010 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01000110 01001110 01000001 01000110 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100001 01100011 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01010011 01100011 01101111 01110100 01110100 00100000 01000011 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101110 00100000**

 **(If anyone can figure this out and tell me what it says, I'll give you a shout out.)**

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha..." A black figure chucked from the darkness of the basement. "Everything is going according to plan..."

"Well, are you proud of yourself?" A voice said from behind the figure.

"Ehh?" The black figure turned around. "Ah...Mari...Please forgive me for missing our meeting last night. I was rather...busy..."

"I can see that." Mari replied, indignantly. "You've caused a great deal of trouble tonight. Mr. Fazworth would _not_ be impressed."

"Mr. Fazworth," the figure began, seeming irritated at the mention of the man's name. "is a disgrace to the restaurant name itself. I'm ashamed to call him my owner."

"He was only doing his job. You can't blame-"

"Don't tell me who I can and can't blame! How can you not see what he's done. He deceived _us._ Threw _us_ away. Threw _her_ away...and replaced her with that purple pile of trash...and then, to add insult to injury, he replaced him with that...that... _disgraceful_ excuse for a bunny! I will not stand by and let her suffer because of them. I'll make sure they feel all the pain that she had to go through!" Mari took a step forward.

"Well, as much as I understand your reason for anger, I will not allow you to lay a figure on them. Any of them."

"Oh, really? And what are you gonna do stop me, puppet?" The shadow seemed to smirk, and took a fighting pose. Mari didn't let the black figure intimidate him as he prepared himself for the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. "Well then," said the shadow. "after you..."

* * *

Bonnie stomped down the hall away from the Parts and Service room, though not loud enough to wake anyone. He was furious. How could someone like Freddy Fazbear be so heartless? So cruel! He was so upset over the whole situation, that when he walked into one of the party rooms, he almost didn't notice Bon sitting by the vent with her guitar.

"Bonnie!" the young bunny cheered quietly as she leaped up from her spot, ran over to the bunny and rapped her arms around him, nearly knocking. Bonnie almost forgot to be angry when he saw the blue belle's bright face and returned the hug warly.

"H-Hi Bon. What're you doing up this late?" Bon let go.

"U-Um...j-just practicing...for tomorrow." she said feebly. She wouldn't dare tell Bonnie that she was righting a song for him. Not yet, at least. Still, she wanted to thank him properly for what he'd done for her. "U-Um. I'm glad you're here though. I wanted to talk to you." Bonnie would have raised an eyebrow, had Fritz given him a pair to raise. Instead, he just looked at the bunny, perplexed.

"R-Really, what about?" Bon, rather suddenly, gave the purple bunny another hug, this one tighter and even more caring.

"W-Well, um...I wanted to say...thank you, for saving me and my friends from being..." Bon could feel a small sob coming on, but tried to hide it the best she could. The feeling subsided however, when Bonnie put a hand on the back of Bon's head, prompting her to look up.

"Hey, it was a team effort, right?" he asked, grinning down at the bunny. "You did just as much as I did." Bon looked up at the bunny, a smile plastered on her face. After a moment, Bonnie let go of the blue bunny. His smile faltering as he breathed a heavy sigh. Bon was confused.

"Is everything okay, Bonnie?" she asked, letting him go. Bonnie slumped down against the wall and held up his head with one hand.

"Yeah...it's just..." he trailed off. Bon sat down and scooted over to him.

"What?"

"Well...my friends...they..." Bon tilted her head.

"'They,' what?" Bonnie sighed.

"They found out about...well, us. And _Freddy...kiiiinda_ freaked out _._ And he called me a...a..." Bonnie stuttered as tears began to fill his eyes.

"'A,' what?" Bon asked.

"A...h-hippo..." the bunny finally said, sadly. Bon would have been shocked if it weren't for one thing.

"Um...Bonnie?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"What's a hippo?"

Bonnie would've chuckled at the bunny's innocents if he wasn't feeling so blue. "It's a big, heavy animal that kinda has a face like mine. But it's a lot bigger, and it's kinda ugly looking." Bonnie sniffed.

"Oh..." Bon sighed, looking down. After a second, she looked back at Bonnie. "W-Well, I don't think you're a hippo..." she said, putting her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. The bunny sniffed again.

"R-Really?"

"Of course not. I think you're a big, sweet, purple bunny, no matter what Freddy calls you. If it weren't for you, me and my friends wouldn't be here right now." Bon looked away for a second. "A-And, also...I'm sorry about...y'know, pulling your ears...and making you trip on the floor." Bonnie smiled.

"That's okay. It made it all the more convincing. I'm sorry for calling you a blue brat...a-and for snapping at you earlier..." Bon returned the smile.

"That's alright. Like you said, it made it all the more con-...con-...um..."

"Con-vinc-ing." Bonnie sounded out.

"Yeah, con-vinc-ing."

The two giggled a little, before Bonnie's face fell again. "I just wish they never had to know about this. They'll never trust me again, or probably even want me around after that." Bonnie's ears wilted.

"Well," Bon started. "you could always...um..."

 _No...no more being shy about this..._

"You could always come with me...to the stage..." Bonnie blinked at the request.

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not all that beat up...and you never really tried to hurt any of us...I'm sure my friends'll trust you once they get to know you." Bonnie almost couldn't believe his ears.

"Y-You really mean it?" Bon nodded. "B-But, what will Mr. Fazworth say? He wanted you to be the star guitar player, not me."

"I'm sure if we explained to him what happened, he'll understand. And I'm sure having an extra guitar player couldn't hurt." Bonnie smiled the brightest Bon had ever seen.

"Oh, thank you Bon!" he said happily. "It would be an honour to preform on stage once again!" But as he reached his arm around Bon's midsection to give her a hug, something he wasn't expecting happened happened.

"Heh, heh." Bon giggled cutely. Bonnie smirked and did it again. Once again, Bon giggled a little.

"Oh, ticklish, are we?" Bonnie said with an evil smile. Bon quickly tried to cover her stomach in an attempt to protect herself from the bunny's grasp, but unfortunately for her, Bonnie was able to breach her defences and began to tickle her belly fiercely. Bon shrieked with glee as the bunny moved his way up to her under arms, which gave him an even better reaction. "P-P-Please...ha!...st-stop!...tee hee..." But Bonnie kept on going. Bon squealed again and tried to escape into the vent, but Bonnie caught her by her feet and began to tickle them as well. Bon let out another adorable squeal as she was dragged out of the vent rolled over onto her back. Bonnie pinned to the bunny, whose face was more red than blue, to the ground, as to not let her escape. He smiled mischievously as he ran his hand up and down her stomach, teasing the bunny with each stroke. But before he could continue the fun, a sharp pain hit him right in the stomach. The bunny flopped onto the floor and rolled onto his side. Bon was all kinds of confused, until she looked to her left. She gulped at what she saw.

It was Fred.

 _Oh no..._

"Get away from her, you purple piece of scrape iron!" he yelled, continuing his assault. Bonnie looked back, while holding his stomach.

"Wh-Wha-? Ooff!" he yelled as kicked him again. The bunny tried to stand up, but as he got to his feet, Fred threw a punch straight into the bunny's mid section. "F-Fre- Woah!" the bunny tried to say as Fred shoved him to the floor. Bon watched in horror as the bear hit Bonnie with blow after blow. Bonnie didn't want to hurt one of Bon's friends, but he wasn't gonna just sit there and let the bear wail on him. Blocking the next punch Fred had thrown with his left hand, he positioned his foot under the bears stomach and nearly made the bear go air born as he pushed him off. Now he'd done it. Fred was beyond fuming now. As he came in for another assault, Bonnie, who was barely able to get to his feet, took a swing in self defence. The bear easily dodged the bunny's attack and threw one at his mid section. Bonnie felt almost paralyzed by the punch, and crumbled like a wall onto his stomach. He looked up, only to see Fred standing over him.

"Now," Fred began, seething with rage. "do as you were told and go back to the Parts and Service room where you belong, you big, purple, wretched, hippopotamus!" Both Bon and Bonnie's eyes widened at hearing this insult. Bonnie glanced at Bon, who was paralyzed with fear. Then back at Fred, who's arms were crossed and eyes black as could be.

"F-Fine...I...I will..." Bonnie struggled to say as he, very weakly, got to his feet. Vix and Chi, alerted by the noise, raced into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Vix asked. She and Chi were most surprised to see a rather sad and hurt looking Bonnie leaving the room.

"What's that _thing_ doing here?" Chi asked rudely, making Bonnie feel even worse.

"He was trying to attack Bon." Fred replied. "Probably attempting to get his revenge for- Ooof!" Before the bear could finish his hypothesis, Bon slugged him fiercely in the stomach. "Arg! Bon, what was that for?" Fred asked angrily. It was then he noticed Bon's eyes. For the first time in her life, they were a cold, heartless shade of black.

"That's for hurting him!" Bon replied, shrilly. The bunny's three friends gave her confused looks.

"W-What? But he was attacking-" Fred was cut off almost instantly by the enraged bunny.

"No, he wasn't!" Bon yelled back. "He was doing anything _but_ hurting me! Agh! How can you be so stupid!" Now it was Fred's turn to get angry.

"Me? Stupid?! That _thing-_ "

"He has a name, Fred!" Bon replied. "And he's not like those other animatronics! He's different!" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know? Don't you remember what he did to Chi?" Bon growled angrily, which made even Fred feel a little intimidated.

"I'll have you know that if it weren't for him, Chi would have been hacked to pieces by that fox!"

"Hey! Are you saying-" This time, is was Chi who was cut off.

"Yes! Yes I am! I'm sorry Chi, but you really were no match for that fox. That's why Bonnie paired you up with Chica!" Once again, Bon's friends were confused.

"Wait," said Fred. "what do you mean by, 'paired up?' Is there something you've been hiding from us, Bon?" The bunny, though feeling like a complete dope for blowing her big secret, didn't back down from the bear.

"Okay, listen. Every night for the past few nights, that bunny has met me in secret to teach how to play guitar. A-And last night, he told me that his friends were planning to attack us."

The three listened to Bon's story, wide eyed with wonder. "S-So the two of us came up with a plan to stop them from destroying you guys. And when things went wrong, he told me to do what you saw me do earlier tonight." Bon paused and closed her eyes. A small tear trickled down her cheek. "He saved us. All of us. And, when his friends found out...they..." Bon chocked back a sob. "attacked him. Or, at least the bear did. And he called him...an awful name...so he left. And when I saw him tonight, I was so happy to see him after what we went through, and so thankful that he saved us, that I asked him if he would like to join us on stage. But then _you,_ " Bon said, increasing her tone in voice and pointing at Fred. "came in and attacked him. Even though it was painfully obvious that he wasn't hurting me. But that didn't stop you, did it? And not only that, but you called him that awful name! The same one his friends called him!"

Bon turned away from the trio, who were still in awe of her story. "I wanted to share this amazing thing Mr. Fazworth gave us with him," She turned back. "because he makes me feel something I've never felt before. I don't know how to describe it, but I always feel happy whenever I'm around him. But now, because of you..." Another tear ran down Bon's rosy red cheeks. "He probably...No! Definitely hates me. He'll never trust me again because of you!" Angry tears streamed down the poor bunny's face. "A-And the worst part is...I didn't stop you...I was too afraid of YOU to stick up for him..." Fred looked down at the floor. He felt terrible. "Now if you'll excuse me," Bon said, walking past the three. "I need to go find him...and apologize..."

With that, the bunny walked off, leaving her friends in disbelief and sadness. Fred felt worst of all. The bear, sadly and slowly, turned and began walking back to the stage. "Fred?" Vix asked as he past her and Chi by. Fred didn't respond. He just kept on walking.

 _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

Bonnie walked slowly and sadly back to the Parts and Service room. He felt weak, tired and hurt, both physically and emotionally. Though he knew Bon wasn't to blame for what had happened, he couldn't help but feel betrayed. She just stood there, watching as he took blow after blow from Fred. Bonnie was so confused. How _should_ he feel?

Angry?

Sad?

He just couldn't say. All he knew was that, regardless of what Freddy would do to him, he wanted to go back in the Parts and Service room. As he approached the door, his knees began to feel weak and shaky. Before he could push the door open, they gave out on him altogether and he crashed to the floor, knocking his head against the door. The large door creaked open and the head of one of his 'friends' poked out.

"Bonnie!" Chica cried, running to the bunny's aid. "Are you okay?" Bonnie could only groan as pain settled all over his body.

"Laddie! What 'appened to ye'?" Foxy said as he as well ran to Bonnie's side and helped him sit up. "Who did this to ye'?"

"Isn't it obvious, Foxy?" Freddy said from the darkness of the Parts and Service room. " _They_ did it." The bear looked dead at Bonnie. "Bring him inside, being out here isn't going to do him any good." The two bots nodded as they dragged the beaten up bot into the Parts and Service room. "Well...anything to say for yourself?" Freddy asked when the bunny was inside and propped up against the wall. Bonnie looked down at the ground. He didn't speak. He couldn't. He had no words to say. All that came out was a sad and empty sigh. Freddy 'hmph'ed' and turned to Foxy and Chica. They both looked at each other, then back at Freddy.

"I believe," Freddy began. "that we have some unfinished business to attend to." The others, except for Bonnie, nodded. "Care to come with us, Bonnie?" The bunny found the strength to shake his head as if to say 'no.' Freddy turned his head. "Very well then. Chica...Foxy...shall we?" The two nodded once more. Without a word, Freddy led the others out of the room. Foxy was the last to leave. He looked down at the bunny.

"I'm sorry it had ta' come to this' lad..." With that, Foxy left the bunny alone in the darkness of the Parts and Service room. With a creek and a groan, Bonnie fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bon stomped loudly down the hallway with her arms straight down by her sides. Now _she_ was furious. So angry in fact, that she didn't notice where she was going until...-

 ***** _Bonk_ *

She ran into the big steel door of the Parts and Service room. "Oops," Bon muttered as she gazed up at the door. She could't help but wonder if Bonnie was inside. Maybe if she took just a little peak, she'd be able to tell. Then Bon remembered something...

 _They'll never trust me again, or even want me around after that..._

These words echoed through Bon's mind. Even if Bonnie was in there, so were his friends...

...Either way, it probably not the best idea to just barge in.

Oh, but then where was he?

Maybe Mari could help her find him! He was always kind and understanding. She knew he'd be much more opened minded about Bonnie than Fred was. Bon frowned. She hoped that Bonnie wasn't too mad at her. But one thing at a time! Bon turned away from the Parts and Service room and marched straight towards the Prize Corner. Unbeknownst to her however, she was being watched by three pairs of eyes...

* * *

Fred sat sadly on the show stage. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to anyway. He felt absolutely awful about what happened, and was rather cross with himself. For the second time in one week, he'd hurt Bon's feelings! And this time, Bon wasn't so forgiving. And to her right, too. He deserved that punch she'd thrown at her. He deserved to be yelled at.

... _But what I don't deserve...is to be a leader..._

"Mr. Fred...are you okay?" a voice asked. Fred looked down.

"Oh, hi Balloon Boy..." he said, glumly. "Y-Yeah...I've just been thinking..."

"About what?" Balloon Boy asked, tilting his head. Fred could only smile a little.

... _Such an innocent animatronic..._

"Don't worry about it Balloon Boy...it doesn't concern you..."

"Vix said you did something to Bon...is that true?" he asked sitting down on the stage next to him.

"Yeah...I did..."

"W-What did you do?" he asked.

"I..." Fred sighed and looked down at the floor. "I was an awful friend..." The bear looked back at Balloon Boy.

"Promise me one thing Balloon Boy..." The bear paused for a moment.

"Never jump to conclusions...about anything...I've done that twice already...and look where it's gotten me..." Balloon Boy nodded.

"Okay, Mr. Fred, I promise." The bear smiled a little.

"Good...now go back to the Kids Cove and check up on Vix." Balloon Boy nodded and did just as Fred told him. The bear went back to his sulking, until he was interrupted once again, this time by a certain bird touching his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Chi, who was still missing her beak, asked as she sat down next to Fred.

"To be honest Chi...no..." the bear sighed.

"It's not your fault Fred. You didn't know what was going on. You were just trying to protect her." Fred looked down at the floor again.

"I know...but...I wish I went about it differently."

"Well," Chi said. "you're not the only one..." Fred looked up at the bird.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean your not the only one who wished they'd gone about things differently. I still wish I'd never hurt Bon like I did." Chi averted her gave for a moment, and looked at the floor like Fred had done. "B-But, even after all that...she still forgave me. I wish I could be more like her. So kind and caring..." The bird turned back for a moment. "Trust me...I'm sure she'll forgive you too. Just...give her a little time..." Fred smiled a little.

"Thanks Chi...that means more to me tha-" But Fred was very suddenly cut off by a deafeningly loud scream.

"What was that?" Chi asked.

"That's sounds like..."

"H-Help!"

"Bon!" Fred cried. "It must be those old animatronics!"

"Ugh! Don't they know when to quit?" Chi asked, folding her arms.

"Apparently not." Fred replied. "Quickly, get Vix and Balloon Boy. We'll need all the help we can get." Chi nodded.

"Right away!" The bird raced off as fast as her feet could carry her. Fred grimaced.

"Well, here we go again..."

* * *

 _ **A Few Minutes Earlier...**_

"Mari, are you there?" Bon said, knocking on the puppet's colourful box. Strangely, there was no answer. Bon lifted the flaps of the box and peered inside. It was empty. "Mari?" Bon was confused.

 _Where could Mari be?_

"Well, well, well...look who we have here...the little blue negotiator herself..." Bon froze stiff at these words. She turned around and what she saw made her scream. There, in the shadows of the room, stood Freddy, Foxy and Chica. "You've been a bad bunny little one. A _very_ bad bunny..." Bon gulped as the three broken animatronics closed in on her.

"H-Help!"

"Save your breath little girl..." Freddy said, menacingly. "No one can save you now. No, now you get to learn a lesson in karma...now where should we start?"

"How about with me?" The three animatronics turned around.

"Fred!" Bon cried.

"So...the little bear has come back to save the day...but tell me, ' _Fred...'_ do you really think you can take on _all_ of us?" The bear grimaced.

"Maybe he can't," another voice cried. A bright yellow bird, followed by a pink and white fox and a small animatronic. "but we can!" Now it was Freddy's turn to grimace. But showing no fear, he gave the command anyway.

"Foxy. Chica. Destroy those three. The bear and bunny are mine..." Foxy and Chica nodded.

"As ye' wish matey. Now lass. I believe we 'ave an old score ta' settle." Vix smirked.

"I guess we do. But you'll have to catch me first, and we both know you can't" Vix said tauntingly, running out of the room. Foxy, not wanting to back down from a challenge, gave chase. Chi and Balloon Boy glanced up at the larger bird.

"Come on tubby, let's see if you can keep up!" Chi said rudely.

"Tubby!?" Chica yelled in rage, chasing the animatronics out of the room like Foxy had done with Vix.

"Well, I guess it's me and you now." Freddy said, turning to the bear.

"Bon...get back. Let me deal with _him_." Bon nodded, but didn't say a word. She was just glad that Fred was here to protect her, even after how she had acted. "Well then, little bear," said Freddy, preparing for another duel.

"let's dance."


	13. Emotions Ignited (Part 2)

**Chapter 13...oh, boy...here it is...Never thought this story would get this far. Man, this chapter was probably one of the most awkward chapters I've had to wright. Not only because I wanted to get it done the right way, but also because the writing process itself was ridiculous. Allow me to explain.**

 **School for the past two months hit me like a truck, and I know that excuse has been done to death by EVERYONE, but it's true. When I finally did get around to starting this chapter, I began writing on my own computer. Then another part of it was written at school because I had free time before exams (And also because I had already finished studying and didn't want to psych myself out. #NotASlacker) So I had to get my USB to transfer it. Then I started writing ANOTHER portion of this story on a third computer that I had access to, which ALSO had to be put on my USB. So now I have this jigsaw puzzle of a chapter on three different documents that I have now to put together, which isn't to bad in itself, or so I thought. Turns out the computer I was using at school, a Mac, and the other two I was using, both Microsoft computers, had different kinds of writing programs. Now, the problem with this is that not all writing programs are compatible with one another. The two Microsoft programs worked fine, it was the gosh darn _Macintosh_ that was having issues. And how did I find this out, you ask. **

**_Weeeeeeeeeeell_ , when I went to open up the document to transfer that part of the story, the dang thing had converted itself into all kinds of random symbols that I didn't even think was possible for a computer to do! I can't show it to you now, because will probably have a fit, or crash or something from the sheer amount of randomness that is this document, but if you really want to see it, you can check my deviant art. And while you're there, remember that you can check for updates on whenever I'm going to post a story, as well as some semi-passable art (Shameless plug).**

 **Sorry, that's just something I wanted to get off my chest. And now, without further a due, I hope you enjoy the story, remember to leave a review so I can see what you all like and what I can do better. Now, let's fire up the Disclaimer Launcher 5000!**

 ***Presses Button***

 **...**

 **Um...give me a sec...what's wrong with this thing? Oh...out of toner...yeah that's a problem. Um...I guess I'll do the disclaimer myself then!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or anything related to the series. That all belongs to the man, the myth, the legend, Scott Cawthon.**

 **Also, as a side note: Zero, I hope you like your plushy.**

 **Also, also: Pardon in advance for any minor spelling errors. The program I use to show me when I misspell something is having an issue, and the copy/paste doc that I paste the stories in isn't helping.**

* * *

"What, is that all you've got?" the shadow asked as it looked down at a beaten and battered Mari. "I expected more from _you_ of all animatronics. Don't tell me _that's_ your best." The puppet would have grimaced, if it weren't for the whole 'mask' thing. He was exhausted from the fight and could barely stand.

"N-Not...quiet..." he muttered between breaths. The shadow gave him a confused look, until...-

* _ **Clank**_ *

The shadowy figure suddenly felt the blunt force of a wrench hit him hard over the head. As he was recovering from the blow, Mari saw his opportunity to strike back. Showing no mercy, he channeled all of his energy into an attack that sent the shadow flying across the basement. The figure hit the wall with a loud thud and lay there in a slump. Mari approached the shadow cautiously. Had that really done it? It seemed so. Upon further inspection, he realized that the figure had hit the wall so hard, it left cracks in it. Mari sighed and turned away. "I'm sorry my friend, but you gave me no other option."

"Neither did you..."

Mari turned back. The shadow was gone. Before he knew what hit him, Mari took a blow to the face so hard, it nearly knocked him out cold. As he lay on the floor, trying to regain himself, he felt his foe stomp his head into the ground, cracking his mask in a few places. That had done it. Mari was physically unable to continue fighting. He had lost.

"Nice trick puppet, but it'll take more than that to throw a _wrench_ in my plans..." the shadowy figure said as he glared down at the puppet. "Now...what to do with you?"

* * *

 _ **Prize Corner, about a half hour later...**_

"Fred!" a very distraught Bon cried as she watched the bear fell to his knees in front of her. Bon gazed toward Freddy, pure hatred in his eyes. Fred tried to move, but he couldn't. All the air had seemed to be knocked out of him with that last blow. Freddy kicked the bear aside and began to advance on Bon.

"Now, where were we?" he asked as he drew closer, prompting the blue bunny to start backing up. But much to her dismay, she was very quickly met with the cold touch of the wall behind her. "Ah, yes. I believe I was giving you a lesson in karma, wasn't I? Now where should we start?" But before Freddy could reach within a feet of Bon, a stern voice sounded throughout the room the stopped him in his tracks.

"That's enough, Freddy." Freddy turned around. There, standing in the doorway, was Bonnie. For a moment, Bon smiled. She was relieved to see that her bunny buddy was okay.

"Well, I see someone's feeling better."

"Funny what a little rest does for ya." the bunny's voice was dry and sounded strangely cold to what Bon remembered.

"So, I suppose you're here to save your little friend, correct?" Freddy glanced back at the blue belle, who could only quiver under his gaze.

"Actually," Bonnie replied. "I was hoping you'd let _me_ take care of her..." Bon's eye's widened and she felt her heart shatter. Freddy grinned.

"I'm glad you see things _our_ way."

"What can I say," Bonnie said as he passed the incapacitated Fred, who could only watch in guilt and horror as he drew closer to Bon and Freddy. "when you're right, you're right." Freddy stepped aside.

"She's all yours."

Bon gazed up at the bunny and gulped audibly, much to his apparent pleasure. His eyes were a shadowy, heartless shade of black and he seemed to tower over her. Small tears began to form in the bunny's eyes as she watched her impending doom close in on her one step at a time.

This was it.

There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run, and no one who could save her now...

And the worst part of all this was that she knew she deserved this. She wasn't there for Bonnie the one time he needed her, even after all the times he'd been there for her.

She should've protected him...

...stood up for him...

...and now, she was going to die to him...

Tears slowly rolled down her rosy cheeks as the bunny finally reached her. She whimpered quietly as the Bonnie raised his fist, ready to swing.

But then, something happened that Bon could never have expected. Bonnie blinked his eyes, and as if by magic, they turned back to the genital, ruby ones she remembered so vividly. A small smile appeared on his face. Not a sinister one, but a friendly one. And though the tears in her eyes made it hard for her to see, she could've sworn that she saw Bonnie wink at her.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Bonnie took a swing at her, which frightened Bon to no end, but instead of planting his fist firmly into her face like she thought he would, he did a complete 180 degree spin on his heel and unleashed the hardest punch he'd ever thrown, right into Freddy's chest. Bon watched with a slacked jaw as the bear fell to the floor like a fallen tree.

"Okay, now let's get you and Fred outta here." Bonnie said, turning to face the blue bunny. Bon was almost to shocked to respond.

He wasn't...mad at her?

"O-Oh, um...y-yeah..." she stuttered, running over to the bears aid. Fred, though he had no strength to move at the time, had seen the whole thing. He was as shocked as Bon at the bunny's actions, and was even more surprised when Bonnie came to his side to help him stand up. But as soon as he was on his feet, albeit with a bunny on either side supporting him, a loud voice growled from behind them.

"I should've known." Freddy said as he regained his bearings. "Once a traitor, always a traitor." Bonnie gulped and turned back to the two bots.

"Bon, you take Fred and get out of here right now."

"B-But, what about you?" Bon asked. Bonnie turned back to the bear, who was still getting to his feet.

"I'll hold him off...try to buy you both a little more time."

"B-But, Bonnie-"

"Just go!" Bonnie cried. Bon could tell he was serious.

"R-Right." she said hesitantly, helping Fred to the door. Pain jetted up through Fred's left leg as he limped along side Bon. Just as they reached the hall, they heard a loud cry that made Fred stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back at the scene and was horrified to see Freddy had the bunny pinned to the wall by his shoulders. Bonnie was struggling as much as he could to break free, even going as far as to kick at the bear's ankles, but it was no use. Freddy's grip on the bunny was just too strong.

"Fred, come on. We've got to-" But one look in Fred's eyes told her all she needed to know.

 _No...I'm not failing...not again._

Though the poor bear was hurting all over, he still managed to break away from the blue bunny and charged at Freddy once more. Freddy was so focused on the struggling Bonnie, that he didn't notice the smaller bear approaching until it was too late. Fred pounced onto the bear's back and began pounding the his head with his right arm while he held on with is left. Bonnie was most surprised by Fred's sudden second wind, but didn't hesitate to help the bear out. The instant Freddy turned his focus to the apparent leach on his back, Bonnie drove his fist straight into the bears jaw, knocking the him out for good. Unfortunately, it also caused Fred to be sent backwards as well. The bear dismounted Freddy as best he could, but it still seemed like a meet and greet with the floor was inevitable. That is, until Bonnie grabbed one of the bears arms and pulled him back onto his feet.

"Quick, let's get out of here while we can!" Bonnie said urgently. Fred nodded and, along with Bon, hastily left the room.

"Th-Thanks, Fred." Bonnie said when they finally reached a safe distance from Freddy.

" _You're_ thanking _me_?" the bear laughed. " _I_ should be the one thanking _you_ for rescuing us!"

"And,~" Bon said sweetly, nudging Fred's arm.

"A-And..." Fred continued. "I'm sorry for earlier...I was wrong to attack you, and-"

"Ah, don't worry about it." Bonnie said, waving his hand dismissively. "You were just trying to protect Bon. I can't be mad at you for that, can I? Now come on, we've still got some bots to save."

"Bonnie's right." Bon said with a confident smile. She was glad to have the bunny back on their side. "Let's go help the others!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Kids Cove...**_

Vix and Foxy clashed again. Both were torn up and badly beaten, Vix much more so. She was nearly all endoskeleton, and her white and pink tail had been ripped completely off. Foxy wasn't in a much better situation. His jaw had knocked loose and now hung open lifelessly, making it harder to bite at the white fox. He was also much more warn out than the vixen, who even after all their fighting, was still far to quick for him to catch. After a few tense moments of swinging at each other, dodging and swinging some more, she finally hit him with a low kick to the knee that knocked Foxy completely off balance. With one swing of her fist, she gave the fox an uppercut that knocked him clean off his feet. But instead of landing on his back with a thud like she thought he would, the vulpine pirate leaned backward and, using his one good arm in combination with the momentum to keep himself moving, stuck a perfect landing. Vix had to admit that she was a little impressed by his fancy move.

"Yar, har har! It'll take more than that ta beat me, lass!"

"Maybe something like this?"

Foxy didn't have a chance to react before he was slugged hard across the back of the head by Fred. This time, the fox didn't make such a graceful recovery, rather he face-planted into the floor. Vix smiled at her rescuer.

"Thank goodness you showed up, Fred. I-" Vix stopped herself short when she noticed who was behind the battered bear, other than Bon of course. It was the purple bunny that Fred had attacked earlier that night.

"Fred! Bon! Behind you!" Vix cried as she jumped into action once more. Bonnie yelped a little as he put his arms up to shield himself from the aggressive fox. But before Vix could strike him, Fred got in between them.

"Vix, stop!" he commanded, the sheer authority of his voice alone freezing the white fox in her tracks. Vix looked at the bear confused.

"But he's...he's..."

"He's not an enemy, Vix..." The bear glanced back at Bonnie and smiled, before looking back at Vix. "He's okay..." Vix took a good look at the bunny. It was then she realized that...

By golly, Fred was right!

The bunny didn't seem all that threatening, even if his stature suggested otherwise, and he didn't seem even the slightest bit aggressive towards her friends. Heck, he looked more like a big stuffed animal than someone who wanted to kill them. Besides, if he was half of everything Bon made him out to be, then he couldn't be all that bad, could he?

"Oh...um...I...uh...I-I'm sorry...um..."

"Bonnie..." the bunny filled in. "My name's Bonnie. And don't worry about it Vix. I'd probably act the same way in your shoes." Vix, though glad the bunny wasn't angry with her for nearly tearing him to shreds, was perplex by how he knew her name.

"How do you...?"

"It's a long story..." Bonnie replied.

"We can talk about it later." Fred cut in. "Right now, we need to find Chi." At that moment, loud cry echoed through the restaurant.

"Found her." Bonnie said sarcastically, which made Bon giggle a little. Even in the darkest of moments, he still found a way to make her smile, and she liked that about him.

"Okay then, let's go!" Fred commanded, leading the charge.

"Wait just a second there, Fred." Bonnie said, grabbing the bear's shoulder. Fred looked back, confused.

"Why? There's more of us than there are of her."

"Precisely," Bonnie replied, folding his arms. "I would prefer if we didn't just go in there and wail on her. She's my friend, and she's only doing this because she's loyal to Freddy."

"Well, we can't just let her beat on Chi and Balloon Boy." Fred said, putting his hands on his hips. Vix went rigid.

"Balloon Boy is with her?!" she cried, her eyes almost instantly going black. "I don't care who this _Chica_ is, she is NOT laying a feather on my Balloon Boy!" And Vix would've marched right out of the room and given Chica a piece of her mind, as well as a face full of fox fist, if it weren't for a very persuasive purple bunny.

"Vix, please. If you march out there and attack Chica blindly, Chi and...um...Balloon Boy, are definitely going to be in some serious trouble. Trust me, Chica is no slouch when it comes to fighting, and she knows how to get under someones fur." Vix sighed, and turned back. Though she wanted to go anyway, regardless of Bonnie's warning, she didn't want to risk her precious BB getting hurt.

"You're right..." she said with a sigh. "B-But, what do we do then?" Bonnie smirked.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. You wouldn't happen to have anything _heavy_ lying around, would you?"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in Party Room 4...**_

"Oh, get back!" Chi screamed as she pushed Chica away from a fallen Balloon Boy. The two had been going head to head with her for some time now, and the poor animatronic had gotten badly bashed around in the process. Chi wasn't doing much better herself. She was absolutely drained and felt as though she could collapse at any moment. Chica stormed towards her again, seeing an opportunity to strike. Before Chi could react, she was hit hard in the stomach by what was left of Chica's right arm and nearly went flying across the room. The poor bird landed on her back with a thud, coughing up a bit of oil as she did. She tried to get to her feet, but by the time she was on her knees, the larger bird had kicked her down again.

"You think you can just just _insult_ me and get away with it? We'll see about that!" Chica growled as she drew closer. She lifted up her foot, ready to smash Chi's face in when...-

"You leave _Chi-Chi_ alone, you big bully!" called a voice from behind. Chica suddenly felt the blunt force of Balloon Boy's foot kick her leg. The blow wasn't strong enough to knock her down, but man did it hurt!

"Balloon Boy!" Chi cried as she took the opportunity to gain some distance between herself and the larger bird. Chica was infuriated.

"You'll pay for that, you little brat!" she yelled angrily at Balloon Boy. Before he could escape, Chica used the leg he attacked to send him flying through the air like she'd done with Chi, only Balloon Boy's lighter weight let him fly much higher.

"W-Whoa!" the small animatronic cried. Chi, quick to respond, dove out to where he was going to land in an attempt to catch the air born animatronic. He crashed down onto Chi with a thud, which still hurt, just not as much as an arrangement with the floor would have. Now Chica had them right where she wanted them. She began to close in, ready to finish them off. There were no distractions, no surprises and nothing that could stop her from...-

* _ **Konk!**_ *

At least, that's what she had thought. Chi and Balloon Boy watched in bewilderment and confusion as the bird collapsed to the floor in front of them. The two looked up and were most surprised to see Bonnie of all animatronics, who had just clobbered the bird with Vix's book of stories. Behind him were Bon, Fred and Vix.

"You two all right?" Bonnie asked, holding out a hand to help the chick up. Chi was confused beyond confused.

Why was this old animatronic helping her?

Was this a trick?

Even if he was friends with Bon, she figured he'd be a little more resentful the blue bunny, and by extension her, especially after what Fred had done to him. Maybe their was more to this animatronic than just a purple face and a pair of bunny ears…?

"U-Um, y-yeah," Chi replied, accepting the help.

"BB!" Vix cried, running toward the small animatronic.

"Vixey!" Balloon Boy exclaimed. He jumped into the fox's arms and gave her the biggest he'd ever given anyone.

"Oh, I was so worried about you! Thank goodness you're safe!" she said joyfully, small tears forming her eyes as she hugged him even tighter. "Thank you so much for saving my little Balloon Buddy, Bonnie!" Vix said, looking up at the bunny.

"Aww...don't mention it..." he said coyly, smiling back. Balloon Boy stared up at the purple bunny in awe. He was like a...a...

"Thank you, Mr. Bon-Bon!" he said with an innocent smile.

"Please, call me Bonnie." the bunny laughed. "Now, let's get outta here before she comes to, shall we?"

"Okay," Fred replied. "but what do we do when she, and by extension the others, wake up. They won't stay knocked out all night, will they?"

"Not a chance…" Bonnie replied. "We need to call Mr. Fazworth and tell him what's going on. He'll be able to put this whole thing right. Do you know where there's a phone in this place?" Fred thought for a moment, before he remembered…

"Yeah, in the main office."

"Well then that's where we need to go!" Chi said, enthusiastically. But as the group made their way to the office to seek the assistance of Mr. Fazworth, an unseen presents watching was already one step ahead of them.

"You're not getting help from anyone…"

* * *

"Oh, come on. Pick up!" Fred said, dialing the number for the umpteenth time. "The darn thing isn't even ringing!"

"Here, let me see." Bonnie offered, trying to see what the issue was. It didn't take long for him to figure out that…-

"The line's been cut!" he exclaimed, lifting the phone and revealing the fraid wire.

"What's that mean?" Bon asked.

"It means," Bonnie replied. "that we're in big trouble. The phone won't work without that cable. I think you might have mice in your restraunt, Fred."

"Mice!?" Fred exclaimed. He was offended by the thought of it. "I hope you're not implying-"

"Never mind that!" Vix interrupted. "Isn't their another phone we can use?" Fred pondered on that for a moment, but he just couldn't remember...

"U-Um…I-I don't know…maybe…?" he said feebley. Bonnie could tell that Fred was still new to this whole 'leadering' thing. The poor bear was in a state of disarray like he'd never seen before.

"W-Well then, what do we do?" Chi asked. Fred gulped.

He had know idea!

"U-Um...we could..."

"What we need to do," Bonnie said, taking over for the bear. "is stay as close together as possible and try to find another phone to call Mr. Fazworth with. But where…" Suddenly, Bon's ears perked up.

"Oh, I know! I know!" she exclaimed. "That room! There must be a phone in there!"

"What room?" Fred asked.

"Of course! Good thinking Bon!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What room?" Fred asked again.

"Just follow us." Bonnie replied as he and Bon lead the four animatronics out of the office, all of them having the same question on their mind.

 _What room!?_

* * *

"It's just down here!" Bonnie said as he lead the charge down the dark hall.

"And just where do you think _**you're**_ going?"

Suddenly, and most frighteningly, Freddy appeared from the darkness of the hall, with Chica standing to the right of him. They were furious. "Quick, down the other hall!" Bonnie cried in a panic as the group began to backpedal into the main room, followed by the two larger animatronics. But before they could enter the other hallway, Foxy stepped forward from the darkness, blocking them out.

"Ye' ain't going anywhere." he growled. Bonnie gulped and began to back up into the main room with the others. They were trapped!

"You'll pay for hitting me with that book." Chica said crossly, stepping out to the side to ensure that the group had nowhere to go.

"And attacking your own leader… _disgraceful!_ " Freddy finished. "You've caused quite enough trouble for one night, Bonnie." Freddy began to close in on them, specifically on the purple bunny standing at the front of the pack. Foxy and Chica did the same with the others, making sure none of them had a chance to escape. "And we've all come to the same conclusion. If you're not with us…then you're against us. And we won't let _you_ stand in _our_ way. Now, you-"

"You really don't know how to shut your trap, do you?" Bonnie blurted out. The three stopped, both Chica and Foxy gasped, as did the cavalcade of animatronics behind the bunny, but Freddy's temper only rose higher.

" _What_ did you just say?" he asked, his black eyes burning with anger. Bonnie stood his ground.

"You heard me. And you're one to talk about being disgraceful, considering how you three have acted. All you've done over the past few days is plot, scheme and injure these poor animatronics for your own selfish needs. How can you care that much about being the center of attention, even to the point where you would kill anyone who stood between you and the stage?" Freddy blinked, as did Foxy and Chica. "I mean, look at yourselves. Do you three really think that you're in good enough shape for performing?" The three bots looked down at their broken bodies. They hated to admit it, but Bonnie was right.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for those sorry knockoffs!" Freddy said sternly.

"We're the knockoffs?!" Chi cut in. "You're the ones who look like _us!_ "

"I'll have you know that-"

"Enough!" Bonnie cried. "Freddy, you need to listen to me. This needs to stop right now. They're not impostors. They're not knockoffs. And they're certainly not unlike us." Freddy scoffed.

"You seem to have a lot of good to say about the bots who beat the tar out of you not too long ago." These words made Fred feel a little hot under his top hat, and he shuffled his feet a little. Bonnie sighed, before looking back at the five bots.

"You're right, Freddy...they did beat the tar out of me." Bonnie looked back at Freddy. "And you know what? It hurt. A lot. But the only reason they did that is because they thought I was attacking one of their own. Now, can you three really look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing in their shoes?" Freddy broke eye contact with the bunny for a moment to think. "Freddy, we're really not all that different from them. Just look at us. Sure we're a bit bigger than them, but physically we're pretty much the same." Bon took the bunny's side.

"B-Bonnie's right. And looks aren't the only things you guys have in common." Freddy raised an eye brow.

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Well for starters," Bonnie began. "you and Fred. If I'm to understand correctly, you were both chosen to be leaders by Mr. Fazworth, right?" The two bears glanced at each other.

"U-Umm...Y-Yes," Fred said nervously, ajusting his bowtie. "that is correct."

"I never really thought about it like that." Freddy mussed.

"And you both were doing everything in your power to help us, right?" Both bears nodded simultaneously.

"Right."

"I-Indeed."

Bonnie then turned to Foxy. "And Foxy," The buccaneer's ears perked up. "when you attacked Bon the first night we met, you were trying to protect me, right?"

"Aye," the pirate replied.

"And Vix, you did the same thing for Bon that Foxy did for me, right?" Vix nodded.

"I-I guess..."

"And not only that," Bonnie continued. "but Foxy, be honest with me. Since when was there someone as strong as Vix that could challenge you to a fight?" Foxy looked down at his feet. He was a little embarrassed to admit it, but Bonnie was right.

"t-tis' true, lass. I must admit that ye' be one fine opponent...and I'd be ly'in if I said it wasn't a little fun at times..." Vix blushed a little.

"Th-Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."

"A-And Chica..." Bon piped in, taking a step forward. "I don't know if you were ever told this, but if it weren't for you, Chi probably wouldn't be here with us right now. We had to borrow some of your parts to fix her after a little...accident. She'd be scrap if it weren't for you." Chica looked down at her broken hands, before looking back at Chi.

"I never did get a chance to say 'thank you,' but...thank you. You saved my life." Chica smiled the best she could in return. Being torn apart wasn't very fun, but knowing that she helped someone out made it feel all the more rewarding.

"Guys," Bonnie continued. "believe me, I know how much you miss preforming for the children, I really do. I'd love more than anything to be back on the stage and rocking out along side you. But you've got to face the facts. We've been replaced...and I think it's time we pass down our legacy, as well as the things that made us so popular, to these guys. I did it with my guitar, why shouldn't you with your mic, cupcake and book?" Fred, Vix and Chi were stunned. This whole time, they'd been using Bonnie's friends stuff! Now they felt bad for them...

 _No wonder why my book had so many stories about a pirate named Foxy..._

"And I know it's tough, but look at it this way. It's not like the kids will be without good company, right? I mean, look at them! They're not necessarily lacking in the cuteness department, are they?" The bunny motioned over to the five bots, who all gave a toothy smile on cue as to show what Bonnie meant. "Trust me guys, I've got a feeling that if the kids liked us, they'll like them even more. And that's what's important, right? Like you always said, Freddy. 'The-

"The children always come first..." Freddy sighed. "You're right, Bonnie...those are words I've crammed down your throats for years...and yet I somehow forgot them myself..." He walked closer the group, specifically Fred. "And I suppose that if they're what's best for the children, then I guess I'm willing to pass down my place on the stage to you...err..."

"Fred." Bonnie filled in.

"Yes, Fred."

The small bear beamed. "Th-Thank you, Mr. Fazbear."

"Please, call me Freddy." the larger bear said with a grin. "And I...apologize for our actions...I'm deeply sorry we caused you all such trouble."

"Think nothing of it." Fred said, dismissively. "I'm sorry that we had to borrow parts from...um..."

"Chica." Bon corrected.

"Y-Yes...Chica...It really was beyond-"

"Oh, never mind! Simply water under the bridge. Right, Chica?"

"Right, Freddy!"

Bonnie and Bon couldn't help but giggle a little at Freddy's choice of words. The large bear put his hand out. "So, what'd you say? Shall we start fresh then?"

"Right you are." Fred replied, meeting the bear halfway and shaking his hand.

"Foxy. Chica." Freddy said, turning his head. "Come, now. How about we re-introduce ourselves to our new friends, the way we should've done to begin with." The fox and bird nodded and approached their respective counterparts.

"Put'er thar' lass!" Foxy said, heartily. To his surprise, he was met with a very firm hand shake from Vix. He then glanced over at Balloon Boy.

"H-Hello." Balloon Boy said, rather shyly. To him, Foxy looked very frightening, almost like a monster.

"Aye, and what be' yer name, lad?" Foxy asked, bending down to Balloon Boy's level.

"U-Umm...B-Balloon Boy."

"Aye, a fine name indeed!" Foxy laughed. "Nice ta' meet ya'!" Balloon Boy glanced up at Vix, who smiled and nodded in approval for him to do as she'd done.

"U-Um...er..." Chica muttered as tried to shake hands with Chi, only to realize she had no hands _to_ shake with.

"Oh, come here, you!" Chi said happily, wrapping her arms around the bird. Now that was something she could do! Chica gladly returned the gesture, much to Chi's delight.

Bon glanced at her own counterpart, and began to feel all warm inside. Bonnie winked at the bunny and outstretched his arm for a hand shake, but was met with a quick smooch on the cheek instead. And though Bonnie hoped nobody noticed as he began to blush, he secretly enjoy it.

"Thanks, Bonnie." the bunny whispered, blushing a little herself. Bonnie smiled back.

But just as quickly as the good times started, they came to an end with a creepy, deep sounding laugh and a voice that made everyone go completely stiff.

"Ah...very touching...very touching indeed..."

"D-Did you hear that?" Chi asked.

Fred glanced up at Freddy, who looked as though he had just seem a ghost.

 _No...that's impossible...it can't be..._

The voice spoke again. "Oh, do excuse my intrusion, but I'm afraid this little party is going to have to come to an end."

"Wh-What is this place haunted or something?" Bonnie asked, only half joking.

"H-H-Haunted?" Bon quivered, latching onto Bonnie's midsection for comfort, which only made the purple bunny blush even more.

"...that's no ghost..." Freddy said, grimly. Foxy wasn't as fazed as the others though.

"Arg! Show yerself, matey! Or face the wrath o' Captian Foxy!"

"Yeah!" Vix followed up. "Quit hiding and come out, or you'll have _us_ to answer to. _All_ of us."

"As you _wish...Vixey..."_


	14. Emotions Ignited (Part 3)

**Hey everybody, it's betabug01 here! Back with a new instalment of 'What We Have In Common.' So, here we are. Chapter 14. This chapter is one that I've had in the works for longer than any other chapter. I've been planning this since...basically the beginning of the story and I'm super excited to push this one out. This is the first time in the story where I've lost track of time writing a chapter, and hopefully the reason for that will be apparent to all of you as you read it. This chapter has had, in my opinion, the most thought put into it out of every other chapter I've written, and I certainly hope you enjoy it as much as your enjoying your summer off...**

 **Unless your TheEzyGuy00. Then your probably already back in school, in which case, hope your enjoying school.**

 **And to anyone asking "Why did this happen like this?" don't worry, that will all be explained in the next chapter. But that's that, and this isn't that. It's this. So without further a due, cue the disclaimer and let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, or any characters in the FNAF universe. All those assets belong to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

"As you wish... _Vixey._ " the mysterious voice replied. An intense power began to circle throughout room, as if something was trying to make it's presents clear. Then suddenly, much to the surprise of all the animatronics, a large, shadowy figure began to seemingly rise from the floor. Bon, who was most terrified by the appearance of the ghostly shadow, hugged Bonnie's midsection tightly for comfort.

"G-Golden..." Freddy stammered. When the black mass had fully risen out of the floor, it began to glow brightly, which made everyone shield their eyes. Colour began to replace the shadow's blackness, and a figure could just barely be seen among the light. At last, the blinding light faded. One by one, the animatronics unveiled their eyes, but they all recoiled at what they saw. Standing in front of them was a yellow bear animatronic, about the size of Freddy. It wore a black top hat and matching black bow tie. But instead of the eyes of a normal animatronic, it's were very dark, with two white pupils that were almost soul piercing.

"Wh-Who are you...?" Fred asked, trying not to show any fear.

"Name's are for friends, little bear." The animatronic said in a deep, intimidating voice. "But you may call me...Golden Freddy."

"What do you want, Gold." Freddy asked, sternly. "I thought I made it very clear that you have no business being here." The yellow bear smirked. "Oh, on the contrary Freddy bear. I do have business here. Unfinished business no less."

"W-Wait." Fred cut in. "You guys know each other?"

"Oh, did Freddy never tell you about me? Oh, tisk-tisk, Freddy. How rude of you. Yes, we know each other very well. Almost too well. Isn't that right, _brother?_ "

"I told you to never call me that, Gold. You're no brother of mine." Freddy snapped. "You're a dis-"

"Disgrace?" the bear finished. Freddy couldn't help but feel a little put off by this. "Yes, yes. I believe we've been through this before. And I also believe that you know why I'm here." Freddy didn't break eye contact for a second.

"You're right. I do. Well, I'm right here Gold. Come and get me."

"Oh, no, no, no, my brown furred friend." the yellow animatronic laughed, waging his finger from side to side. "It was never _you_ I was after...It was them." The bear pointed over at Bonnie and Bon, who were most surprised.

"U-Us...? But, why?" Bonnie asked. "What'd we do to you?"

"That," Golden Freddy replied. "is none of your business. Let's just say you've taken something that belongs to me..." The bear looked away for a moment.

 _Never mind..._

"...and I'm taking it back. By force..." Bonnie and Bon exchanged confused and worried glances.

"B-But...that's impossible." Bonnie said. "We've never even met you before, let alone-"

"Silence!" Golden Freddy growled. His patience was starting to dwindle. "I've waited too long for the day when I get to destroy you lousy rats, and I will not wait any longer! I even had to dispose of that wretched puppet to get here." Bon, Chi, Fred, Vix and Balloon Boy all froze stiff.

 _Wretched...Puppet!_

"Mari!" Fred cried. "What have you done with him?!" The golden bear laughed.

"Ah, yes...him. Allow me to show you." He held out his hand in front of him. Within the blink of an eye, Mari's leg appeared in his hand, with the rest of his body dangling down.

"M-Mari!" Bon cried in horror. The puppets mask was cracked and his body was completely limp.

" _This,_ is what happens when you try to defy me." the bear said, haphazardly tossing Mari's unconscious body to the floor. "Now, I'm going to give you two options. Either you hand the two bunnies over to me...or end up like this useless puppet over here." Bonnie and Bon quivered, Bon much more so. Just the word 'useless' was enough to make her stand on end, but the fact that this bear wanted to...

 ***gulp***

...kill her and Bonnie, made things all the more scary. Small tears began to well up in her eyes for the second time that night, and she hugged onto Bonnie a little tighter. Bonnie hugged her back, not just for her comfort, but for his own as well. Would Freddy really hand them over? For a moment, he thought so.

"Well," Golden Freddy asked. "what's it gonna be? Hand over the rats, or end up in the scrap heap on the other end of town?"

"None of the above!" Fred yelled, taking a step forward. "You think I'm afraid of you just because of what you did to Mari? I don't care if you break me to bits, I won't allow you to hurt Bon, or Bonnie...or anyone else!"

"Yeah!" A chorus of cheers erupted from the other animatronics. Bon and Bonnie smiled a little. Maybe there was hope. Golden Freddy however, seemed unfazed. In fact, he began to smirk. His smirk then turned into a small chuckle, which then turned into an unsettling laugh.

"You really think you can beat me? You obviously have no idea of what I'm capable of. For the past week, I've been playing you all like puppets on strings. Thought it would be a good way to vent some anger." Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well, let me put it this way. Have any of you had any incidents with...flower, recently?" Chi nearly felt her heart stop at hearing these words.

"You mean... _you_ made that flower fall on me?" she asked, her face beginning to feel hot.

"You could say that. You could also say I...played with your emotions...a little..."

"And _you_ made me do those awful things to Bon...?" Chi asked, feeling an immense amount of anger building up inside.

"Ch-Chi," Fred asked, taking a step back. "are you feeling okay?" The birds face was more red than yellow at this point, and the pupils in her blackened eyes began to burn white hot.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far. I just gave you a little push..." That was all Chi needed to push her over the edge.

"Why I otta'..." Chi snarled as she charged at the golden bear with the intent of turning his fur into a new rug. But before she could reach him, Freddy grabbed her arms and pulled her back, causing the bird to kick and struggle in anger. "Just wait 'till I get my hands on you! I'll break you into a million pieces! Freddy, let me go!" she yelled as she tried to break free from the bear's grasp.

"Ch-Chi, no. You're gonna get yourself killed trying to fight him."

"And that's just a taste of what I can do." Golden Freddy said, smugly.

"That be a fine trick, ye' scurve." Foxy growled, stepping up. "But even with all yer fancy tricks, do ye' really think ye' can fight off all o' us. If my math be correct, an' it usually is, there be nine o' us, and one of yerself. I think ye' be a bit over yer 'ead 'ere, matey." Golden Freddy didn't seemed the least bit concerned by Foxy's words.

"Very true, Foxy. Very true. There are more of you than there are of me. So how about you help me even the odds?" Golden Freddy said, putting his hand out to the group.

"Wait, wha-" But before Foxy, or any of the other animatronics besides Bonnie and Bon knew it, a loud, ear piercing screech was ringing in the ears.

"Wh-What's that awful noise?!" Chi asked as she covered her ears, trying to block it out.

"V-Vixey, make it stop!" Balloon Boy cried. The sound was absolutely unbearable. Bon and Bonnie looked around in confusion. They couldn't hear anything. And with the size of their ears, you'd think they'd at least hear something, right?

"G-Guys!" Bon cried. She raced over to Fred, who was holding his head and shaking violently. "Fred, what's the matter?" Bonnie ran over to Freddy.

"Freddy, you okay?" Then, with the snap of Golden Freddy's figures, the two bears opened their eyes. Bonnie and Bon recoiled. They had blackened eyes, but instead of white pupils, theirs where bright yellow. Their faces were blank, almost zombie like. The two bunnies looked at the others. One by one, they opened their eyes and dawned the same zombie like state that Freddy and Fred had. At the flick of Golden Freddy's wrist, they all turned sanctimoniously to face Bon and Bonnie, who were standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Impressed, you two? Until now have I been able to fully control other animatronics." Golden Freddy said, grandly.

"Wh-What did you do to them?" Bonnie asked, a mixture of anger and fear in his voice.

"Oh, I only took over their minds. Nothing too serious."

"B-But...why? Why are you doing this?" Bon asked.

"Because..." The yellow bear paused for a moment. "I want you to feel the same pain she had to suffer all those years ago." he muttered. "Now," he commanded. "destroy those bunnies!" Bonnie gulped as the animatronics he once called his friends turned and readied to pounce on him and Bon. Now was the time to think fast.

"C-C'mon!" he yelled, grabbing Bon's hand. Before the bright blue bunny had a chance to say anything, she was quiet literally dragged between Chi and Freddy, past Golden Freddy and down the dark hall that lead to the party rooms, disappearing from sight.

"After them. Bring them to me." Golden Freddy commanded. The zombie like animatronics blindly nodded and began to give chase.

* * *

The two bunnies nearly flew down the hallway as they tried to escape Golden Freddy's army. "B-Bonnie, where are we going?" Bon asked as the purple bunny dragged her along.

"No idea. All I know is that that bear wants us dead, and he's not pulling any punches." The two whipped around the corner and into one of the party rooms.

"B-But, why does he want us?" Bon panted. "I-I've never even seen him before."

"I don't know either Bon, but I-" The two bunnies hearts stopped as they heard footsteps coming towards them. Without a word, Bonnie yanked his blue friend into the back of the room, behind a large table. He silently hoped that this in combination with the dimly lit room would be enough to cover them. The metallic footsteps began to draw closer. It was then he noticed something. "Quick," he whispered to Bon. "pull your ears down."

"My ears?" Bon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it'll make you harder to see." Bon did just as she was told, and just in time too. Two bright, yellow lights appeared in the door way of the room. It was Chica! Bon almost shrieked in terror at the sight of the horrifying bird, but Bonnie covered her mouth with his hand to ensure she didn't make a sound. They waited anxiously as the large chicken surveyed the room. She turned and seemingly looked right at the two. Bonnie shut his eyes. He was sure they were dead! After what seemed like hours under the birds gaze, the bunny's were able to share a sigh of relief when she finally left the room, convinced that it was empty.

"I-I don't understand...how didn't she see us?" Bon whispered, shakily.

"Guess her eyes aren't what they used to be." Bonnie replied.

"Well, what do we do now? We can't just stay here all night." Bon said as she fidgeted with her right ear. She was very scared, and was finding it very hard to keep still.

"We need to find somewhere else to hide. Somewhere they'll never think to look."

"Yeah, but where?" Bon asked. Both bunnies thought for a moment, before their eyes simultaneously drifted over to the vent at the other side of the room.

"The room!" they both exclaimed, quietly. Bonnie poked his head up above where the tables where covering them. The coast was clear. He turned back to Bon and pointed over at the vent, before making some hand gestures that the blue bunny had never seen before. In response, she simply just tilted her head to the side in confusion. The bunny put a finger over his mouth, before doing what looked like some sort of funny clawing at the air with his arms. Bon shrugged her shoulders. What was Bonnie trying to tell her? "Crawl along the floor very quietly so you don't get seen." Bonnie whispered.

"Ooooh," Bon whispered in realization. "then why didn't you say so?" Bonnie couldn't help but smile a little at her saying this as he led the way. She was such an innocent bunny. That made him all the more determined to protect her from this yellow bear. Slowly, the two animatronics crawled out from their hiding place and towards the vent. The room seemed so much bigger to Bon as she followed the purple bunny. But as they got halfway across the room, the worst possible thing they could've imagine happening, happened.

"They're in here!" the possessed Balloon Boy called. Bonnie gulped. It was now or never.

"Quick, go!" Bonnie cried, yanking the bunny up and over to the vent and letting her run through first. Bon didn't need to be told twice as she raced through the vent as quickly as she could. Bonnie was just about to follow after her when he felt the sharp hook of Foxy dig into his foot.

"Yowch!" Bonnie cried in pain as he tried to move his foot.

"Going somewhere, matey?" the fox asked in a voice that sounded less like Foxy and more like the demonic fox from his nightmare.

"Let me go!" Bonnie growled. He kicked and flailed as hard as he could as he and Foxy played a game of tug-o-war with his leg. Soon, Freddy came up behind the fox and began to help him pull the bunny out. This was bad. Bonnie was loosing ground on the two. If there was ever a time to act, it was now! "I said...Let. Go!" Bonnie cried, kicking the fox in the jaw as hard as he could. The fox recoiled backwards, loosing his grip on Bonnie's foot, but not without tearing away the fur from his foot in the processes. The second Bonnie was free, he crawled through the vent as quickly as his arms and legs could carry him. Freddy growled and tried to go after him, but was stopped rather short due to his...

...larger size...

Unfortunately for the him, instead of charging through the vent and dragging Bonnie back into the party room, he found himself rather...

...stuck.

The other animatronics could only stare at the poor, possessed bear as Golden Freddy approached them.

"Oh, dear. What do we have here?" the yellow bear asked as he eyed up his incapacitated 'brother.' "Freddy, Freddy, Freddy...when will you learn?" He turned to the others. "Pull him out of there at once, and forget about the vents. I have an even better idea."

* * *

Bon scampered hastily out of the vent, nearly tripping over herself as she did. She had never been so scared before in her life. By the sounds of things, Bonnie hadn't been so quick as to make it through the vent. Bon hopped he was okay. She waited anxiously for the bunny to return. Then she started thinking...

 _What if Bonnie wasn't okay? What if he had gotten caught by Golden Freddy, and was being ripped apart this very instant? What if..._

 ***gulp***

 _...What if he was already...gone?_

Bon felt as though a spear had been thrown right through her heart at the thought of this. The thought of her bunny buddy being...dead, made her feel a type of sadness that she'd never felt before. It was worse than when Chi was bullying her. Worse than the pain she felt when Foxy attacked her. Worse than any other time she had felt sad before in her life! The little bunny almost found herself in tears, when she heard a noise coming from the vent that made her ears perk up.

Was it Bonnie?

Was he okay?

Or was it one of her possessed friends coming to finish the job?

Bon really hoped it wasn't that last one. She waited in anticipation as the banging grew closer and closer, until at last a pair of bunny ears popped out of the vent, along with the all too familiar face of her purple pal.

"B-Bonnie!" Bon cried joyously as she lunged at the bunny in an effort to hug him. She had never been so relived to see him before in her life! "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" she said as she snuggled her cheek into Bonnie's soft chest, the tears in her eyes becoming tears of joy. Bonnie sighed and smiled weakly as he lay back against the wall.

"Y-Yep...I'm okay...a-and you?"

"O-Oh, yes. I'm fine! Much better now that..." Bon trailed off, blushing a little. But she couldn't help but notice Bonnie's foot. It was missing it's fur and was now all endoskeleton. "Oh, your poor foot! What happened? Did they...?" Bonnie nodded sadly.

"Yeah...but hey, at least they didn't tear it off, right?" This made Bon smile a little.

"W-Well, as long as you're okay." The blue bunny bit her bottom lip a little as she hugged Bonnie even tighter. "B-But...what are we gonna do? Th-That bear. He wants to...to..." Bon gulped as she chocked back a sob. Bonnie sighed.

"I know Bon. I know. He wants to kill us. I'm not really sure why, but he does. But I promise," Bon looked up at the purple bunny, her eyes glistening from the tears. "I won't let him lay a hand on you...no matter what..." Bon's eyes widened. "R-Really?" she asked, hugging a little tighter. Bonnie smiled warmly at the blue bunny.

"You can bet on it."

Bon smiled and nuzzled her cheek into Bonnie's chest once more. "Thanks, Bonnie. I-" But before she could say anything else, there was a loud bang coming from the wall in front of them. Both bunnies looked over, going stiff when they heard the bang again.

"Uh oh." Bonnie gulped.

"B-Bonnie, what's going on?" Bon asked as she clung to the bunny.

"They're breaking in."

Bon's eyes widened. "Wait, what?! B-But, how? Is that even-" Another loud bang rattled the walls, as well as the two bunnies. "Bonnie, what do we do?!" Another bang. The wall began crack.

"We need to go back the way we came!" Bonnie said. "We need to-" But before Bonnie could say anything else, the force behind the wall broke it's way through.

"Get down!" Bonnie cried, covering the blue bunny with his arm as drywall and insulation flew everywhere. Dust and debris rained down on the bunnies, covering them from head to toe like blanket. When the dust cleared, the two bunnies looked up.

"It's me." Golden Freddy said, menacingly. Behind him, stood his army of brainwashed animatronics. "I thought I might find you two here. Next time, don't choose a hiding spot with a false wall." Bonnie glanced over at the vent, about to tell Bon to make a break for it, when he realized that a large piece of broken wall was blocking the way. The only vent they could use was on the other side of the room. Bonnie swallowed hard as the group drew closer.

"Bon," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Now, are you ready to face your demise?" Golden Freddy asked, floating over to the bunnies.

"When I say so, run for the vent on the other side of the room."

"Wh-What? But what about you?" Bon asked, looking up at Bonnie worriedly

"The day has finally come where all my hard work will finally pay off."

"Just trust me, I'll be fine." he whispered.

"Anything you'd like to say before I end your miserable existences?" Golden Freddy, as well as his army, stopped just in front of the two fallen bunnies. "Well?"

"Now!" Bonnie cried. He jumped up to Golden Freddy and took a swing at him while Bon made a mad dash for the vent. Unfortunately for them, the yellow bear was one step ahead and easily dodged the bunny's primitive assault, while Fred and Freddy caught the bunny just as she was entering the vent. The two bears dragged Bon back into the room very roughly and held her up firmly by her arms. Bonnie was in a similar position, only he was being restrained by Foxy and Vix.

"You really thought you could escape that easily?" Golden Freddy chuckled. "Stupid bunnies. You should know better than to-" But before Golden Freddy could finish, Bonnie kicked him hard in between the legs. Golden Freddy doubled over from the kick, and took a couple steps back.

"And you should know better than to leave your nuts and bolts within kicking range." Bonnie snapped, still trying to struggle out of Foxy and Vix's grasp. Bon couldn't help but giggle a little at the bears plight, even in the situation they were in.

"Oh, you find that funny, eh?" Golden Freddy growled, turning to the blue bunny. "Well, I think I'll be the one having the last laugh. Foxy, dispose of him. Make it slow and painful." The fox smiled malevolently as he took full hold of Bonnie, letting Vix rejoin the others.

"Bonnie!" Bon cried.

"And as for you...I think I'll have a little fun with you first." Golden Freddy turned to the two bears restraining Bon. "Bring her to the main stage, and be sure to hold her down. I want this to be perfect...Oh, and Vix," The white fox looked up. "Make sure our little friend doesn't try any tricks." The vixen nodded.

"You won't get away with this!" Bonnie cried as Golden Freddy began to leave the room.

"Oh? And who's gonna stop me, you? You're far to weak to contend with me, my friend. You're nothing more than a useless, purple rat. Now, let's go." The golden bear turned around.

"B-Bonnie!" Bon cried again as Freddy and Fred practically carried her out of the room by her arms, leaving Bonnie with a mixture of sad and angry emotions, as well as two foxes ready to tear him to shreds.

"Bon!" he called back, reaching out to her. This action was met with Foxy yanking the poor bunny back and holding him by his neck against the wall

 _Weak...Useless...yep...that sounds about right..._

Tears began to fill Bonnie's ruby eyes, and he sniffled a little.

 _I promised Bon I would protect her...and I failed..._

Foxy raised his sharp hook, ready to slice into the bunny.

 _I guess this is the end...goodbye Bon..._.. _I'm sorry I couldn't be there...to protect you..._

Bonnie sniffed again, wet tears dotting his cheeks. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

 _I wish I could...be stronger...for you..._

 _...your wish is my command..._

As Foxy brought his hook down, ready to cut deep into Bonnie's face, something most unexpected happened. His attack was stopped. Bonnie had put his hand up to block the hook, which left a large rip in the fur of his hand. The bunny opened his eyes, which were now glowing a bright white. He could feel new strength...new power running through his circuits.

"My turn."

* * *

"Now...where to begin?" Golden Freddy asked as he and the other animatronics gathered around Bon. She had tried to escape once again, but had found herself stuck between a wall and a hard place. "What do you all think? Should I start the head, or the feet?"

"How about with me?" Golden Freddy looked around.

"What?" He turned back, and was most surprised to see Foxy and Vix scampering out of the room on all fours...or threes, in Foxy's case. "What the-?!"

"Over here, Gold." said a voice. Before the bear could turn back, he, as well as the rest of his army were sent flying a good ten meters backwards by an amazingly powerful, supernatural force. Bon looked up. For a second, she almost didn't understand what she was seeing, and neither did Golden Freddy. There standing between the two, was the shadowy black form of none other than...

"Bonnie!" Bon cried, instantly being able to recognize the who her hero was.

"Wh-What? But, that's impossible. You don't have that kind of power!" Golden Freddy sputtered.

The shadow smirked. "I guess you could say I'm full of surprises."

The yellow bear growled audibly. "It doesn't matter how many tricks you pull, you still won't survive another day! Minions, destroy those blasted bunnies!" Foxy attacked first, taking a swing at the shadowy bunny with his hook. Bonnie was more than able to stop the attack, before hitting the fox with a much more powerful punch that sent him flying. Vix leaped next, only for Bonnie to grab her in mid jump by her shoulders. With little effort, he swung the vixen around and sent her flying towards BB, who had been coming to attack next, knocking him down. Chica and Chi followed up behind her. Bonnie blocked Chica's opening attack, delivering a fierce kick to her legs. Chi tried to jump onto the bunny, but was caught mid air and throw back, before being followed by the still incapacitated Chica. Fred and Freddy attacked next. They through swing after swing at the bunny, who redirected their attacks with his hands to avoid them. Bonnie then drove Fred into the floor with a hard hitting punch to the side of the head, before grabbing Freddy's right arm and throwing him into Foxy, who was still trying to recover from Bonnie's last attack. Golden Freddy grimaced as he watched the bunny single handedly took on all seven of his minions.

 _How did he acquire such an incredible power?_

Bon watched in complete awe of the scene going on in front of her. Though she wasn't one for violence, she couldn't help but be amazed at how strong Bonnie was, being able to redirect an attack, and then throw one of his own. And that amazing power. It was like Mari's! She wondered how Mari, Bonnie and this Golden Freddy all had this kind of supernatural power. Bon turned back to the fight. Bonnie had just delivered another punch into Foxy's midsection that sent him skidding back across the room, before tossing Fred into Chica, who were coming to attack next, knocking them down. Bonnie grinned.

"What, is that all you got?" The possessed animatronics growled as they picked themselves up.

"C'mon, you pathetic animatronics. Attack all at once!" Golden Freddy commanded. The seven bots nodded, and all charged at Bonnie at the same time. Bon shut her eyes. Surely Bonnie couldn't stop all of them at once! But Bonnie wasn't giving up just yet. He focused himself, and waited for the perfect moment. Then, when they all pounced at the him and Bon, he put his arms out in front of him. With one mighty pulse of energy, he sent all seven animatronics flying backward. They crashed into the tables and chairs, and Fred nearly hit Golden Freddy as he flew by. "C'mon, get up!" the bear yelled. But this time, his 'slaves' didn't get up. That last attack had knocked all of them out cold.

"Looks like it's just me and you now, Gold." Bonnie said, talking a step forward and smiling at the yellow bear.

"You think I'm afraid of you, just because you've got some new powers to show off?" Golden Freddy asked, crossing his arms. "I'm more powerful than you'll ever be!" The bears eyes began to glow, and his feet left the floor once again. "I don't need any help from those buckets of bolts. I'll just destroy you myself!" The bear lunged at Bonnie at an alarming speed. Bonnie only seemed to take that as a challenge though, and met the bear head-on in the centre of the room. Bon watched as the two exchanged blow after blow at an alarming rate, seemingly matching each other punch for punch. It was almost a blur for her.

"Go, Bonnie, go!" she cried, trying to provide moral support, as...

...what else could she really do? Though Golden Freddy couldn't prove it, he could've sworn that Bonnie's punches were getting stronger as Bon cheered him one. Bonnie then delivered a fierce uppercut to the bear that sent him flying upwards.

 _Up there..._

Bonnie disappeared from his current position, much to Bon's surprise, and reappeared just above where the bear was flying, before sending him hurdling to the ground with a volleyball style spike.

 _Down..._

Just before Golden Freddy could hit the floor, the black bunny reappeared underneath him and gave him another punch to his midsection that sent the bear flying to the other side of the room, smashing through a bunch tables before he finally came to a stop in the middle of the dining area. Bonnie reappeared in front of him, floating among the debris.

"Had enough?"

"Not even close." the bear said, gruffly. He threw a punch at the bunny that he expected to hit Bonnie head on, but instead only seemed to faze right through him.

"Missed me~." Golden Freddy turned around, and recoiled at what he saw. Behind him were, not one, not two, but ten shadowy bunnies, each standing on a table.

"Cheap trick, Bonnie. Making duplicates of yourself. But I know how to tell which one of you is real." Golden Freddy raised his hand to the tables, making all of them flip over simultaneously. To his surprise though, all ten of the dud-bunnies vanished. "What? Where are you?"

"Right here." The black bunny used the same pulsing trick that he used on the others to send Golden Freddy flying through one of the dining area windows, causing the glass to completely shatter as he did. The bear flew a good few yards into the parking lot before finally hitting a metal lamp post. Golden Freddy growled angrily and reappeared behind the bunny.

"Nice try, Mr. Shadow Bunny. But it'll take more than that to knock my lights out."

"How about this?" the bunny asked as he threw his next punch. But before he could hit the bear, Golden Freddy dodged the attack and grabbed his arm.

"Gotcha." Bonnie was about to react, when the yellow bear flipped him over his head and slammed him to the ground, creating a bunny shaped dent in the floor. Golden Freddy then swung Bonnie around a good few times, before letting go and sending the bunny flying into a wall. Or so he thought, but the sneaky bunny disappeared right before he hit the wall, and instead used the momentum Golden Freddy had given him to send an extra strong drop kick into the bears chest. Not only did the bear get sent flying a good few feet, but Bonnie was able to use him as a launch pad in order to preform the greatest back flip Bon had ever seen, complete with a perfect landing.

"Yay, Bonnie!" she cheered, almost forgetting that her and Bonnie's lives were on the line.

"Shut up, you!" Golden Freddy growled as he struggle to get to his feet. He was getting tired of Bonnie's little cheerleader. Bon quickly piped down as to not anger the bear and potentially get herself killed.

"What's the matter, Goldy?" Bonnie asked, smirking a little. "You seem tired. Ready to give up and leave us alone?" Golden Freddy finally stood up.

"Never. I'll admit it, I wasn't expecting you to be this much of a match for me. And I'm not sure how you pulled off using such an amazing power...but I must say, it's most impressive." Bonnie grinned. "However, even with your supreme strength and power, I can still sense a weakness in you." Bonnie crossed his arms.

"Oh, yeah? Please, do tell. I'm dying to know." the bunny said, smugly.

"Her!" Golden Freddy pointed to the blue bunny behind them. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"M-Me?" Bon stammered.

"Tell me, 'Shadow Bonnie.' How much do you care about that girl? I can tell you two are very good friends." Unbeknownst to Bonnie, the yellow bear was using his own powers to lift a table from the dining area. "Let's see how good of friends you really are!" he cried, hurdling the large piece of furniture at Bonnie's blue friend. Bon screamed in fear and cover her eyes as the table came nearer and nearer. And although she heard an extremely loud crash and the sound of broken pieces of table flying everywhere, she felt no impact. The blue bunny opened her eyes, and nearly stumbled backwards when she saw Bonnie standing in front of her. He had not only stopped the table from hitting her, but had also smashed it to bits with a single punch. "Interesting...how about this!" Golden Freddy said as more and more tables began whipping at them.

"Grab on!" Bonnie said, picking Bon up almost bridal style and disappeared away just in time. "Hey, Goldy!" The bear turned around and growled when he saw the two behind were now him. "You missed!" Bonnie said, tauntingly.

"That's enough!" Golden Freddy said, clenching his hand. "You're not getting away this time!" More tables were sent flying at the two bunnies. Bonnie tried to disappear again, but he couldn't.

"Time for plan B."

"P-Plan B?" asked Bon, nervously. Bonnie did what any sane animatronic would do when a table was hurled at them. He dipped and dodged out of the way, while still holding Bon in his arms. Golden Freddy was getting very annoyed. How hard was it to kill two lousy bunnies?

He began sending anything his powers could throw at them. Table, chairs...anything! But try as he might, Bonnie continued to dodge and duck past everything the bear could through at them, even stuff coming in other directions. When the bear finally stopped his assault, Bonnie gently set Bon down behind him and turned to face the golden bear. He was beginning to feel the burn.

"Anything else you wanna through at us?" he asked, throwing his arms in the air. Golden Freddy chuckled.

"I must say I'm quite impressed that you were able to avoid everything I sent at you, Bonnie." The bear outstretched his arms on either side of him, picking up two more tables. "I think this calls for a round of applause!" Golden Freddy clapped his hands together, and in response, the tables followed this action, being sent on a crash course with the two bunnies. There was no way Bonnie could stop both of them at once, nor was there enough time for the two to get out of there. "Bonnie, help!" Bon cried and shut her eyes, waiting to be squashed into a blue bunny pancake...

Then there was a loud smash, bits of table flying everywhere. Bon opened one eye, and was most surprised to find herself...

...unharmed?

She looked up at Bonnie, who had his arms outstretched, before looking down at the floor. Bits and pieces of broken table lay everywhere, but the only thing that had actually hit Bon was a little bit of dust from the impact. Bonnie had used his 'pulse' tactic to destroy the tables!

"Cool trick. Let me try." Bonnie said, sending a couple of chairs flying toward Golden Freddy, who easily destroyed both of them.

"How weak." Golden Freddy replied, brushing the dust off of himself.

"How about this?" To both Golden Freddy and Bon's surprise, the bits of rumble and debris began to levitate into the air.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Golden Freddy asked in shock and confusion.

"This." Bonnie began to move his arm in a circular motion, which caused all the bits of debris to do the same. Everything from large pieces of tables to the shattered glass from the window were circling around the room. Bon ducked down behind Bonnie for safety. She was even more in awe of this feat than his previous ones.

 _Wow..._

What couldn't Bonnie do?

But a more important question flew into Bon's head. How WAS he, and by extension, Golden Freddy and Mari able to do supernatural things like this?

If Bon ever survived this, she'd be sure to ask Mari and Bonnie the first chance she got. When Bonnie's spiral of debris was ready, he pointed directly at the astounded bear, causing all of the rubble to be shot at him, rapid fire style. Golden Freddy was able to dodge and redirect a few of the pieces of broken furniture at Bonnie, who simply blocked the rubbish with his arms, but was soon over powered by the sheer speed of Bonnie's attack, and found himself getting hit by more and more of the junk. Some sharper pieces of debris punctured holes in his suit, and a piece of a chair came down and taking his left ear off. It was like a hail storm of trash!

Finally, the attack ended. Golden Freddy was down on his knees. He looked awful, and felt like he'd just been shot by a machine gun. He gazed up at Bonnie with fiery hate burning in his eyes.

"You giving up, Goldy?" the bunny asked, smirking. The yellow bear closed his eyes.

 _No...not when I'm so close...not for..._

A spark of light glowed brightly in the bears eyes. "I'm not through with you yet!" he yelled. Bonnie readied himself.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" The two dashed toward each other, just as they had done at the start of the fight. Bon watched as they exchanged more punches than the blue bunny could count. But this time, Golden Freddy got an edge on Bonnie. When the black bunny threw his next punch, his arm was grabbed by the bear, who spun him around and threw him towards the ceiling.

 _Down...Down..!_

But Bonnie couldn't disappear anymore. Golden Freddy however, could. And when he reappeared, he was right behind Bonnie. He caught the bunny mid air and gave him another throw into the floor before disappearing again. This time Bonnie was able to predict where the bear was going to be, and delivered a kick Golden Freddy's head as he reappeared beneath him. Bonnie pushed off from the bear and landed a few feet away, before charging in once more. Little did he know that he was playing right into Golden Freddy's hand. The two clashed again with more punches and kicks. Each blocking and counter the others every move, until Bonnie missed a punch that left him wide open. Golden Freddy seized the opportunity he had to grab Bonnie and flip him stomach down into the floor.

"Bonnie!" Bon cried. Bonnie tried to move, but he could feel Golden Freddy's knee pining him down. With no way to escape the bear's grasp, Bonnie would have to rely on brute force to get free. However, Golden Freddy had something else in mind.

"Let's see how many punches you can throw with THIS!" he yelled. He grabbed the trapped bunny's left arm and began to pull.

"No! What are doing?! St-Stop!" Bonnie cried. But it was too late. In one swift motion, Golden Freddy ripped the bunny's arm clean from its socket and off of Bonnie altogether. The black bunny let out a great wail of pain as Golden Freddy tossed the arm off to the side. The pain was immense, and Bonnie could feel his energy draining. His fur colour began to fade back to it's original purple.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Golden Freddy said as he picked Bonnie up by his neck, and gave him a toss in Bon's direction.

"Bonnie!" she cried worriedly, kneeling down to her friend's aid. She helped the poor bunny sit up, before looking at where his arm used to be.

"Where's your little 'hero' now?" Golden Freddy chuckled. "A little pain and you run out of power? How pathetic. It's time I end this."

"I may not have powers like you anymore," Bonnie said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were a dark shade of black. "But that doesn't mean I can't still beat you!"

"Bonnie!" Bon called, trying to stop the bunny as his charged at Golden Freddy with his one good hand clenched tightly into a fist. Golden Freddy simply put his hand out and sent poor Bonnie flying back with a pulse of energy. Despite this, Bonnie got right back up and charged again. And once again, Golden Freddy sent him flying backward. The second he hit the ground though, Bonnie got right back up and charged again.

"Bonnie, stop!" Bon cried. But Bonnie didn't stop. He just kept on charging. And just like before, Golden Freddy sent him flying backwards. Again, Bonnie charged, and again, Golden Freddy launched him.

"Bonnie, you need to stop! You'll get yourself killed!" Bon cried. She couldn't bare to see Bonnie in as much pain as he was. But Bonnie never gave up.

 _I can't stop trying. If I don't do something, Bon'll be..._

Once again, Bonnie was sent flying. "You still think you can beat me like this, Bonnie?" Golden Freddy laughed. "I'll admit, you put up a good fight...but like I said; you'll never be able to match my power." Bonnie charge once more.

"We'll see about that!" Again, Golden Freddy knocked him away.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you? Well then, if it's death you want, it's death you'll get!"

"Bonnie, no!" Bon cried as she watched him charge the bear again. Once again, Golden Freddy put his hand to launch the bunny back. But this time, Bonnie didn't go back. Before Golden Freddy could react, the bunny drove his one good fist into the bears head, knocking him to the floor. Bon was shocked.

 _But, how did he...?_

Golden Freddy sat up. "That's...That's impossible. How did you-...?" Bonnie walked slowly up to the bear, who continuously tried to send the bunny flying as he got to his feet, but to no avail. Bonnie slugged him upside the head as hard as he could. Golden Freddy recoiled.

"What's the matter, Goldy? Out of power?" Bonnie said with a smirk. He threw another punch into the bears chest, and then another into his face.

"Grr...that's enough!" he growled. He blocked Bonnie's next attack with his hand, grinning at the bunny. "It seems you're still unmatched, my friend. For you see, I have two arms, unlike you, who only has-" But before Golden Freddy could continue, Bonnie headbutted him as hard as he could, knocking the bear down.

"You might have two arms, Gold," Bonnie said as he approached the bear. "but I'm not going to let you get a- **head** of me that easily." Bonnie then kicked the bear in the jaw as he tried to get up. "There's a few more **steps** you need to take before you can get a **leg** up on me." Bon giggled a little. She thought Bonnie's puns were very clever. Golden Freddy grimaced at the bunny, who was now closing in on him.

 _No...I can't lose...not now...but...I feel so...drained...how can I beat him...?_

He glanced over at Bon, and an idea flew into his processor.

 _That's it! Let's hope this works..._

Golden Freddy pointed his arm towards Bon, and concentrated as hard as he could. Bon began to hear an extremely loud, ear piecing sound, not unlike the one her friends had heard earlier. She pulled her big ears down, trying to block it out, but it was no use.

 _Wait, what's happening to me...no...no...No...!_

Bonnie was about to lay into the bear again, when he felt something restrain him from behind. "Wha-?" Bonnie turned his head, and was very surprised to see Bon holding him back. Before he could say anything, the blue bunny slugged him hard across the face. So hard in fact, that Bonnie could have sworn he felt something crack as he hit the floor.

 _Bonnie! Oh, what did you do that for?_

"Bon, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked as he rubbed the side of his face.

"It would seem that the little one knows who to fight for." Golden Freddy said, standing up.

 _What...? No...I..._

Bonnie got a glimpse into Bon's eyes, and gulped. They were just like his friends. Black, with a yellow pupil. "You didn't...you wouldn't..." Bonnie stammered.

"I play for keeps, Bonnie. Now, you wouldn't hurt your little, blue friend, would you?" Bonnie glared angrily at the bear as he stood up.

 _Please Bonnie..._

"No...I wouldn't." The bunny sighed as his eyes faded back to their normal ruby colour.

"That's what I thought. Bon," Golden Freddy said, turning to the bunny. "dispose of him, would you?"

 _No way! I...won't...do it!_

Bon tried to resist as much as she could, but it seemed to be no use. She marched up to the bunny and pounded him once again, knocking him back to the floor.

 _What are you doing?! Stop it!_

She got on top of Bonnie and began to wail on him with blow after blow, continually striking him in the face. Bonnie just lay there and took it.

 _Stop it! That's enough Bon! You're gonna..._

Bonnie began to feel his body shutting down. Each punch the blue bunny threw came with immense pain, but he didn't dare try to stop Bon.

 _Don't worry, Bon...I won't hurt you...I promised to protect you..._

His vision began to feel all fuzzy and part of his face just above his right eye began to crack.

...a _nd_ a _promise..._

Suddenly, a piece of his face broke away, leaving exposed wires and part of his endoskeloton underneath.

 _...is a promise..._

Bon's punches gradually became slower.

 _Stop it! Stop hurting him!_

The poor bunny was doing everything she could to resist, until finally...

 _I said stop!_

And she did. Bon stopped her attack, redirecting her last punch into the floor just as she threw it. Her eyes faded back to her normal green ones, and she looked down in horror at what she had done.

"Well," Golden Freddy said, sternly. "finish him off." Bon didn't respond. She just stared at Bonnie in disbelief.

"Bonnie...?" she asked quietly as small tears began to form in her eyes. But Bonnie didn't respond. He could barely even move, let alone talk.

"I said, finish. Him. Off." Golden Freddy repeated, becoming annoyed that the bunny wasn't listening to him. Bon's sadness quickly turned into anger. Anger that not even _she_ could control.

"No!" she wailed, turning around. "Look what I've...what YOU'VE done to him! Hasn't he suffered enough?!" Bon got off the battered bunny and stared angrily at Golden Freddy. "How heartless are you?! You come in, hurt our friends, and make me...Agh!" With out thinking, she charged fiercely toward the golden bear and tried to strike him, only to be grabbed firmly by the neck and lifted off of the ground when she got within reach.

"You dare try to defy me?" Golden Freddy asked. Instead of answering, Bon angrily kicked the bear in the stomach, making him wince in pain. "Fine. Then it's **your** turn." The yellow bear squeezed his hand into a tight fist and pulled back. Bonnie watched the scene in pure guilt from the floor. He lost. He failed, not to protect Bon, but to keep his promise as well. He felt awful.

 _No...please...let me..._

 _As you wish, my friend..._

Bon shut her eyes as the bear brought his fist forward.

 _ ***CRUNCH***_

Bon opened one eye. She was confused. She heard the punch hit her, but she didn't feel anything. Even stranger, she wasn't in the bears grasp anymore. She was lying on the floor. Was she...

 ***gulp***

...dead?

She opened her other eye and looked up in horror. There was Golden Freddy, with his fist firmly implanted into Bonnie's face, completely shattering it, while Bon sat in the same spot Bonnie had been lying in. The bear seemed very surprised by Bonnie's ability to do this, even after he had taken away his power to do such a thing. And though it was hard for him to tell at the time, he could've swore he saw the purple bunny grin a little.

"Hmph...I guess the little rat had one more trick up his sleeve." he said, tossing Bonnie to the side. The purple bunny hit the wall with a loud thud, causing the remaining pieces of his face to fall out and onto the floor.

When Bon laid her eyes on the poor bunny's broken body, her heart was the next thing to be shattered. His ears hung lifelessly on either side of him, and the only part of his face that was still in tact was his jaw. Even then, it hung very loosely and was very badly beaten.

"Now, for you." Golden Freddy said as he turned to the blue bunny. Tears began to fill Bon's eyes as she turned around, ready to admit defeat. She wasn't going to fight this anymore. She didn't want to. There was only one thing she wanted to do.

"Pl-Please, Mr. G-Golden Freddy. Before you do this...would you let me say goodbye to Bonnie? I promise...I won't try to run, or struggle, or anything else. Please..." Golden Freddy stared at Bon, and considered her request. He was about to say "no," but then he got a look into the blue bunny's eyes. They were so sad...so...pure...

...almost like...

"Alright," the bear sighed. "Go, say your goodbyes. But be quick about it." Bon nodded and walked over to the barely conscious bunny.

"...B-Bonnie...?" she asked, wiping some tears from her eyes, only for more to take their place. Using all the strength Bonnie had in him, he looked up at the bunny. Two dim, red lights where his eyes used to be flickered on and stared at her. "Well, Bonnie. I...*sniff*...I guess this is it..." Small tears began to roll down Bon's cheeks, before dripping onto Bonnie's fur. "I know that we...*sniff* ...only met a few days ago...but they've been the best few days of my life...thank you for doing so much for me...you taught me how to play guitar...you made me feel happy when I was sad...*sniff*..." Bon gently wrapped her arms around Bonnie's shoulders, trying to hold back the flood of tears in her eyes. "...*sniff*...th...thank you for protecting me...for being there for me...a-and, if this really is goodbye...then I just wanted to say that you were the...the..." Bon couldn't take it any more.

Finally, she gave up and let the water works fly, hugging Bonnie closer than she'd ever done before. "You were the b-best bunny buddy a girl could ever have!" she wailed, tears dripping down her face as she put her head on his shoulder. Bonnie, very weakly, raised his right arm to Bon's head, and touched it with his cold, metallic hand. Slowly, he began to rub the bawling bunny's head, just as he'd done for her so many times before. Bonnie wanted to cry as well, but he felt to weak to do so. He could feel the last bits of energy leaving his body, and knew that there was only one thing he wanted to say to the blue belle before he ran out of power.

"Bon..." he said, weakly. The blue bunny pulled back, her eye's still full of tears. "Thank...you...for being...my..." Bon watched in sorrow as the bunny tried desperately to speak. "...f-friend..." he uttered, before the light in his eyes went out completely, his arm laying back down to the floor. Bon's eyes widened as she watched her friend shut down completely, his body going limp as one final thought passed through his mind.

 _Goodbye, Bon..._

The poor bunny hugged him even closer. "No! Bonnie, please don't go! Please don't leave me...! Pl-Please..." she cried, sobbing heavily into the bunny's chest. Golden Freddy watched the scene from a little ways away. It looked all too familiar to him.

 _That's what I said just before..._

Deep down inside, he began to feel something. Not a feeling of anger, or of hate. It was something else. Something the bear hadn't felt in a long time. A single tear rolled down his muzzle as he watched the bunny cry, remembering something from long ago.

* * *

 ** _Flashback: 1983, Fredbear's Famliy Diner_**

"W-Will she be alright, Fritz?" a yellow bear asked sadly as he sat over his friend.

"I don't know, little buddy. That accident caused a lot of damage. I hate to say it, but I think she might-" The bear looked back at the man with tears in his eyes.

"No! You've gotta fix her! You've just gotta! Please...! Please..." The man sighed as he looked back at the poor bear's friend.

"I'll do everything I can..."

"Fritz, may I speak to you for a moment?" a man asked from another room.

"Coming boss! You stay right here with her, alright? I'll see what Mr. Fazworth needs, grab my tools and come right back to fix her. Okay?" The bear nodded slowly.

"O-Okay." Just as Fritz left the room, Mari appeared next to him.

"Oh, my." he remarked. "She's in pretty bad shape, isn't she Goldy?" The bear felt more tears stream down his face.

"Don't say that Mari! She's gonna be fine!" he cried, partially saying that in hopes it would be true.

"Now, now. Shouting isn't going to help things. Now, let me see." Goldy stepped aside.

"A-Alright, but don't hurt her, okay?" Mari nodded and floated forward. After a few minutes, he was joined by the bear. "C-Can she hear us?" he asked. Mari turned back.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Can she even hear us cry for her?" Goldy repeated tears dotting his muzzle. Mari shook his head.

"I don't know Goldy. She's broken deep down inside, almost as if she were sleeping." Mari turned away for a moment.

"How about you try to get some sleep as well? It's rather late after all." Goldy looked down at his friend, before looked back at the puppet. He let out a little yawn before nodding sadly.

"Yeah, I-I guess. Do you think Fritz would mind if I slept beside her?" he asked, sniffling a little.

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't." Mari said soothingly, putting a hand on the bear. "Don't worry Goldy, everything will be fine. I promise." The bear nodded and lay down next to his companion, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Golden Freddy sighed.

 _That was so long ago..._

He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned back to Bon.

 _Never mind..I'll be with her soon..._

He began to approach the blue bunny, and was about to tell her that her time was up, when she did something very surprising.

"O-Okay...I'm ready..." Bon said with a sad sigh as she stood up and turned around, stretching her arms to her sides. Sure, she was afraid, but...without her friends...without Bonnie...there seemed to be nothing left to fight for. "A deal's a deal..." Golden Freddy was surprised by this. He was expecting the bunny to put up a fight, not just let him kill her.

"V-Very well then." he replied, trying to maintain his superior disposition. But as he picked the blue bunny up by her neck and brought back his fist, he hesitated. He took another look into her emerald eyes. They were so soft...so caring...they reminded him so much of...

The golden bear almost couldn't bring himself to do it.

 _This is for you...my friend..._

But just as he was about to unleash the final blow, a voice stopped him. "Get your hands off of her!" A sharp and sudden force hit the golden bear, causing him to let go of Bon. The blue bunny's eyes widened, as the one who had saved her was none other than...

"Ch-Chi?" Bon asked. She was very surprised.

Golden Freddy was furious. "Why you little-" He was about to lunge at the bird when he felt himself suddenly restrained. He looked back, and began to feel very worried. Holding onto his left arm was Freddy. On his right, Fred. And with her arms wrapped around his waist, was Chica.

"G-Guys!" Bon cried. They were alive!

"Did'ja miss us?" Chi asked as she helped her blue friend up. Golden Freddy began to panic. "Let me go you buckets of bolts!" he snarled.

"What's the matter, _brother?_ " asked Freddy. "I thought you were always the 'superior Fazbear'." Foxy and Vix walked up to the restrained bear.

"Yer' time be' up lad." Foxy said, sternly. "'Tis time ye' paid for everythin' ye've done." The fox then took a step back. "Ladies first, lass." Vix smiled.

"Why thank you, captain." she said, walking up to the yellow bear, her eyes going black as she wound up her first punch. " **This,** is for making us your slaves!" she growled as she hit the bear in the jaw, knocking it loose. "And **this** ," Vix continued, "is for hurting our friend!" she gave the bear a fierce punch to the stomach, making him double over. "Thanks, captain." Vix said as she turned back to Foxy. "He's all yours." Foxy grinned, before turning to the yellow bear.

"Now' it's time for ye' ta walk th' plank, ye' golden scurve!" he growled. With one quick motion, Foxy stuck his hook through the bears suit, much to Bon's horror. Golden Freddy's pupils became dilated, and his vision began to go fuzzy.

"M...Mercy..." he whimpered. "H-Have...m-mercy." Foxy got up close and personal with the bear.

"Mercy...be' only for the merciful." Then, with one more swing of his hook, the fox made a horizontal cut through the bears stomach, cutting off his power supply and ripping out some wires along with some fur. The bear's eyes slowly closed, and he went as limp as Bonnie as he fell to the floor.

... _no...I failed...goodbye...Spring..._

"It's over." Chi sighed, smiling at the bunny "Isn't this great, Bon? We're alive!" Then she got a look into the bunny's eyes. They were anything but the bright and happy ones she remembered. "Bon? Are you okay?" she asked. The others walked over joined the two. Bon didn't reply, she just shook her head and turned back to Bonnie. "O-Oh..." Chi said sadly, her face falling. The others followed suit. The broken form of Bonnie was a terrible sight for all of them, but for Bon...

...it was the worst sight of all...


	15. A Chance to Try

**Hey everybody, it's betabug01 here! And welcome to Chapter 15. Now I know what you're thinking:**

" **betabug01, you b******, this was supposed to be the finale! I'm gonna come over to your house, and beat you with a lead pipe!"**

 **To which I'd reply with; hey...I just called the cops...also, I reeeeeeally didn't want another ten thousand word chapter. They're really hard to edit and it can take a long time to complete. I figured, I'd break this up into two smaller chapters, and we'd get to see them in a reasonable amount of time. So yeah, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Speaking of stories, I have the next chapter of this one right here. Hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you all in Chapter 16, which will (probably) be the finale. Until next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and have never owned FNAF or any characters from said universe. You know who owns FNAF. I know who owns FNAF. It's not some kind of secret. What is a secret however, is the song used in chapter 9...because nobody tried to guess the name of the what I parodied it from. The small loan of a million dollars, (or whatever I said I'd give to the winner) is sitting right behind me. So please, by all means. Give it a shot! You know what else is a secret? What this chapter is about! So how about I shut up and let you read it?**

 **Also, yes I do realize that I gave a challenge similar to this in Chapter 10, and misspelled ferraris as ferries. I saw that just as I finished working on this A/N, and I was like "Oh, no..." While simultaneously laughing at the spelling error. Anyway, I sincerely apologize for this. My spell check said ferries, and I usually go with what my spell check says, i.e. practicing = practising. Again, I'm truly sorry if I offended anyone. That was not my intention.**

* * *

Freddy walked up to the broken bunny, his eyes watering slightly. "He tried to fight him, didn't he?" the bear asked. Bon nodded sadly as she continued to stare her friend. She didn't mention the bunny's short lived powers. Freddy sighed, before turning to face the others. "Fred, help me take him to the Parts and Service room." he said to his counter part. Fred nodded, and was just about to walk over when he remembered something.

"Wh-What about Mari?" he asked, looking over at the limp form of the puppet. The large bear turned to Foxy.

"Foxy, would you mind...-"

"Say no more, lad." the fox replied, before walking over and lifting the Marionette up, being extra careful as to not impale the puppet with his hook. "Now, what shall we do with th' yellow bellied bear?"

"Oh, right. Almost forgot." Freddy said, looking over at the unresponsive bear animatronic. "Me and Fred will come back for him. Mr. Fazworth will have to decide what to do with him later. First things first, we need to get these two to the Parts and Service room." With that, he reached his hands under the bunny's arm and empty arm socket, while Fred grabbed his legs. Bon watched in sadness as they lifted up her bunny buddy, and carried him away. She tried with all her might to hold back the flood of tears in her eyes, but the sight of Bonnie's limp figure was too much for the heartbroken bunny to bare.

"Are you okay, Bon-Bon?" Balloon Boy asked, walking up to the bunny. Bon didn't respond. She couldn't. She felt like if she did, she would surely begin to cry. Slowly, Bon turned and began to walk away.

"B-Bon?" Chi asked, following after her friend. She reached out to the bunny and touched her on the shoulder, but second she made contact, the blue belle flinched and jerked away.

"L-Leave me alone..." she said shakily, feeling as though she was moments away from bursting into tears, and getting closer every second.

"B-But, Bon..." Chi persisted.

"I said leave me alone!" Bon cried. With that, the damn finally broke and all of her tears came rushing out. Before anyone could do or say anything, the bunny had taken off down the hall toward the once secret room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Bon, wait!" Chi called out. But Bon didn't wait, she just kept on running until she had disappeared into the darkness. Chi was about to go after her, when she felt the tattered arm of Chica hold her back.

"Let her go, Chi. I think the poor dear just wants to be alone right now."

"But...but..." Chi sputtered, though she knew Chica was right. Even still, she was worried about her friend. She had never seen Bon so hurt before. Just then, Fred came back into the room.

"Wh-Where's Bon?" he asked, looking around.

"She's...well..." Chica replied.

"Bon-Bon is sad." Balloon Boy said, openly. "She was crying and ran away."

"I think she's a little torn up about you-know-who." Vix added.

"Oh," Fred replied, his ears flattening a little. "Well, me, Freddy and Foxy are going to try to fix him and Mari up. I just came back for some tools. Would either of you happen to know where they are?" the bear asked, motioning over to Vix and Chi specifically.

"I think they're by Mari's box...in the prize corner." Chi said. She remembered seeing them when Mari had fixed her.

"Thanks," Fred replied. Just as he left, Freddy walked in, ready to take the golden bear away.

"Okay, let's get this over wi-" he stopped himself short when he looked over to where the yellow bear once sat, and went rigid.

"What's the matter, Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Um...wh-where's Goldy?" he asked, turning back the the four.

"What are you talking about." Vix asked, walking over to the bear. "He's right th-" Vix's face seemed to go a little whiter when she realized that...

Freddy was right! The yellow bear was nowhere to be found! "B-But...that's impossible...how is he gone? We...we..." Vix stuttered as the others came to see what they thought was impossible.

 _He got away again...how...?_

Freddy sighed heavily, and looked back at the four bots. "Wh-What do we do now?" Chica asked, nervously. The thought of that evil bear still being at large made her shuttered.

"I don't think there's anything we can do now, Chica..." Freddy replied, looking down back at the brid. "All I know is...I don't think we've seen the last of him." Just then, Fred came back in with his tool box.

"Wh-What's the matter? You all look like you've seen a ghost." the smaller bear asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Golden Freddy...he's...gone..." Freddy said, bluntly. Fred was so surprised by this, he nearly fell over.

"Wh-What? B-But, how is that possible?" the small bear sputtered. He was at a loss for words.

"I don't know..." Freddy replied. He then took a good look around the room. It was a mess. Tables were flipped and broken, bits of shattered glass lay around the floor and chairs were completely mangled. The large bear sighed. "Well, I suppose we'll have to worry about him later. Right now, we've got a pair of bots that need fixing." He then turned to the others. "You four, try to get some rest. Me and Fred will see what we can do to help Bonnie and, er...Mari." He then gazed back at Fred and motioned him to follow along.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do to help?" Chica asked.

Freddy shook his head. "It's fine, Chica. Just, try to get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll start cleaning things up around here." And with that, the bear walked off. Fred followed after him, but stopped when he felt his foot kick something. He looked down and realized that what he had kicked was...yellow ear?

 _Is this...Golden Freddy's?_

He knelt down to the ear and examined it. Sure enough, it was.

"What'cha got there, Fred?" Chi asked, walking over to the bear.

"U-Um..." the bear stuttered. He didn't want to cause any commotion by making them think that the yellow bear was still around.

"N-Nothing, don't worry about it." he said, stuffing the broken ear into his tool box. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." And with that, the bear was off. The yellow chick watched as he scuttled away.

"A-Alright, then." Chi said, tilting her head a little.

"Well, you heard him," Vix said. "Let's get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. The others nodded, but as they followed Vix to the stage for some well needed shut eye, one single thought crossed through all of their minds.

 _What will Mr. Fazworh say about all this...?_

* * *

Fred hauled the tool box toward the Parts and Service room and set it down just outside. He took out the ear that he had found and examined it again. It was strange. It felt like there was some kind of energy running through it. He took off his top hat and dropped the ear inside. "Better put this in here for safe keeping." he muttered to no one in particular. Then, he picked up his tool box and carried it into the Parts and Service room, laying it down onto the table with a clang. "So, where should we start?" he asked. Freddy looked back at Bonnie, who was being carefully watched by Foxy for any sign of movement.

"Let's start with the puppet here. Bonnie might need to be a job saved for Fritz." Fred nodded, but wished they could start with Bonnie anyways. He did save them, after all. Freddy turned back to Foxy. "You can go now Foxy. We'll take it from here."

"Nay," the fox said, shaking his head. "With all due respect Freddy, I think I'll stay 'ere with the laddie, if ya' don' mind." Freddy sighed, but smiled. He knew Foxy and Bonnie were tight friends, and it was clear the the vulpine pirate had made up his mind.

"Very well, then. But let us know if he moves, okay?"

"Aye aye, Freddy." the fox said, before looking back at Bonnie.

 _Ye' be a true hero, lad. Ye'd make a captain proud..._

* * *

Mr. Fazworth's day started out like any other day. He woke up, had a shower, ate breakfast and got dressed, ready for the day ahead of him. Unfortunately, nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. All he intended to do was file some paper work at the restaurant and begin looking for employees. After all, he couldn't have Fritz and the animatronics do _everything,_ now could he?

So you can imagine how surprised he was when he pulled into the restaurant parking lot and stepped out of his car, only to see that the window looking into the dining area was completely destroyed. "Oh, dear!" the man cried as he ran from his car over to the building in a panic.

Had buglers vandalized his property and animatronics?

Had they stolen anything?

...or was this Freddy's doing?

Mr. Fazworth felt his blood boil at just the thought of it, and when he saw Freddy, Foxy and Chica standing at the edge of the dining area next to their respective counterparts, his blood went from boiling to searing. "Freddy Fazbear!" he shouted angrily as he marched over to the aforementioned bear. He was absolutely livid.

"O-Oh, Mr. Fazworth..." the bear quivered as he turned to look at the man. "Wh-What a surprise..."

"Cut the act, Freddy." the usually calm man growled, his face looking redder than a tomato. "I've heard all about the trouble you four have been causing, and I'm not standing for it any more!"

"N-Now sir, please." Freddy said, taking a step back as he tried to calm the man down. "Let me explain-"

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Fazworth exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "You've damaged my restaurant, my animatronics, and now because of you, I'll have to push back opening day to goodness knows when! Now, march yourselves back to the Parts and Service room where I first left you. I'll have Fritz deal with you later."

"B-But...but..." Freddy stammered.

" _Now,_ " Mr. Fazworth said, firmly.

Freddy sighed. "Yes, sir." he said sadly as he, Foxy and Chica turned to leave. Fred, Vix, Chica and Balloon Boy were shocked. They had never seen Mr. Fazworth so angry. Fred felt bad for the three bots, and he felt even worse for Bonnie. The poor bunny had never wanted anything to do with hurting him, or anyone else. On top of that, he had been the reason him, Bon and everyone else were still alive. It was clear to Fred that he needed to be a leader now more than ever. With a deep breath, he stepped forward and spoke.

"Mr. Fazworth, sir." he said, calm but firm. The man turned around.

"What?" he replied in an annoyed tone.

"Those animatronics are not to blame for what has happened." Mr. Fazworth was very surprised by what Fred was saying.

"Fred, do you not hear yourself? These animatronics have destro-"

"Have saved your restaurant, sir." Fred cut in. "And not just your restaurant, but all of us as well." Vix and Chi stepped forward on either side of the bear.

"It's true, sir." Vix said. "They had no control over what they were doing when they attacked us. They were being manipulated by Golden Freddy."

Mr. Fazworth sighed. "Look, I don't care wh- wait, did you say, _'Golden' Freddy?'_ " All eyes fell on Vix, and she began to feel a tad nervous. "Um...yes..." she said, meekly. Had she'd said something wrong?

"The same Golden Freddy that..." Mr. Fazworth glanced back at Freddy, who only nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir. He tried to attack Bonnie and...er..."

"Bon," Fred filled in.

"Y-Yes...he tried to attack them, and mentioned something about revenge for what they did. He even tried to use myself and the others to break them up." Mr. Fazworth stared wide eyed at the bear.

"Golden Freddy..." the man trailed off for a moment. "Is he still here?" Freddy shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry sir, but he got away...I'm not sure how, but one moment he was here, and the next he just...wasn't..." Mr. Fazworth put his hand on his chin for a moment. Something about this just didn't seem right. That is, until Fred spoke up.

"He may not be here anymore, but he did leave something behind." the smaller bear said, taking his hat off and producing the ear that he had found the other night. Fred handed it to the man, who studied it carefully. He looked back at Freddy, just to make sure it wasn't a fake. But as beat up as Freddy was, he still had both of his ears in tact. Then a thought struck him.

"Bonnie and Bon...are they okay?"

Fred sighed once again. "Bon is fine, sir. But Bonnie..." the bear almost couldn't bring himself to continue. He simply looked down at the floor, and the rest of the animatronics followed suit.

"I think it would be better if I showed you." Freddy said, dryly. Though deep down inside, he wished he didn't have to.

* * *

Freddy pushed open the heavy Parts and Service room door, causing it to creak eerily, before walking inside, along with Mr. Fazworth and the others. Though it was hard to see at first, Mr. Fazworth was soon able to make out the broken and faceless form of Bonnie. "Oh my goodness!" Mr. Fazworth exclaimed as raced towards the broken bunny. "Is he okay?" Fred shook his head.

"No, sir. He and Mari took the worst of it. We tried to fix them, but we really only had parts for Mari...even still, he's not in the best of shape..."

"Oh, my..." Mr. Fazworth muttered, looking around the room. "Where is Mari, anyway?"

"He's in the prize corner, resting...you may need to have Fritz look at him..." Fred replied. Mr. Fazworth stood up and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, this is just great. My restaurant is trashed, Mari's in a mess, and I have next to no staff to help fix this." the man said as he leaned against the wall. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, we could help tidy things up around here." Chi said, motioning to Fred, Vix and Balloon Boy. Mr. Fazworth smiled.

"That's awfully sweet of you, Chi...but without a full staff, it'll take months to get everything fixed up." he turned back to Bonnie. "I'm afraid we'll have to shut down for a while..." The four animatronics looked devastated. They had been looking forward to preforming for all the children.

Then, Freddy spoke up. "Mr. Fazworth, sir," the man turned to face the bear. "It's partially my fault that the restaurant is in the state it's in. I was too hot headed when I first met the new animatronics, far before Golden Freddy had anything to do with this. And, although I don't deserve your trust anymore, I would appreciate it if you allowed me to help fix my mistakes."

"Me too, sir." Chica added, stepping forward. "I may not have hands, but I would also like to make things right in any way I can."

"Aye," Foxy piped in. "I be also will'in ta' lend o' hand." Mr. Fazworth looked at the three bots thoughtfully.

"Please, sir." Freddy said. "At least let us try." The man looked away for a moment, before smiling.

"Alright. If you all really think you can help fix things around here, then I see no reason to not let you all at least give it a shot." The animatronics let out an excited chorus of cheers. Mr. Fazworth smiled, before noticing something. "Say," he asked, "where's Bon? I haven't seen her all morning." The cheers quickly died down, and each of the animatronics faces fell.

"She's um..." Chica said, "I-I'll go look for her." And with that, the chicken quickly left the room. Mr. Fazworth looked around.

"What? Is something wrong with Bon?" he asked. Fred sighed, before speaking.

"Well..."

* * *

Chica wandered the halls of the restaurant as she looked for the little blue bunny. She had never really noticed before, but this place was HUGE! And had so many rooms too, which Chica peeked in and out of as she roamed the halls, partially out of her own curiosity. Eventually she made it back to the room she had fought Chi and Balloon Boy in.

"Nope, no Bon in here." she said to nobody as she finished looking around. She was just about to leave, when something under one of the tables caught her attention. It was orange and looked somewhat like a cone. The larger bird walked closer to the strange object, only to realize that it was Chi's detached beak. It must have landed there during the fight. Chica sighed sadly. She wished she'd never of had to hurt anyone in the first place. What was she thinking?

That's just it, she wasn't. She had just followed blindly, thinking it was the right thing to do. Chica tried to pick up the detached beak, but her lack of hands proved to make such a simple task quite the challenge. After a few failed attempts, the bird decided to just leave it for now and bring someone with hands to retrieve it later. She checked a few more rooms after that one, and eventually made it to the once concealed room that Golden Freddy had broken into.

She peered inside and sure enough, there sat Bon, curled up in a ball and snoring quietly with her ears drooped over her face. The poor bunny had cried herself to sleep that night, something that would be apparent to anyone who saw the dried tear stains on her cheeks. Chica almost didn't want to disturb the bunny. She just seemed so...peaceful...

But she had to. They needed her help to get things back on track around here. Slowly, she approached the sleeping blue belle and began to nudge Bon with her broken arm. "Bon...Bon..." she whispered, softly. The blue bunny slowly opened her eyes.

"Ch-Chica...?" she sniffed.

"Hi there," the bird replied. "You feeling better?" Bon shook her head a little.

"H-Hows Bonnie?" she asked, though she felt like she already knew the answer. Chica sighed sadly as she gazed at the floor.

"Bonnie's in rough shape..." the bird replied. "Foxy sat with him all night, but he said the poor bunny didn't move an inch. Mr. Fazworth is looking him over now." Small tears began to fill up in Bon's eyes, and she pulled her ears over her eyes in an attempt to hide them. "What's the matter, Bon?" Chica asked, now sitting down next to the bunny. She put her tattered arm around the blue belle in an attempt to console her, but Bon just kept on weeping softly.

"This is all my fault." she sobbed, pulling her knees up to her head as she cried. Chica gave the bunny a confused look, a task that wasn't easy in her current state.

"W-What? How in the world is this your fault?" Bon sniffed sadly, before speaking again.

"Well, he-"

"Excuse me, ladies." A voice said from the entrance to the room. There stood, who else, but Mari.

"O-Oh, hi Mari." Bon said sadly as she looked up.

"Good morning, Bon. And a good morning to you too, Chica." the puppet said smoothly, taking a few steps into the room. Though Freddy and Fred had been able to bring him back to working order, his mask still had cracks all over it.

"Oh...um...good morning...'Maria,' was it?" Chica asked, tilting her head. Before last night, she had never seen an animatronic like him before.

"Oh, yes. I don't believe I've introduced myself. I am the Marionettle, but you may call me 'Mari.' I'd hate to be rude, but would you mind if I spoke privately with Bon?" Chica looked up at Mari, before looking back at Bon.

"U-Um...sure, I guess. I'll see you later, Bon." the bird said as she stood up. She was about to leave, when she remembered something. "Oh, and um...Bon?" she asked, peering back into the room. "Mr. Fazworth said-"

"Never mind that, Chica. I'll tell her." Mari interrupted. The bird looked a little put off by Mari saying this, mainly because he wasn't even in the room to hear what she was about to say. With little more than a nod, the bird turned and left the two alone.

"So Bon," Mari said as he knelt down to the teary eyed bunny. "I can see that you're upset. Would you mind telling me why?" Bon nodded sadly.

"W-Well, last night...a large bear named 'Golden Freddy' attacked us...and he...he hurt...B-Bonnie..." More tears began to fill the blue bunny's eyes, as if to tell her to stop speaking. Mari sighed, and wrapped his long arms around the weeping bunny, who only continued to cry.

"It's okay, little one...it's okay...don't cry..."

"N-No, it's not okay, Mari..." Bon whimpered. "it's my fault that he's..." Bon only cried harder at the mere thought of Bonnie's state, let alone of what she did to him last night.

"Oh, come now Bon...that's not true..."

"Y-Yes it is...G-Golden Freddy...he made me hurt him...I-I'm the reason he's...he's...gone..." the bunny wept, her tears only increasing as she finished her sentence.

"No...if anything, you saved him..." Bon looked up at the puppet, sad but confused.

"Wh-What do you mean? Golden Freddy...he made me-" Mari put his finger over the bunny's lips.

"Yes, Bon. He did make you his slave...and he did make you hurt Bonnie...but then you did something he never expected. You fought back. You kicked him out of your head. I know, I saw everything." Bon stared at the puppet, perplexed as to how he saw anything when he appeared to be out cold.

"B-But, how...?" she sniffed. "I thought you were..."

"I have my ways." Mari replied. "and I also know that during the fight, you were very curious as to how Bonnie got those powers, were you not?" Bon's eyes were wide with, not just tears, but also wonder.

"Y-Yes, I am." she replied. "Did you teach him how to do those things?" Mari shook his head.

"Well, not really...you see, those powers are not something he possess naturally. What he does possess naturally however, are very strong feelings for you. I've been watching you both very closely at night, and I can sense that he carries the same feelings for you that you have for him." Bon blushed brightly. Did Bonnie really feel that way about her? Oh, if only there was a word for it!

"Mari," Bon asked, "what is this feeling...? Y'know, when you feel all warm inside around someone...what does it mean?" Mari sighed.

"I'm sorry Bon, but I do not know myself...what I do know however, is that Bonnie possess such strong feelings toward you, that he made a wish to be strong enough to protect you from Golden Freddy. A wish that I granted him. I lent him some of my own powers, and in doing so, Shadow Bonnie was born." Bon stared at Mari with wide eyes, taking in every word he told her. Then, a thought struck her.

"S-So...does that mean you were controlling him?" she asked, ever so curious. Mari shook his head once more.

"No, not exactly. I only gave him that power. It was up to him to use it. And when he did, he used it, not to protect himself, or even his friends...but to protect you, Bon. Everything he did that night, was to keep you alive." Bon's eyes glistened as Mari spoke.

 _He really did that...for me?_

"R-Really?" she asked, almost unable to believe what she had just heard.

Mari nodded. "Yes, and when he lay there on the floor, battered and beaten, he made one last request...and that was to trade places with you." Bon nearly felt her servos stop when she heard this. Did Bonnie really care that much about her?

"Bonnie..." she whispered, lost in thought.

"He wanted you to be the star you always dreamed of, Bon." Mari said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He wanted you to be the one that every child came to see preform, and left thinking that you were the best part of their day. And so do all your friends. But right now, they need your help to make things right, and to fix what's been broken. And if you won't do it for them, then at least do it for Bonnie." Bon thought about everything Mari had said, before coming to a conclusion.

 _For Bonnie!_

"Alright," Bon said, wiping the tears from her eye's as a small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Mari."

"You're welcome, Bon. Now go. Mr. Fazworth and the others need you." Bon nodded, and was just about to leave the room when she remembered one more thing.

"Um, Mari?" she asked, turning around.

"Yes, Bon?" the puppet replied.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Golden Freddy get your powers?"

Mari looked away for a moment, before sighing. "Well...how Golden Freddy got his powers, I'm unsure...as for me...that's a secret I'd rather keep to myself, if you don't mind. Let's just say they were a nightmare to get." Bon tilted her head. Though she really wanted to know what Mari meant by that, she decided to respect his privacy.

"O-Okay, then. Thank you." she said, before running off to help her friends.

Mari watched as the little bunny disappeared around the corner, before looking back at the destroyed room he was in. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie...I promise, I'll put you back together."

* * *

Mr. Fazworth stared in shock as Fred finished his story. "She really cares that much about him, doesn't she?"

"Y-Yes sir." Fred replied, staring back at Bonnie's broken form. The bear sighed. Though he knew Bonnie's state of disrepair wasn't his fault, he still felt partially guilty. He had attacked and shunned Bonnie, only for him to come back and save them all that same night. Oh, why did he have to be so hot headed?

"Please, Mr. Fazworth," Freddy said with a pleading expression. "If we do fix everything in time, will you repair him? He never wanted anything to do with this silly squabble to begin with...please sir...don't punish him for something he didn't do. Give him another chance...let preform with the others...I promise he won't let you down, like we have done..."

"Hmm...I don't know..." Mr. Fazworth replied. "I really don't need another animatronic...-"

"Please, sir!" Fred cut in, much to everyone's surprise. "Freddy's right. You mustn't let such a brave and noble animatronic rust away like this. He saved all of us, regardless of what he thought about us. And I think I speak for everyone when I say it would be both an honor, and a privilege to work along side someone who was half the animatronic he is..." Vix and Chi stayed silent. They couldn't have put it better themselves. Mr. Fazworth looked around the room, and saw plea in every one of his animatronic's eyes, both old and new. He then looked back at the limp figure of Bonnie, who had saved all of them from otherwise certain doom.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the man gave his reply. "I'll see what I can do. But before we can even talk about repairs, we need to fix things up around here, and quickly if we want to hit opening day on time." The animatronics nodded in unison, though had a bitter sweet feeling inside of them from Mr. Fazworth's response.

"Yes, sir." Freddy said. "Now, where should we start?"

Mr. Fazworth smiled. "Well, first things first, we need to-"

"Hello, everybody!" Chica said cheerfully as she walked in. "Boy, this place sure is big! You could get lost in here if you weren't careful." Mr. Fazworth chuckled a little.

"Did you find Bon?" Fred asked, still feeling concerned about the blue bunny.

"Oh...um...y-yes..." Chica replied, stuttering a little. "She's um...well-"

"I'm here!" said an equally cheerful voice from behind the bird, one that could only belong to Bon.

"Well, good morning, Bon." Mr. Fazworth said, surprised by the bunny's cheeriness. He would've thought that she'd be taking the loss of her friend much harder than she seemed to be. "Where have you been?"

"I...um...kinda slept in a little..." she said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head a little. Of course, Chica knew this was a lie, but decided not to say anything. She didn't want to embarrass the little bunny. "So, are we gonna get started on fixing things up around here, or what?" the blue bunny asked enthusiastically, though secretly was trying to avoid looking at Bonnie. Mr. Fazworth couldn't help but smile at Bon as he nodded.

 _Always cheerful...just like..._

"Right, but first, I need to call Fritz. We'll need all the help we can get." At hearing this, Fred, Vix, Chi, Bon and Balloon Boy shared an unnerved glance.

"Heh, heh...about that..." Fred said, nervously.


	16. True Show Stoppers

**Hey everybody! It's betabug01 here, and here it is! The finale of "What We Have In Common," and let me just start by saying a massive THANK YOU to everyone who's read, reviewed, and waited patently throughout this story. When I first started writing this, I never would've thought that it would take me over a year to do, let alone how much fun I'd have doing it! It really has been a blast, and will hopefully be the first of many stories that I write for you all. I really couldn't have done this without all the support you guys and gals have given me throughout this story. I honestly can't tell you how much it means to me that people have taken the time to read my work, follow the story as it continued to grow, and even leave reviews telling me what you liked and what I could do better. I cannot thank you all enough!**

 **Now, I have some very specific 'thank-you's' that I'd like to give. First of all, I wanna give a huge, and I'm talk HUGE thank you to the one and only, Zerothekitsune! Without him, this story wouldn't be where it is today. He's been my main inspiration for becoming a writer, and has had some MAJOR impacts on this story. And when I say major impacts, I mean super, colossal, 'He-taught-me-how-to-space-out-these-stories-so-that-they-are-easier-and-more-appealing-to-read-and-you-should-totally-read,-review,-follow,-and fav-him-and-his-work-'cause-it's-super-good,' kinda impacts. Seriously, I cannot thank you enough Zero. You're the best!**

 **Secondly, but just as important, I'd like to thank another fellow writer, who hasn't been AS much of an inspiration (though he still has inspired me a lot), but has helped changed my outlook on life a little. Now, I'm not going to name any names, but I will say that I've never talked to this guy on any platform other than Deviant Art (shameless plug, follow me on DA if you want all the insider knowledge on when stories are coming out as well as some semi-passible art). This guy's storie's are so many things...great...adorable...amazingly written...and he writes a certain blue bunny that we all know and love in such a way that makes me want a plushy of said blue bunny. Now, incidentally, when I first read one of his stories, and I imagined how his version of Toy Bonnie acted, all cheery, happy, and always being optimistic...it made me take a step back and re-evaluate some of my choices life. Now don't get the wrong idea, I've never been an angry or troubled kid...in fact, I've lived a pretty comfortable life if I do say so myself. But I must say, when I read this guy's stories, and decided to practice some of that upbeat, cheerfulness that one of his characters always expressed, I can honestly say that I started feeling much better about school, and just any other hard things that might have been happening at that point in my life. And I think that's pretty special how one persons stories can change another persons life in a positive way. Now again, I'm not going to name any names, but I wanted to say thank you to this person for essentially giving me a new start on life.**

 **Now, with all that talking out of the way, how 'bout we finish this story! Here come's the final disclaimer of 'What We Have In Common!'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or anything in the FNAF universe, nor do I own the song in this story. Fnaf that all belongs to Scott Cawthon, and the song...um...they technically belongs to HIT Entertainment...I guess that's right. But I did edit it for this story, so 10 points to Grifindor if you can guess the name, and another 10 if you can tell me the franchise that it comes from. Yeah, that's about it. Speaking of FNAF though, Sister Location has been out for a while, and I must say, it's pretty darn scary!**

* * *

The next week was filled with nothing but work. All of the animatronics had jobs to do. Chica and Chi were tasked with fixing up the party rooms that had suffered many, many casualties during the fights...

"Hey Chi," Chica called, motioning the yellow chick to come over to where she was standing.

"Yeah?" the smaller bird asked.

"I, um...I found something that I think belongs to you..." Chica said, pointing towards the broken off beak that lay under the table.

"Oh, my goodness! Thank you!" Chi cried happily, snatching it from the floor. "I'd thought I'd never see it again! I'll have to get Fritz to reattach it right away!" The bird rested the beak on the table, before looking back at Chica and, much to the larger hen's surprise, giving her a hug. Chica smiled, (well, the best that she could anyway.) and hugged the bird back.

Foxy, Vix and Balloon Boy fixed up the kids cove, that had seen it's fair share of damage...

"Ye' sure ye' don' need any 'elp up thar' lass?" Foxy asked as he gazed up at the vixen, who was precariously perched atop a latter, trying to hang up a large and colourful 'Welcome' banner.

"No, no. I've got this." Vix replied. "Just, help BB move those boxes over ther-whoa!" As she was saying that, she'd been trying to point to where she needed the boxes moved, but had lost her balance and started to fall.

"Vixey!" Balloon Boy cried.

"Lass!"

Vix shut her eyes, thinking a run in with the floor was inevitable. That is, until a very quick and brave fox leaped out and caught her just in time. Vix opened her eyes, and was absolutely stunned by what had just happened.

"Are ye' alright lassy?" Foxy asked, having genuinely worried look on his muzzle.

"U-Um...y-yes...thank you..." Vix replied, blushing slightly. Foxy sighed in relief as he let the white fox stand on her own two feet.

"Don' mention it, lass. Now, how about we get this banner up?" Vix smiled and nodded.

"Right you are!"

And Freddy and Fred coordinated everything, while still helping out with minor tasks of course...

"Um...excuse me, Freddy?" the smaller bear asked as he approached his larger counterpart.

"How can I help you, Fred?" Freddy replied as he looked away from his clipboard and at the bear.

"Uh...this is going to sound kind of embarrassing, but...can you teach me how to be a good leader?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"How to be a good leader? What on earth do you mean?" Fred looked away.

"Well...y'know...like, always being able to make the right decision at any given moment. Like how you were able to coordinate such a brilliant, yet somewhat devious plan that one night. I want you to teach me how to think like that." Freddy stared at the bear, before chuckling a little.

"And why do you need _me_ to teach you that?"

"W-Well...um..."

"Fred," Freddy said, putting a hand on the bear's shoulder. "Being a good leader isn't about knowing what to do all the time. It's not about having all the answers, or being the strongest and most intimidating. It's about being able to show authority, and deal with even the most stressful situations...but most of all, it's about showing compassion to those who follow you. Let me put it to you this way. When you stood up for Bonnie and Bon that one night, I can safely say that that's some of the best leadership I've seen in a long time." And at hearing these words, for the first time in his life, Fred's face lit up like a small child's.

"W-Wow...thanks, Freddy." he said, shocked by what he'd just heard.

"Hey, don't mention it." the bear replied with a smile. "Now come on, we've got some leadership to attend to."

And little Bon, you may ask? Well, it would be easier to tell you what she didn't do, because if there was ever a job that needed to be done, nine times out of ten, Bon was the one to do it. Whether it was cleaning up debris, or moving in new furniture, the little blue bunny was on top of it.

She worked so hard in fact, that the others were worried she might strain herself. Bon however, didn't care. All she cared about was getting everything back on track, repeating the same words in her mind over and over as she worked.

 _For Bonnie..._

* * *

One afternoon, Mr. Fazworth was looking through some papers. He was trying to decide what to do about Bonnie. On the one hand, he wanted to restore the broken bunny to his former glory, as he had saved all of his animatronics. But on the other hand...

*sigh*

He just didn't know...

He couldn't think of a way to incorporate him into the show without making things seem awkward. As he was thinking everything over, he heard a knock on the office door. "Come in." the man said. The door opened, only to reveal Mari standing on the other side.

"Good afternoon, sir." he said in his soothing voice.

"Afternoon, Mari. How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to tal-." he paused, and looked down at one of many papers laying on the floor. "What's all this?"

"Oh, sorry about the mess. I've been trying to make a...rather tough business decision regarding the restaurant."

"Oh, really? What sort of decision?" Mari asked, though he knew full well what the man meant. Mr. Fazworth sighed heavily.

"I was told that...well, Golden Freddy attacked you all last week, and Bonnie fought him off. Is that true?" The puppet nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I was also told that he had nothing to do with the fights that went on during the night, or the damage done to the others...and I feel bad for him. But at the same time, I still need parts in case Bon or the others need repairs." Mari sighed, before looking the man right in the eye.

"Well, sir. You must know that I haven't been completely honest with you about something."

"You haven't?" Mr. Fazworth asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what might that be."

"Well, you see sir. Chi had a little bit of an accident with some flour in the kitchen, which damaged some of her parts...specifically in the hand and face areas. Now, in an attempt to fix her, I unfortunately had to borrow some parts from Chica, as I assumed you wouldn't mind. But as I was fixing her, I noticed that the parts used in both animatronics had almost completely different configurations, basically meaning parts that worked for Chica wouldn't work for Chi, and vise-versa. I suspect that the other older animatronics share the same trait, making their parts useless to the newer ones. So I'm asking you sir, not only as a friend to these...er...'withered animatronics,' as it were, but as a friend to you, that you fix all of them, as I believe it would cost much more to keep them locked away in the Parts and Service room, where you could be keeping extra tools and newer parts." Mr. Fazworth stared at Mari, and thought very carefully about what he was being told. If what Mari said was true, then it would also be a waste of money to break them up, or store them as is. And he wasn't just going to just throw them away. That wouldn't be right. They were like family to him.

"Thank you, Mari. I think I've made up my mind." Mr. Fazworth said at last.

"Very well then, sir." the puppet said, turning to leave. But just before he did, he asked one more question. "Oh, and sir."

"Yes Mari?"

"Could you please ask Fritz when he will have my mask done? I'm afraid the cracks in this one are here to stay, and I'd hate to scare the children come opening day."

Mr. Fazworth smiled. "Don't worry, Mari. I will."

"Thank you sir." the puppet said, before closing the door behind him. Mr. Fazworth sighed, before looking back down at his papers.

"Hmm...maybe _that_ could work..."

* * *

That evening, Mr. Fazworth asked Fritz to come into his office. He had something very important to tell him. "Hello, Mr. Fazworth, sir." the man said cheerfully. "What can I do ya' for?"

"Good evening, Fritz. Please, have a seat. There's something that I'd like to talk to you about." The engineer did as his boss asked and sat down.

"So, what do you need?"

"Well," Mr. Fazworth began. "I was wondering how you were coming along with Mari's new mask." Fritz smiled.

"Oh, it's nearly done. I just need to add a few minor details and it'll be ready to be reattached."

"Good, and Vix's fur?"

"Should be in by tomorrow." Fritz responded. "Why?"

"Well, I have a favor I'd like to ask you." Mr. Fazworth said, folding his hands and leaning towards the engineer. "I've been looking over some papers, and it's come to my attention that we simply don't have the space in the Parts and Service room to keep Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy." Hearing these words made Fritz's heart sink.

"Sir, please tell me you're not saying...not after..." the engineer trailed off, thinking of how hard they were all working out there to get things done in time, with the exception of poor Bonnie, of course.

"Quiet the contrary, my boy. As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you'd be willing to restore them back to their former state. Now, I know that you have a lot on your plate at the moment, what with opening day looking as though it's right around the corner, but I would be more than willing to add a nice bonus to your pay check if you choose accept." Fritz almost couldn't believe his ears.

"D-Do, you really mean it, Mr. Fazworth. You're not just pulling my leg, are you?" Mr. Fazworth smiled.

"If you're feeling up to the task...but it's really your call." It didn't take Fritz more than a second to make his decision.

"Y-Yes sir. I'd love to. B-But, what will we do with them once they're fixed? I thought you only needed six animatronics." Mr. Fazworth grinned.

"Oh, just let me take care of that. All I need to know is when you can get to work on them." Fritz thought for a moment.

"Well, I could probably start on Freddy and Foxy tomorrow. They should be a pretty quick fix. Chica might take a little longer..."

"And Bonnie?" Mr. Fazworth asked. Fritz felt the color drain from his face at the mention of the bunny's name.

"Um...well...I'll see what I can do, but he's going to need a _lot_ more work. I'm not sure I'll be able to get him done in time for the grand opening." Mr. Fazworth sighed, before glancing over some papers.

"Very well. I'll need you to be here early tomorrow to start working, so make sure you get here by eight-thirty."

"Yes, sir." Fritz said, obediently. "Is that everything?"

"Yes, I believe it is." Mr. Fazworth replied. "I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to be here at eight-thirty with your tools. I'll make sure to tell the others."

"Alrighty, have a good evening sir." Fritz said as he got up and turned to leave.

"You too, Fritz." the man replied. Once the engineer left, Mr. Fazworth stood up. There was one last thing he needed to take care of.

* * *

Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Fred, Vix, Chi and Balloon Boy sat in the main room, conversing about the long day of work they just had and how it looked like they were about to make opening day, which was only a few days away, when Mr. Fazworth came in. At first, nobody noticed that he was there, until the man spoke up. "U-Um, excuse me everyone." he said, quieting his animatronics down. Now he had a full audience. "I have an important announcement to make. First of all, I would like to thank all of you for all your hard work. Without you, we would not be on track for the grand opening in a few days. You've all worked extremely hard to make this possible, and I cannot express how grateful I am towards you all."

"Aw, don't mention it." Chi said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Aye, t'was really nothin', Mr. Fazworth, sir." Foxy added.

"Yes, well...as I was saying. It has come to my attention that some of my previous...er, arrangements have needed to be tweaked..." Freddy gulped. He thought Mr. Fazworth was going to tell them that he couldn't fix Bonnie...or worse. "As such, I have struck a deal with Fritz and made the decision to, not only restore Vix and Mari, but also you three as well." Freddy, Chica and Foxy almost couldn't believe their ears.

"Y-You're not saying..." Freddy asked. Mr. Fazworth nodded.

"I would like the three of you to join Fred, Chi and Vix in their respective roles in the restaurant. And..."

But the rest of his speech was drowned out by a chorus a "Hurrahs," and cheers as the animatronics celebrated. At last, Mr. Fazworth quieted them all down. "Now, now. Everyone please settle down. I'm not finished. Now, Freddy and Foxy. Tomorrow, you will go to the Parts and Service room, where Fritz will mend you. Once he is done, Chica will be the next to be repaired." Foxy and Chica were very excited.

"Oh, isn't this great, Freddy? We're gonna be useful once again!" Chica said, happily. She then got a good look into Freddy's eyes, which seemed less excited than she would have thought. "Freddy? Are you okay?"

"What about Bonnie?" the bear blurted out. "What will happen to him?" Mr. Fazworth smiled.

"He'll be the last to be repaired, as his damages are far grea-"

"I beg your pardon sir," Freddy cut off, "but, if I may ask, could you please fix Bonnie first?" Mr. Fazworth raised an eyebrow.

"Why, whatever for?"

"Because," Freddy said, closing his eyes for a moment. He remembered the night he and Fred carried him into the Parts and Service room. How limp and broken he was. "he needs it more than us sir. He deserves it more than us."

"Well, that's going to be a bit troublesome, Freddy." Mr. Fazworth sighed. "His repairs will take much longer than yours, and-"

"I don't care sir." Freddy said, indignantly. "Let him go in my place. I don't care if he takes longer to fix, sir. I can wait." Everyone looked at Freddy, surprised by his amount of selflessness. Not that Freddy had ever been a self-centered kind of bear, but passing up an opportunity like this? So close to opening day too? It was almost unheard of! Mr. Fazworth sighed, before looking back at the bear.

"Very well then Freddy. I'll have Fritz repair him first, but if you aren't able to make opening day, then it will be on your own doing." Freddy smiled.

"I understand. Thank you, sir." he replied. The man nodded, before turning to leave and make a phone call to Fritz about the sudden change of plans. After a short moment of silence, Chica spoke.

"W-Wow, Freddy." Chica said, admiring the bear's selflessness. "That's really...wow..."

"Oh, don't mention it." the bear replied with a small smile. "I thought it was for the best. He needs the repairs more than me, and if I can't be repaired in time, then so be it."

"I'm sure Bon'll appreciate it even more." Chi replied, smiling a little. She was impressed that the bear would pass up such an opportunity.

"Aye, where is the little one anyway." Foxy asked. "Haven't seen hide nor' hair of her all evenin'."

"She went to one of the party rooms." Vix replied. "She said she was gonna turn early in tonight. And I don't blame her. If I was working half as hard as she was, I'd be bushed too!" the vixen laughed.

"Y-Yeah..." Chi said thoughtfully, before an idea popped into her possessor. "Y'know, there's not that much work left to do. How 'bout we let her sleep in tomorrow and finish the work ourselves."

"That's not a bad idea, Chi." Fred commented. "Why not give her a break? She's the reason everything's ran like clockwork, after all." The other bots glanced around in agreement. "Great, then it's settled." Fred said, before yawning. Though he hadn't worked as hard as Bon, he was still very tired. This 'being a leader' thing was hard work! "Now if you'll excuses me," he said as another yawn escaped his muzzle. "I'd best be getting to sleep, as should the rest of you. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Once again, the others nodded and one by one, followed him to the stage for a good night's sleep. Though, even after they were all asleep, one animatronic still stirred in the night.

 _Now's as good a chance as any..._

* * *

Mari tiptoed very quietly down the hall to the Part's and Service room, something that wasn't very hard for him since he didn't really have feet. He was about to put a plan into action. One that he hoped would make things right. As he maneuvered his way down the hall, he heard the sound of soft snoring coming from one of the party rooms. He peered inside and, true to her word, saw Bon curled up and sleeping soundly on the floor. Mari couldn't help but sigh as he gazed at the innocent bunny.

 _Don't worry, my girl...I've come to fix the mess I've made..._

Mari quickly left the room and, after a few moments, finally arrived at the Part's and Service room. He slowly opened the door, as to not make any noise, and crept inside. As he had expected, there sat Bonnie in the corner of the room, limp and alone. The puppet then glanced over at the tool box that had been used to aid in the repairing of himself. "Right, time to get to work." he said, before lifting Bonnie up and onto the table. "Okay, Bonnie. Let's see what I can do..."

* * *

Fritz arrived right on time the next morning, much to Mr. Fazworth's delight. "Right, you ready for this, Fritz?" he asked, opening the door and leading the engineer to the Part's and Service room.

"Ready as I'll ever be, sir. But do you really want me to work on Bonnie first? He's a bit of a wreck. I don't think I can get him done in one day." Mr. Fazworth smiled.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. He needs the repairs more than anyone."

"O-Okay, sir." Fritz said, with only a hint of doubt. "But I don't know how much of him is broken. He could need an entire-"

"Whatever it takes, Fritz." Mr. Fazworth cut off as he opened the door to the Parts and Service room. "I trust that you'll do an excellent job with him and the others. Good luck." And with that, Mr. Fazworth left Fritz to his work.

"I'll need more than luck to get this done on time." Fritz muttered to himself as he turned to the table, of which Bonnie was already laying on. "Okay then. Let's get to work. First thing's first, gotta check the CPU..." Frizt turned the bunny over, onto his stomach and opened a panel in the back of Bonnie's head. Surprisingly, the CPU was still in tact. In fact, it looked like new. "Huh, that's...odd..." Fritz said to know one in particular. "Well, next thing to check would be the voice...box..." But again, to Fritz's surprise, Bonnie's voice box was A-okay. In fact, as he continued his overview of the bot, it seemed like most of his internals were perfectly fine, excluding the fraid wires from where his left arm once was. Was this some kind of joke? He thought this bunny was busted and broken inside and out. Why were his interior workings in such good condition?

Not that Fritz was complaining, but still. He expected a much tougher job, when really, all the bunny needed was a new arm, a new face, and an electrical reboot. "Well, I guess that settles that." Fritz said, still shocked that the bunny was in surprisingly good shape. "Time to get you back on track, buddy."

* * *

That morning, Chi was tasked with doing some cleaning in the 'secret room' that had been basically destroyed a few nights ago. It was one of the jobs that Bon was supposed to do, but Chi didn't mind. She knew that the bunny had worked hard enough for three, and needed a good rest. Thanks to Bon, the room looked almost like new, minus the gaping hole in the wall that still had yet to be patched up. All that remained were some miscellaneous bags and bits of plaster that needed to be cleaned up, as well as a good dusting. She had just finished wiping off the desk, when she saw something that caught her attention. It looked like a pad of paper that had been stuffed into one of the drawers. Out of curiosity, she pulled it out, only to realize that someone had recently been writing in it. "Thank You Song...for...Bonnie..." Chi read out loud, before skimming down the page.

 _Did Bon write this?_

The bird continued reading, and the more she read, the more she found...

"Hey, this isn't too bad. I've got to show this to the others!" Chi said. She quickly finished up her work, and raced down the hall to show everyone her discovery.

* * *

While Fritz and the rest of the animatronics worked, Bon slept soundly in the party room. She was dreaming of Bonnie...well, when he was still in one piece. She dreamed of all the fun they'd had in the short amount of time they'd spent together. Sneaking away to the secret room together...playing guitar...

*sniff*

...meeting him for the first time...the gentleness of his voice when he spoke to her...the time they first kissed, lip to lip...even though it was by accident, it still meant something to her...being with him made her feel so comfortable and...

...safe...

It just tugged at her heart strings to see his face, even if it was in a dream. It all seemed to go by so fast...

His last words to her stuck out in her mind most of all.

" _Thank you for being my friend..."_

He had done so much for her...and that's the only thing she'd given in return. Being a friend. Giving him her trust. And somehow, that seemed to be all he ever wanted. Something so simple, yet...it seemed so special to him. She remembered the look on his face when he apologized to her the night they first met. It was just begging to be trusted, to be forgiven...

She remembered how he begged her the night his friends attacked to trust his plan...and she did...

She remembered how he never gave up while fighting Golden Freddy, even when the odds were stacked against him. She remembered the blank, yet somewhat forgiving look on his face as she fought desperately against the yellow bear to stop controlling her, and how hard she fought to break free from his mental grasp.

And finally, she remembered the empty shell that was his face after Golden Freddy laid the finishing blow. Though he couldn't express it, she could see an incredible amount of guilt in the bunny's eyes for not only failing to beat him...

...but to protect her, too.

The last thing she saw of him was the light in the bunny's eyes dimming, before going out completely. And with that, the scene itself began to fade, and Bon awoke. Her eyes watered a little as she opened them. Remembering him made her feel so sad, but knowing that he gave his life for her made her feel something else.

Sad, but...in a warmer way...like how she felt when she first kissed him...

And though she had tried to do him proud by working extra hard to fix everything, the memory of him refused to leave her side. But for some reason, though she couldn't understand why, that memory gave her comfort, the same way Bonnie himself would when she felt sad. Even still, small tears rolled down her face. She truly would never meet another animatronic like him. To her, he was just so...

...perfect.

She wept for a little while longer, before hearing a soft voice from the door. "Bon...are you okay?" She looked up, only to see Chi standing in the door way.

"O-Oh, *sniff* h-hi Chi...yeah...I was just thinking about...something..." Chi walked over to the blue bunny and sat down next to her.

"R-Really? Would you like to talk about it?" she asked, wrapping an arm around the bunny. She then noticed the tears glistening in her eyes. "You were thinking about Bonnie, weren't you?" Bon's eyes widened, and her cheeks became very red.

"What- I...yeah, I was..." the bunny sighed before wiping a way some tears. "I'm sorry, it's just...I really miss him and-" But Chi put a finger over the bunny's lips, cutting her off.

"It's okay, Bon...I understand...here..." the chick said, wrapping the bunny in a hug. After a moment, the two retracted.

"S-So, what does Freddy need me to do today?"

"Actually," Chi said with a sly smile. "we're done. We decided we'd let you sleep in and finish the work ourselves."

"Wh-What? Y-You really did that...f-for me?" Chi nodded.

"Weeeeell, we thought you could use the rest. You _have_ really been working hard all week, after all."

"Aw, c'mon." Bon said, smiling a little as she waved her hands defensively. "I-It was nothing!"

"No, really." Chi said. "If it wasn't for you, we'd still be clearing away all that ruble. You're like...a hero, Bon. You saved this restaurant." Bon smiled sadly, before looking away.

"No...I'm not a hero...I was just trying to do what...Bonnie would have done..." she sniffed.

"Oh, um...about that..." Chi said, remembering what Mr. Fazworth had told her.

"Y-Yes?" Bon asked, wiping away some more tears.

"W-Well...I wanted it to be a surprise, but...Mr. Fazworth said that he was gonna fix the others."

"Others?" Bon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Y-You mean..."

"Yep," Chi replied. "Freddy, Chica, Foxy and-"

"Bonnie!" Bon cried out hopefully. She couldn't believe what Chi was telling her. "Y-You really mean it?!" the bunny asked. "No joke?" Chi smiled. She had never seen her friend look so happy. She nodded, and was almost instantly enveloped in the softest hug she'd ever been given. Bon couldn't help it. Hearing this news had made her feel so happy, she almost couldn't control herself.

"Heh, c-calm down Bon. Save some excitement for when he's fixed. Mr. Fazworth said he's is gonna take a while to fix, and-" But Bon didn't hear the latter half of what Chi had to say. She was too excited to pay attention. She hugged Chi even tighter, thinking about being reunited with her friend once more. "Heh...thanks Bon...glad you're happy...um...ow..."

"Oh, sorry." Bon said, letting go of the almost crushed bird and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"That's alright. Now, how 'bout we get out of this room and join the others? It'll probably be more fun than just sitting in here all morning."

"Okie-dokie!" Bon said, jumping up and following the bird out of the room, albeit with a little more skip in her step.

* * *

Bon, Chi, and the others spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon practicing their songs for opening day. It was a bit hard with only one of each of the props, but they made it work. It was nearing the evening when Fritz finally left the Parts and Service room, covered in grease and oil. Though it may have been a long job and had taken him the entire day to do, he'd finally done what he thought was impossible. He had fully restored Bonnie.

Well, almost. He still need to give his systems an electrical reboot, but other than that, he was done. He passed by the main room, not drawing any attention to himself, and walked into Mr. Fazworth's office to tell him the good news. "Ah, Fritz. How'd everything go today?"

"Very well, sir." the engineer replied. "Actually, really well. Bonnie's as good as new." Mr. Fazworth blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I finished fixing him, sir. And I must say, he's never looked better." Mr. Fazworth was astonished.

"B-But, how? He was a wreck the last time I saw him."

"Well, besides giving his system a electrical reboot, he's pretty much back in working order. I guess I've just got the magic touch, or something." Fritz laughed.

Mr. Fazworth grinned. "You've done it again, Fritz. You really have." he said, patting the engineer on the back.

"Heh, don't mention it. So, you want me to fix Chica tomorrow?"

"If you're up to the challenge, my boy!" Mr. Fazworth replied. "You need a ride home?"

"If you wouldn't mind, sir."

"Of course not. Meet me outside, I'm just about to lock up." The two men left the office, unaware that they were being watched.

"Well, I wouldn't say _Fritz_ has the magic touch, but better an unsung hero than no hero at all I suppose. Now, let's see if _I_ can finish the job."

* * *

It wasn't long before Mari was back in the Parts and Service room, and looming over the bunny once more. He was impressed at how well of a job Fritz had done with the bot. Bonnie looked brand new, face and all! "Alright, my friend...time to finish what we started." Mari put his hands onto Bonnie's chest and, using his own powers, gave him the boost of power he so desperately needed. Not long after, the bunny woke up with a start, the same way one might wake up after a nightmare.

"Ah!" he yelled, panting heavily. He was so startled, he didn't even notice Mari at his side. "B-Bon! Are you-" The bunny stopped, surprised that he was back in the Parts and Service room. It was then he looked to his left, only to be given a very frightful surprise. "Holy mother of music!" he shrieked, and fell off the table with a thud. "Wh-Who are you?!"

"Do not fear me, Bonnie. I am only here to help." Mari said, lending the bunny a helping hand. "My name is the Marionette, but you may call me Mari."

"W-Well, 'Mari,'" the bunny started. "Where am I? And more importantly, where's Bon? Is she okay?"

"She's fine...as are the rest of your friends. But they all miss you very much." Bonnie's ears wilted.

"W-Well, can I come out and see them? I mean, even if I am all busted up, I'd sti-" Bonnie stopped for a moment and looked down at himself. He was rather surprised at what he saw. "Wait, I'm...I'm fixed?"

"Yes," Mari replied. "Good as new."

"B-But...why? Why would they need to fix me? Mr. Fazworth already has Bon. Why would he need me?"

"You certainly have a lot of questions." the puppet laughed. "But then again, I do have answers for all of them. You see Bonnie, the reason you're here is because you did something so incredible, so selfless, that Mr. Fazworth decided to give you a second chance."

"R-Really? H-He did?" the purple bunny stuttered.

Mari nodded. "Yes...now, I could go on about everything that has happened while you were in your state of disrepair, but I think you'll find out in good time. Now, how about we get out of this old room? It's certainly no place for a bot like you."

Bonnie smiled. "You can say that again." he said, walking over to the door. He had no idea what awaited him on the other side.

* * *

"So Bon," Chica asked, putting her broken wing on the table. "are you excited for opening day?" The bunny nodded, though it was apparent something else was on her mind. "Are you okay, Bon?" the bird asked.

"Huh, wha...- oh...y-yeah...I was just...thinking about something..." the blue bunny sighed. She was wondering if Bonnie would be done in time for opening day. Little did she know that she wouldn't have to wonder for very long.

"Excuse me everybody," Mari said, getting everyone's attention. "but I have an announcement to make. I would like introduce you all to the new and improved Bonnie bunny!" The puppet stood to the side, revealing the purple bunny standing behind him.

"Hello every-"

"Bonnie?!" Bon cried as she turned from her chair, only to see her bunny buddy standing in the hall entrance, in perfect condition to boot. Before the purple bunny knew what was happening, he was immediately tackled by Bon, and enveloped in the tightest hug he'd ever been given.

"Whoa!" he cried as he and Bon fell backward. The blue bunny didn't care. She was just so happy to see him again.

"Oh, Bonnie! I missed you so much!" she cried joyfully, as the others began to crowd around the scene. It really was a sight to behold.

"Heh, heh...I missed you too, Bon..." he said, nuzzling her cheek a little. The others giggled as they watched the two reunite, before helping them up. Even after they were back on there feet, Bon refused to let go of her purple pal.

"Tis' good ta see ya back in work'in order, matey." Foxy said, patting Bonnie firmly on the back.

"It sure is!" Chica cheered as she hugged onto Bonnie, much like Bon did, albeit for a shorter time.

"Bonnie," Freddy said, smiling wider than the bunny had ever seen. Without a word, he joined Bon in hugging the bunny. "It's good to have you back, Bonnie." the bear said as he pulled away.

Bonnie's smile only grew. Now THAT was the Freddy he remembered. "It's good to be back, Freddy." Fred, Chi and Vix all traded a happy glance. For the first time in days, everyone, Bon especially, seemed to be truly happy.

* * *

Fritz was as good as his word. He worked day in and day out fixing the other animatronics. The engineer was most surprised to see Bonnie up and walking around the next morning, but he and Mr. Fazworth were more than happy to welcome him back to the family, after prying a certain, clingy blue bunny off of him, of course. After what felt like forever, he had finally finished repairing the others. He had to admit, he'd never seen the original animatronics look nicer, and Vixy and Mari's repairs went smoother than he'd expected. And not a moment to day to soon, too.

The evening before the grand opening, after Fritz had gone home, the animatronics gathered around one of the new tables in the dining area, and waited for Chica and Chi. They had been told to sit there and wait for a very special 'surprise' that the two birds were preparing for them to celebrate the grand opening. Fred glanced over to the door of the kitchen anxiously. "Th-They've been in there for quiet a while...I hope they're all right."

"Don' worry yerself, lad." Foxy eased. "If thar's one thing I know about the lass, it's that she'd never intentionally put a friend in danger. Trus' me, those two'll be fine."

"For everyone's sake, I hope you're right." Fred muttered under his breath. Bon was less concerned, and more curious as to what the two were up to.

"What do you think the surprise is?" she whispered to Bonnie. The purple bunny smiled. He had a feeling he knew exactly what it was, but decided to act as though he didn't.

"I don't know, but I'll bet it's gonna be something special." Just then, the doors to the kitchen swung open. Bonnie grinned, while Bon watched in wonder as the two birds emerged from the kitchen, carrying a large tray.

"I hope you're all hungry!" Chica proclaimed proudly as she set it down. There, on the tray, was a large...well, Bon, Fred, Vix and Balloon Boy didn't know what it was. But it was circular, with an orange middle and a brown outer rim. The top was covered in strange red circles and smelled...strangely good.

"What is it?" Bon asked, curiously.

"What, have you never seen a pizza before?" Chica asked, putting her new hands on her hips.

"Pizza?" The four aforementioned bots said in unison.

"It's food." Chi replied as she cut a piece for herself. "You put it in your mouth, and eat it. Like this." The chick took a delicious bite of her slice, before chewing it up, and swallowing it. "See? Easy!" Fred, Bon, Vix weren't so sure, but Balloon Boy seemed eager to try.

"Can I have some Chi-Chi? Pleeeeeeease?" he asked, making big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing, BB!" the bird replied. In no time flat, she had served everyone a slice, and was in a seat, ready to finish her own.

"Well, dig in!" Chica said, happily munching away at her slice of pizza. It felt like it had been too long since she'd been able to eat food again. Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy all followed suit. This certainly wasn't their first time having one of Chica's famous pepperoni pizzas. Fred and Vix glanced at each other, before looking down at the food in front of them.

"W-Well, after you." Vix said, nervously. Fred stared for a moment, before picking up the piece and taking a rather cautious bite, only to be pleasantly surprised.

"Say, this isn't half bad." he said, before biting into it again. "Go on Vix, try it." Vix did as she was told, and was soon glad that she did.

"This is delicious." she said, very impressed.

"I'm glad you like it." Chi replied. "I made it myself...with a little help from Chica, of course."

"It was my pleasure, dear." the larger bird laughed. She always enjoyed teaching other's about one of her favorite pass times. Bon still hadn't tried her slice yet. The whole concept of eating seemed very foreign to her.

"Go ahead Bon. Trust me, you'll like it." Bonnie said, smiling at her. Bon gave him a small, nervous smile back, before taking a slow bite out of her slice. The second she bit down, her eyes went wide.

"D-Do you like it, Bon?" Chi asked, nervously. She was glad that her first pizza had went over well with everyone so far, but was hoping Bon liked it most of all. Bon didn't reply, but she could've sworn she heard a 'Ding-ding-ding' sound effect inside her head.

"Are you kidding?" she said at last. "This is great, Chi! How'd you make it?" Chi and Chica shared a knowing glance.

"Heh, maybe we can teach you sometime." the smaller bird laughed. Bonnie smiled at the blue bunny next to him. He remembered the first time _he'd_ ever tried one of Chica's pizza's. He was happy to see that he and Bon shared the same tastes.

 _Guess that's something else we have in common._..

The gang of animatronics talked excitedly about the events of tomorrow as they ate, before Mr. Fazworth walked into the room. "Good evening, everyone." he said happily. He was glad to see that everyone was getting along. He was met with a chorus of "Hi's," "Hello's" and "Good evening's," before finally getting everyone to quiet down. "Now, I have a very special announcement to make. First of all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for pitching in and helping to fix everything up around here. I truly thought that we'd be forced to close down for months while I tried to get things organized, but you all proved that you could take on and conker even the most stressful of situations, and to that, once again I say, thank you." All the animatronics smiled at one another. They were very proud that they had pulled this off. "Now, Fred, Bon, and Chi. I believe I have something for each of you." The three bots looked at each other.

"F-For us, sir?" Fred asked.

"Yes, indeed." said a voice. Everyone turned around.

"M-Mari?" Bon asked. And sure enough, there stood the puppet himself, good as new. "Good evening, everyone." he said, politely. He had three brightly colored box's behind him. He handed a brown one to Fred, a yellow one to Chi, and a long, bright blue one to Bon. The three bots looked down at the gifts, before looking back at Mr. Fazworth.

"Well, then. Go ahead. Open them." the man said, smiling excitedly. The others watched as the three bots opened their presents.

"Oh my goodness!" Chi cried as she pulled out a brand new cupcake. It was smaller than the one that originally belonged to Chica, and had adorable bright blue eyes.

"My, my..." Fred said. His gift was a new microphone. It was black, and looked very sleek. But best of all, it had a red stripe around it that made it match his top hat. "Wh-Why, thank you sir." the bear said as he inspected the sound amplifying device.

"You're very welcome, Fred." Mr. Fazworth replied. "And Bon, how do you like yours?" The man looked over at the blue bunny, who's eyes were wide and jaw was slacked. When she was first given her guitar...well, _Bonnie's_ guitar, she thought it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. The way it's shiny, red paint glistened in the light. The sound it made when played. Everything about it just screamed 'perfect,' except for the fact that it made her feel like she had stolen it from Bonnie. But when she pulled out a brand new, _pink_ guitar out of the gift box, she was proven wrong. This was the single greatest gift she'd ever been given, and the best part of all...it was all her's. She didn't have to feel guilty about using it, or feel as though it belonged to someone else. It was just for her. The little bunny didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at it, eyes shining like stars.

"Um, Bon...?" Vix asked, poking the bunny, who only continued to stare at her instrument, star struck.

"Ha ha. I'll take that as a 'thank you.' I figured a special bunny like yourself would need a special guitar for tomorrow's show." Mr. Fazworth laughed.

"W-Wait," Bonnie cut in. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Mr. Fazwroth grinned and nodded. Now it was Bonnie, as well as Freddy and Chica's turned to go wide eyed.

"You mean, you're giving us back our..." Chica trailed off.

"Well of course! How can I expect you to preform without the proper equipment?" the man laughed. Another cheer up-roared from the animatronics, along with a plethora of "thank you's." That night, there wasn't a single animatronic who didn't feel immensely happy. But out of all of them, Bon was the happiest of all.

* * *

At last, the big day had finally come. A large crowd of people had gathered outside, and waited excitedly while Mr. Fazworth gave his speech. Everyone was very excited to see the new, and old animatronics. Many people who were out there remembered how amazing the originals were, and couldn't believe that they had been restored, while many more had heard about this place through hearsay, and were excited to see this restaurant's fresh start.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Fred, Bon and Chi were all lined up on the stage, ready and waiting for everyone to come inside. As they waited, Bon noticed that Fred seemed...well, not himself.

"Are you okay, Fred?" she whispered to the bear. Fred tugged on his bow tie, before speaking.

"Y-Yes...j-just a little...er...nervous, is all." Bon smiled.

"Y'know, when I get nervous, I close my eyes, take a few deep breaths, and forget about what's making me worried. Why don't you give it a try?" Fred nodded, and did just that. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and strangely enough...

...he felt a little better.

"...th-thanks Bon..." Fred said, feeling a little less fidgety. "That does feel better."

"Heh, don't mention it." the bunny replied with a smile. Just then, the doors to the restaurant swung open, and the crowd of people from outside, mainly children, piled in. When everyone was seated and ready, Freddy grabbed his microphone off the stand, and spoke.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. My name is Freddy Fazbear, and it is my honor to introduce to you all, my friends, who will be preforming along side me today. We've got some familiar faces here on stage, as well as some newcomers. To my left, we have Fred Fazbear,"

"Good day everyone,"

"Bon the Blue Belle Bunny"

"Hi everybody!"

"and Chica the Chicken."

"Hello boys and girls!"

Freddy smiled. So far, so good. "And to my right, we have Bonnie the Bunny,"

"Hi'ya!"

"and Chi the Chicken."

"Hope you're all ready to party!"

"Now, I would like to introduce our first song." Bonnie and Bon smiled at each other. They were very excited, however, they had no idea of the surprise that awaited them. "This first song is a special song, written for a very special pair of bunnies, whom without them, I don't know where we'd be."

"Wh-What's he talking about?" Bon whispered to Chica.

"You'll see." the bird replied excitedly.

"Now, all we need to get this song started is a little music. And I can't think of anyone more able to play then the two guitarists on either side of myself and Fred. Bon. Bonnie Care to join me in the center?" The two bunnies glanced at each other, but did as they were told. Now, they were standing between Freddy and Fred, and feeling very confused.

"Freddy," Bonnie whispered to the large brown bear. "What's this all about?" Freddy chuckled, and momentarily switched off his mic.

"Here, just play this." Freddy replied, reaching into his hat and grabbing a piece of sheet music. Once again, the two bunnies looked at each other, before glancing at the paper.

"Well, here goes nothing." Bonnie muttered. "Ready Bon?" The little felt a tingle go through her when Bonnie asked this, and couldn't help but smile.

"Ready."

Bonnie grinned, before clearing his voice. "A one, a two. A one, two, three, four." The two bunnies began to play, in perfect sync too, and waited for the others to start singing. This is the song they sang...

 _He's a really special bunny, you know._

 _Just ask anybody, they'll tell you so._

Chi: _Uh huh!_

Chica: _It's true!_

Fred: _Indeed!_

When he preforms on the stage,

 _He always rocks the show!_

 _He's the really special bunny we adore!_

 _He's the one, he's the one,_

 _He's the really special bunny that we adore!_

 _He's the one, he's our number one,_

 _Bonnie the bunny!_

Bon was shocked. This was the song she had written for Bonnie to thank him for everything he'd done for her! She couldn't believe it's debut was on stage, in front of this many people too! But she had to wonder...

How did they find this song to begin with? And, why did Freddy say this song was for _both_ of them? She'd only written it for Bonnie, not herself. That second question would soon be answered in a matter of seconds.

 _She's a really special bunny, you know!_

 _Cos' the restaurant owner, he told her so!_

 _Now she's got a guitar,_

 _To call her very own,_

 _She's the really special bunny we adore!_

 _She's the one, she's the one,_

 _She's the really special bunny that we adore!_

 _She's the one, she's our number one,_

 _Bon the bluebell bunny!_

 _The best of friends, they're always there,_

 _Whenever you need a hand._

 _If you need help with a situation,_

 _Who comes into mind?_

 _They're the ones, They're the ones,_

 _They're the special pair of bunnies that we adore!_

 _They're the ones, they're our number ones,_

 _Bon and Bonnie bunny!_

Bonnie smiled happily at his friend. She was doing well on that new pink guitar. Her form was perfect, and she was hitting every note flawlessly. She wasn't scared. She wasn't nervous. She was playing beautiful, like the night they'd first started practicing together. He never would have thought in a million years that he would get the chance to preform on stage with the little blue bunny, whose talent just needed a chance to bloom. That thought made him feel strange. Like, a warm, happy kind of strange. The same kind of feeling he felt the first time they'd kissed, albeit by accident. He then looked out to the crowed, remembering the dream he had a while ago. One of them may have attracted lot's of people on their own, but together, that number seemed to be even bigger. He grinned even wider as his friends sung the chorus again.

 _They're a special pair of bunnies, you know,_

Chica: _Not to mention so cute, from head to toe!_

 _Stand back in amazement,_

 _Watch them rock the show!_

 _They're the special pair of bunnies we adore!_

 _They're the ones, they're the ones,_

 _They're the special pair of bunnies, that we adore!_

 _They're the ones, they're our number ones!_

 _Bon and Bonnie bunny!_

 _They're the special pair of bunnies we adore!_

And with that finishing line, the crowd of people burst into an applause unlike any that Bon, nor Bonnie had ever heard before. Bon grinned from ear to ear. She had never felt more special, and more importantly, useful, in her entire life.

* * *

Bon woke up on the stage at the stroke of midnight with a happy smile on her face.

 _Finally!_

The bunny tiptoed down from the stage with her guitar in hand and headed off to the 'secret' room. Well, it wasn't all that 'secret' anymore, what with the gaping hole that Mr. Fazworth had ordered to be cut out into a large, square door way, but it still felt secret to her. So secret in fact, that she even crawled through the vent she normally crawled through to get there, even though she really didn't need to. When she popped her head out on the other side, a familiar face greeted her.

"Hey Bon." Bonnie said from the subtle darkness of the room. He had turned the lights on, but had kept them down low to avoid waking anyone up.

"Hi Bonnie. Great show today. You were awesome out there!" Bon replied as she pulled her self out of the vent.

"Thanks, but I think you were the real star." Bonnie said, giving the bunny a playful boop on the nose when she was free of the vent.

"Naw, it was all you on that stage. You rocked AND rolled out there." Bon insisted.

"How 'bout we call it fifty-fifty? A team effort." Bonnie proposed. "I'll be the 'rock' and you can be the 'roll.'" The two bunnies laughed. That was definitely an idea they could agree on. "Well then," Bonnie said as he took a seat against the wall and lifted his guitar into his lap. "you wanna get started or what?" Bon nodded, and quickly joined her friend. But when she sat down, she couldn't help but feel...

...strange.

Something about this whole thing seemed so surreal. Maybe it was being with her best bunny buddy again, or maybe it was the dimness of the lights...but Bon could feel a warm and fuzzy feeling welling up inside her. "Bon? A-Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, momentarily breaking the bunny out of her trance.

"Wha- huh? Um, yeah...it's just...I was thinking..."

"About what?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well...it's just hard to believe that we're here...back in this room again...after everything that happened..."

"Yeah..." Bonnie replied. "I know what you mean. Feels like just yesterday we came in here for the first time...you remember that, right?" Bon nodded. How could she forget? It was the first time she'd ever...

The blue bunny's cheeks went red. The thought of kissing Bonnie that night made her warm feeling grow by an incredible amount. That moment was still so vivid in her mind. The way their lips connected. The suddenness of the kiss upon impact. It all seemed to go by so...fast.

Bon sighed. She would give anything to do it again. Maybe...

"Um...Bonnie?" she asked, looking up at the bunny.

"Yeah?"

"N-Never mind..." Bon said, her shyness getting the better of her. There was no way he'd go for it, would he?

"What's the matter, Bon?" the purple bunny asked. Bon's blush continued.

"D-Don't worry about it. It's...nothing."

"N-No...you can tell me." Bonnie replied. Bon looked away for a second, before looking back at her friend.

"I-It's just...well...do you remember that night when you helped me figure out why I couldn't play guitar...and I got so happy, I...um, hugged you...and we kinda fell backwards and...um..." Bonnie nodded.

"Kissed? Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Bon struggled to look the bunny in the eye as she spoke.

"W-Well...um...if I tell you this, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Y-Yes, of course." Bonnie said, putting a hand on the bunny's shoulder. He would never give away one of his friends secrets. It just wasn't in his nature.

"O-Okay...well, I...kinda liked it...when we kissed...it was the first time I'd ever kissed someone...and..." Bonnie's eyes widened. He never thought he'd hear Bon say that.

"And...?"

"A-And...well...I was wondering if...um...maybe we could...do it again?" Bon's cheeks turned twelve different shades of red after she said this, as did Bonnie's. Though, he had to admit...he wasn't necessarily _against_ the idea.

The two sat in silence for a moment, which made Bon think even more that her idea was dumb.

"U-Um...n-never mind..." she said quickly. "f-forget I-"

"N-No..." Bonnie cut off. "i-it's alright...I, um...I kinda wanted to say that I felt the same way...it's just...I-I guess I didn't know how..." Bon's heart began to race when she heard this. Bonnie really did feel the same way she felt...or, at least enough to want to kiss her again. There was another brief pause. "So...um...you wanna...?" Bonnie asked, looking away for a moment. Bon's cheeks continued to glow as she nodded.

"O-Okay...here goes..." she said, puckering up her lips a little as she leaned forward. Bonnie did the same, and after what seemed like eons, their lips finally connected. Bon could've sworn she felt her heart flutter at the moment they started. She couldn't explain why, but this feeling made her almost believe that she was floating on air. She closed her glistening eyes, and savored the moment for all it was worth.

After a moment, the two broke away. Both bunnies were in shock and at a loss for words. It was just so...amazing. They were both quiet for a little while, before Bonnie finally spoke. "W-Wow...um...that was..."

"...yeah..." Bon said, her blush continuing to light up her cheeks. It was almost like she knew what Bonnie was thinking. "...w-well...um...th-thank you." the blue bunny said at last. Bonnie smiled.

"Heh...n-no problem. Th-Thank you..." he replied, putting an arm around the blue belle. Bon smiled, and nuzzled his chest with her cheek.

"Bonnie?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Bon?"

"That night we first met...thank you...you were right. We do have a lot in common..." Bonnie let out a happy sigh. There were no words that he knew of that could describe the feelings he was feeling right now, but as long as he was with Bon, there seemed to be no better way to feel.

"No problem, Bon...thanks for being my friend..."


End file.
